


The Language of Flowers

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Тао – флорист в цветочном магазине своего друга Исина. Однажды они получают заказ от известного модельного агенства. Волей случая Тао сам должен доставить цветы адресату. Именно там молодой китаец и видит человека, который так же прекрасен, как и цветы. В тот момент он понимает, что есть люди, намного прекраснее соцветий лилии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369198) by tsukuyo. 



Был жаркий, влажный день, и Тао был действительно рад, что растения в магазине стоят не на солнечном свете и не в таком раскаленном воздухе. В такие дни, как этот, Тао предпочитает побыстрее уйти на работу, потому что, по сравнению с температурой воздуха в его доме, в цветочном магазине был рай. Больше чем прохладу Тао любил только одно – цветы и прочие растения. Потому что всякий раз, когда ему было грустно, он мог лишь взглянуть на эти прекрасные соцветия, и настроение тут же поднималось.

У его босса, а по совместительству друга, Исина была та же причина, почему он любит свою работу. Они всегда вместе, и им было невероятно комфортно вдвоем. Даже после работы они вместе ходят в танцевальный класс, и Тао был действительно рад иметь такого талантливого друга.

Тао заменял воду в отсеке с лилиями, когда его босс в спешке вошел в комнату.

– Ладно, я записал адрес. Да, 50 минут. Благодарю вас, сэр, до свидания! – положив трубку, Лей вздохнул и громко крикнул. – Тао, мне нужно доставить цветы в здание SM. Ты должен знать это модельное агентство. Эти идиоты заказали огромное количество гортензий, сирени и прочего! По-видимому, для фотосессии, но, черт побери, цветы нужны им через 50 минут!

Младший вздохнул и кивнул, начиная перетаскивать ведра с нужными растениями в фургон. Тао – талантливый флорист, он не занимается доставкой. Обычно Лухан был тем, кто отвечал за доставку, но он взял отпуск, и теперь всё стало гораздо более напряженным. Зная, что у Лэя было трудное время, Тао не жаловался, за что его босс был безумно благодарен.

– Вот адрес. Они уже заплатили. Убедись, что вернешься, как можно быстрее! – молниеносно протараторил Исин.

Тао понимающе кивнул и уже через минуту был в пути. К счастью, не было никаких пробок, и Тао прибыл к зданию как раз вовремя. Но была и плохая новость – он должен был нести все цветы по жаре в одиночку, и даже тогда, когда он затащил в прохладное здание несколько ведер, ему снова пришлось идти за следующими ведрами.

Но, как ни странно, увидев уставшего Тао, явно не привыкшего к таким нагрузкам, к нему подошел симпатичный маленький парень и предложил помощь. Тао поблагодарил его, и вместе им удалось перенести все цветы в зал для фотосессий намного быстрее. Позже тот парень принес ему прохладный напиток и отвел в место для отдыха.

– Эй, я Бен Бекхен, – наконец представился парень и протянул руку.

– О… Э... Я Хуан Цзытао... Спасибо за помощь, – Тао улыбнулся и пожал руку.

– Нет, не стоит благодарности. Я, так или иначе, все равно ждал моделей.

Как только новый знакомый Тао договорил фразу, в зал зашел высокий брюнет. Фотографы и визажисты тут же встали и подошли к модели, чтобы наложить макияж, рассказать о позах и выражениях лица, которые он должен сделать. Тао совершенно не заботила вся эта суматоха вокруг. Его взгляд был зафиксирован на красивом лице и властном виде модели. Он прошелся взглядом по всему телу парня и вернулся обратно к лицу, на секунды встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Он выглядит удивительно, не так ли? – Бекхен положил руку на плечо Тао. – Его зовут Крис, он работает на наше агентство. Довольно известный. Слышал, что многие пытались сблизится с ним, но он отвергал их всех. У него нет никаких скандалов, и о нем почти нет никакой информации, но я думаю, что это делает его еще более привлекательным и таинственным, не находишь?

– Да… Да, если ты так говоришь.

Тао снова бросил взгляд на Криса, но тот был уже занят разговором с главным фотографом. Затем появились два помощника и принесли мраморную вазу желтоватого цвета с зелеными гортензиями и фиолетовыми ветками сирени, которые Тао доставил с другими цветами. Уголки рта китайца немного поползли вверх. Почему-то он был горд, что их цветочный магазин способствовал такому большому проекту. И, кроме того, эти цветы идеально подходили ко внешности модели. Гортензии символизируют холодность, и Крис тоже не показывает никаких эмоций, по-видимому, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь читал его мысли. Противоречит этим цветам сирень, означающая первые, нежные эмоции влюбленности. Тао вдруг стало интересно, испытывал ли когда-нибудь такой холодный на вид человек, как Крис, что-то подобное.

Модель поднял вазу и поставил на плечо, поддерживая правой рукой. Фотографы и их помощники начали фотографировать его из всех возможных углов, и на них было действительно смешно смотреть из-за их веселых поз. Что было более интересным, так это изменение выражения лица Криса. Его взгляд смягчился, соответствуя тонкому цвету сирени, сразу, как только начали фотографировать. Тао также заметил, насколько одежда подходит модели. Он выглядел так элегантно и благородно, прямо как статуя в стиле барокко.

В комнате было тихо, единственное, что можно было услышать, это щелчки от камер и инструкции фотографа. Все были слишком очарованы королевской аурой, которую испускает Крис. Как вдруг у Тао на всю громкость зазвонил телефон, заставляя его вздрогнуть и быстро ответить на звонок.

– Тао, где ты? Я же сказал вернуться быстрее! – Лей звучал гневно и злобно.

– Я… Прости, буду в течение нескольких минут, – прошептал Тао, краснея и избегая странных взглядов от персонала и Криса. Он быстро, прощаясь, помахал Бекхену и покинул зал съемки.

Весь оставшийся день изображение того, как Крис позирует с вазой цветов, не выходило из головы Тао. Лей ругал его несколько раз, потому что он поливал водой мимо растений, подавал не те цветы и не мог вспомнить заказы своих клиентов.

– ЭЙ... ХУАН ЦЗЫТАО! ПРОСНИСЬ!

Тао вздрогнул, когда услышал, как Исин кричит его имя. Он срывал листья с бонсая и, вместо корзины, разбрасывал их по всему полу. Лей вздохнул.

– Я знаю, что сейчас невыносимая жара, даже в магазине, но нужно сосредоточиться, Таоцзы.

– …Извини, я сейчас все уберу.

Лей кивнул и оставил своего друга, для того чтобы позаботиться о клиентах. Тао потер лоб и громко вздохнул. Он должен перестать думать о Крисе. Они из совершенно разных миров. Единственное, что может сделать Тао - восхищаться издалека, что все почитатели Криса и делали, потому что он был, как неприступный Бог. Тао вообще должен радоваться, ведь ему повезло, он смог увидеть его живьем.

Тао собрал листья в совок и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Он решил бросить свое мимолетное увлечение в мусорку так же, как и эти засохшие листы.

_~ Спустя неделю ~_

Лей обсуждал с клиентами тему украшения их свадьбы, поэтому Тао сидел и скучал. Лухан вернулся из отпуска и сейчас ухаживает за цветами на заднем дворе. Сейчас пятница, вторая половина дня, а магазин был по-прежнему занят. Есть две причины, почему он был настолько популярен: во-первых, их продукция всегда была свежей, и найти хоть одно увядшие растение просто невозможно. Во-вторых, трое рабочих были молодыми и красивыми парнями, поэтому они привлекали много клиентов-женщин. Иногда Тао понимал, что девушки просили идеальный букет, хотя сами не знали, чего они хотят.

 _«Оппа, как думаешь, он будет соответствовать моим глазам?»_ \- они будут спрашивать тебя совершенно тупые вопросы, заставляя других клиентов ждать. Но, тем не менее, Исин не хотел нанимать других работников, потому что он верил в способности и трудолюбие его команды, состоящей из друзей.

Последний клиент вышел из магазина, и Тао потянулся, растирая свои усталые глаза. Когда он открыл глаза, прямо перед ним стоял высокий и, кажется, знакомый парень. Он снял свои очки, глядя на Тао бесстрастными глазами.

Тао сглотнул. Он, черт возьми, думал, что никогда не увидит его снова. Что такого он сделал, что теперь этот парень стоит перед ним? 

– Эй, я думаю, я видел вас на съемке, – сказал модель.

– Д-Да… Я доставлял цветы, и я немного наблюдал за фотосессией, пока отдыхал, – неуверенно проговорил Тао, все еще не веря, что такая знаменитость стоит перед ним.

– Они были прекрасны. Извините, что вам пришлось тогда доставить так быстро и так много цветов, это я настоял, чтобы они присутствовали на фотографиях. Я приехал сюда принести свои извинения и выразить благодарность, – высокий парень поклонился на девяносто градусов.

– Да все нормально, – немного смущенно почесал Тао свой затылок. Такая вежливость делает этого парня еще более причудливым, думал Тао. – ...Мы принимаем заказы, как этот, довольно часто... – Тао нервно посмотрел на Криса. – Так или иначе... Вы хотите что-нибудь еще?

– Да-Да… Я просто смотрю, что может украсить мою квартиру, – Крис снова посмотрел в глаза Тао. 

– Не лучше ли вам купить искусственные цветы? – спросил Тао, встав со стула и обойдя стол.

– Я не люблю их. Я бы скорее выложил все свои деньги за настоящие растения, чем пластиковые будут стоять в моей комнате.

– Х-Хорошо… – кивнул младший. – Какие цветы или растения вы имеете в виду?

Модель немного улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Тао понял его, и достал несколько фотографий из своего кармана.

– Это моя гостиная. У меня уже есть кое-что на примете, но мне нужно чужое мнение.

Тао посмотрел на фотографии и представил, что сам сейчас стоит в этой гостиной. Стены были окрашены в мягкий, легкий, кремовый цвет и украшены парой картин. Пол был сделан из темного дерева, а диван имел тот же цвет, что и стены. С одной стороны гостиной было окно в пол, полностью изготовленное из стекла, что позволяло прекрасно рассмотреть удивительный вид на город. С другой стороны был телевизор с большим, плоским экраном, стереосистемы, полка с книгами и компакт-дисками. Тао даже заметил несколько бутылок дорогого вина.

Все помещение выглядело очень благородно, как и сам Крис. Так же, как Тао и ожидал. Он сразу понял, почему Крис хотел украшений, потому что, хотя и смотрелось дорого, все было ужасно пустынно. Это не назовешь минимализмом, это, скорее всего, какая-то недоделанность.

– Так как все выглядит очень просто, можно использовать не только растения, но и цветы. Любой цвет будет хорош.

Крис кивнул.

– Да, я тоже так думаю. Какие цветы вы рекомендуете?

Тао сразу подумал о своих фаворитах. 

– Как насчет лилий? Я имею в виду... не белые, они слишком простые... Подождите, я покажу вам свою коллекцию лилий. 

Тао привел своего клиента в особую часть магазина, она была полностью заполнена лилиями, совершенно любого цвета и вида. Приятный аромат витал в воздухе, и Тао любил этот запах. Каждое утро он сначала заходил сюда, а только затем начинал заботиться о других растениях.

– Эти лилии называются «Персиковая Роза», они похожи на крем с красным оттенком. Думаю, они неплохо будут смотреться, – заявил Тао, указывая на соцветия.

– Что вы думаете о темно-красных с белым ободком?

– Это не так легко для меня – решить, что лучше, – усмехнулся флорист, – поскольку лилии мои любимые цветы… но я думаю, что они будут соответствовать вашему стилю.

– Тогда я уверен, что вы знаете, как правильно ухаживать за ними, верно?

– Да, вы должны отрезать стебли под улом в 45-градусов, так что они смогут…

– Как насчет того, чтобы вы заботились о них?

Тао непонимающе похлопал глазами и перевел взгляд на своего клиента.

– Ч-что?..

– Я хочу, что бы вы заботились о моих растениях, когда меня не будет дома.


	2. Chapter 2

Тао нервно потер свой лоб. Его родители с детства твердили ему не ходить с незнакомыми людьми. А теперь он сидит в дорогом спортивном автомобиле знаменитости и пытается делать совершенно невозмутимый вид. Он всю неделю не думал об этом парне и уже забыл о его существовании, как он появился из неоткуда, а теперь вообще везет к себе домой. 

_– Ч-что? Я конечно могу оказать вам услугу, чтобы помочь с оформлением... но вот насчет ухода..._

_– Не волнуйтесь, я буду платить вам дополнительно за каждый раз. Или этого не достаточно?_

_– Н-нет! – воскликнул Тао. – Мне следует обсудить это с моим боссом… Я не могу просто взять и согласиться без его ведома._

_Из ниоткуда, как по щелчку, выскочил Лей и встретил модель._

_– Ах, вы уже здесь, г-н Ву!_

_Тао бросил на друга вопросительный взгляд. Они знают друг друга?! Крис лишь кивнул Исину._

_– Здравствуйте._

_– Тao, мы уже разговаривали с ним по телефону. Это большая честь, что такая звезда, как он, воспользовался нашими услугами. И я не вижу причин, почему ты должен отказываться. Кроме того, ты лучший, когда речь заходит о лилиях. Ты можешь приходить на работу позже или, наоборот, уходить пораньше._

_ЦзыТао вздохнул. У него уже закончились отговорки, чтобы отказать, и сейчас, казалось, не согласиться на такое предложение просто невежливо. Он кивнул головой и окончательно согласился._

_Крис расплылся небольшой улыбкой._

_– Прекрасно, я зайду снова, когда вы закончите с работой, тогда я смогу показать вам квартиру._

Это было невероятно странно, что парень сам приехал в их магазин, подвергая себя возможному натиску фанатов. Тао думал, что модель, должно быть, сумасшедший, раз попросил его украсить свой дом. Он мог нанять кто-нибудь еще, например, известного модного дизайнера, чтобы тот сделал все в лучших традициях. 

Но, ЦзыТао, тебя это не должно волновать. Парень вздохнул и посмотрел в окно автомобиля. Тишина в салоне была невыносимой. Крис говорит не много, в приниципе, как и ожидалось. А Тао, он был слишком застенчивым и замкнутым парнем, и открыть себя чужому человеку так легко просто не мог. И, ради Бога, как он должен вести себя с красивыми знаменитостями?! К счастью, ему не нужно видеть его каждый день, хотя Тао и должен приезжать каждый день, чтобы поливать цветы. Он предположил, что у Криса должен быть плотный график

– Вы учитесь в университете? – спросил Крис, тем самым нарушая молчание. Светофор горел красным.

– Не сейчас, я взял академический отпуск, – ответил Тао и перевел взгляд на Криса. 

Тао был хорошим парнем, который был обучен прекрасным манерам, и поэтому он всегда будет смотреть на своего собеседника во время разговора. И говорить только правду. Даже, если это будет неудобно, он будет следовать своим принципам. Как и сейчас, даже когда он чувствует, как сильный взгляд Криса бурит отверстие на его лице.

К счастью, загорелся зеленый свет, и Крис перевел взгляд на дорогу. 

– На каком отделении вы учитесь?

– Музыка, – незамедлительно ответил Тао.

– Прекрасно.

Тао был благодарен, что Крис не стал задавать дополнительные вопросы или не стал спрашивать, почему он оставил учебу, хотя и был одним из лучших студентов. Он не мог врать. Хуан не хотел рассказывать ему, что, как бы сильно он не хотел вернуться в колледж, сейчас он просто не мог это сделать.

Автомобиль въехал в район, который был известен своими богатыми жителями. Тао не мог насмотреться на роскошные здания и дорогие транспортные средства. Он провел все свое детство в Храме Шаолинь, где обучался ушу и вел до чертиков простую, скромную жизнь. Он видел такие здания только по телевизору и сейчас был очень рад видеть их вживую. Может быть поэтому, он сейчас слишком взволнован. Тао услышал, как Крис спокойно усмехнулся тому, как глаза Тао сверкали от нового мира, в который он только что вступил. К тому же, младший, сам того не замечая, начал охать и ахать от восторга.

– Все они выглядят так впечатляюще… – заявил Тао.

– Не так уж все это и прекрасно.

Тао не понимал эту модель. Он считает, что все богатые люди предпочитают интерьер в экстравагантном стиле, поэтому и не видят красоты в простых вещах. Но Тао проигнорировал его и продолжил любоваться домами до тех пор, пока Крис не заехал в гараж огромной башни. Также Крис объяснил ему, как добраться сюда общественным транспортом.

– Приехали, – сказал модель и выключил двигатель. Тао кивнул и вышел из машины, следуя за парнем к лифтам. Крис нажал на кнопку тридцатого этажа, и Тао сглотнул от такой огромной высоты.

Модель достал ключи и открыл дверь своей квартиры. Свет тут же озарил все помещение. Когда они вошли, первое, что заметил Тао, было море обуви, аккуратно помещенное на четыре большие полки. Ну, он же модель, ему положено, правда?

Крис указал на комнату. 

– Вы можете отдохнуть там некоторое время. Вы что-нибудь хотели бы выпить?

Младший лишь скромно ответил:

– Только воды, пожалуйста… 

Крис улыбнулся. 

– Вы пришли в такое место и хотите только воды? Но если вы говорите...

Тао покраснел и прошел в комнату. Пока шел, красноволосый рассмотрел четыре картины в коридоре и понял, что Крис имел хороший вкус в искусстве. Картины изображали четыре сезона и красоту не только природы, но и города, на протяжении всего года. Затем Тао остановился перед изображением зимы. Картина была небольшой. На ней была изображена обнаженная грудь человека. Можно было увидеть, что часть его лица была отрезана, чтобы зритель не мог увидеть глаз. Было видно сердце, но замороженное и какое-то слабое. Не смотря на все это, человек по-прежнему улыбался.

«Принц льда» – название картины, так красочно описывало хозяина квартиры. Тао по-прежнему завороженно смотрел на сердце, когда услышал шаги.

– Нравится? – Крис остановился рядом с ним, давая ему стакан воды.

– Да, – Тао посмотрел на него, – это невероятно красиво. Спасибо. 

– Мне она тоже нравится, но я чувствую, что она не подходит для дома. Она выглядит слишком холодно.

– Нет. Она просто слишком эмоциональна, по сравнению с другими картинами. 

Крис некоторое время ничего не говорил, но потом положил руку на плечо Тао и привел его в свою гостиную. Комната смотрелась еще более впечатляюще, чем на фотографиях, что Крис показал ему. Тао отошел от Криса, который стоял за ним и улыбался. Флорист был невероятно потрясен размером и элегантностью этой гостиной. Красноволосый медленно обошел вокруг, внимательно рассматривая каждый угол и каждую мебель. Затем он отправился к большому окну, где был прекрасный вид на ночной город. Тао приложил свои руки против стекла и уставился на тысячи огней мегаполиса.

– Держите, – произнес Крис, размахивая ключом прямо перед лицом, приклеившегося к стеклу Тао. – Так вы сможете открыть дверь, когда я не дома.

Тао моргнул и взял ключ. 

– Вы всегда так легко даете ключи от своей квартиры кому-то? 

– Но вы не кто-нибудь. 

Глаза мальчика немного расширились в связи с таким заявлением, но Крис помешал ему думать дальше и продолжал говорить.

– Во всяком случае, вы уже знаете, как расположить лилии?

Тао кивнул, так как в голове уже действительно расставил все по полочкам.

– Да, у меня есть идея. Я приду завтра, чтобы показать проект.

– Хорошо, просто оставьте его на тумбе у входа. Меня не будет здесь, с утра я уезжаю в ГонКонг. 

– Вот как, – флорист попытался подавить свое разочарование и улыбнулся. – Тогда отлично. Ну, я лучше пойду, вам рано встать и сейчас нужно отдохнуть.

Крис кивнул и последовал за ним к двери, где Тао оставил свои ботинки.

– Мне отвезти вас домой?

– Нет, нет необходимости! – отказался Тао.

– Дайте мне свой телефон, – вдруг попросил Крис.

– Что?

– Я сказал: «Дайте мне свой телефон».

Тао сделал непонимающий вид, но, тем не менее, сделал, как ему было сказано. Крис набрал свой номер.

– Ах, я вижу, у вас есть KakaoTalk. Думаю, что мы можем отправлять друг другу сообщения.

Младший покраснел. Почему Крис будет писать ему сообщения, и почему он должен связываться с ним именно в KakaoTalk?!

Как будто читая мысли младшего, Крис сказал: 

– Когда вы закончите завтра, отправите мне фото гостиной. 

– Хорошо, но не лучше ли сказать мне, когда вы вернетесь и организовать все в этот день?

– Хотя у меня есть график, я никогда знаю, когда встречи и собрания могут быть отменены. Так что когда я вернусь, я хочу отдохнуть в красиво оформленной гостиной.

Тао внезапно занервничал, как и сказал Крис, модель будет занят, и поэтому флорист должен быть ответственным за его благополучие и комфорт. Парень быстро кивнул и, пожелав модели спокойной ночи, вышел из квартиры. Когда он покинул здание и сел в автобус, Тао сделал глубокий вдох. Все казалось немного нереально, слúшком нереально. Единственное, что он сейчас хотел - это заснуть. И, проснувшись завтра утром, вернуться в реальность, где он не знает парня, который вызывает рой бабочек в его животе, когда стоит близко или просто смотрит на него. Потому что Тао слишком устал так волноваться и краснеть рядом с ним.

***

Лухан был последним, кто покинул их магазин сегодня, потому что Тао и Лей были на выездах. Он закрыл дверь магазина и направился домой, не желая ничего, кроме душа и мягкой кровати. Он любит свою работу, но иногда она слишком утомительная, особенно в летнее время. По сравнению с работой в магазине, его работа во дворе или в качестве поставщика была гораздо более изнурительной. Он не жалуется, так как добровольно принял эту работу.

Когда он вышел из автобуса, чтобы дойти до квартиры, ему нужно было пройти квартал пешком. Дорога была темной, и на ней никого не было. Лухан был в наушниках и подпевал песне, как вдруг почувствовал руку, сильно схватившую его за шею, и что-то острое с другой стороны. Лухан вздрогнул, когда захват причинил ему боль.

– Не шуми, или я ударю тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

Лухан нервно сглотнул, когда почувствовал острый кончик ножа на своей шее. Он был на грани паники, потому что читал рассказы жертв, которые были изувечены после ограблений. Он пытался перевернуть свою голову назад, чтобы хотя бы мельком увидеть лицо разбойника, но, как только Лухан немного наклонил голову, грабитель сжал его шею еще сильнее, заставляя Ханя взвизгнуть.

– Доставай деньги, – сказал разбойник. 

Его голос, казалось, был приглушен, наверное, он закрыл лицо чем-то. Лухан не ответил, поэтому лезвие впилось в кожу сильнее. 

– Я это… я... Они в моей сумке... – заикался Лухан. Он не хотел отдавать свой кошелек, даже если это и был безопасный выход. В нем было кое-что, что играет незаменимую роль, и он лучше подвергается опасности, нежели отдаст её. Но потом вспомнил, что еще нес в рюкзаке и быстро понял выход из этой ситуации. 

– Я-я сейчас возьму их…

– Быстрее! – грубо рявкнул человек сзади, но Лухан заметил намек на нервозность и опаску в его голосе.

Лухан тихонько запустил руку в сумку и нащупал цветочный горшок. Дома у него был бонсай, который было необходимо пересадить в новый горшок, поэтому он взял один из магазина.

– Я сказал быстрее!

Флорист сделал глубокий вдох. На этот раз он был рад, что Тао рассказывал ему несколько методов самообороны и даже немного занимался с ним. В следующий момент он вытащил горшок и перевернулся так быстро, что грабитель не смог отреагировать.

Горшок разбился на куски о голову преступника, а сам он бессознательно упал на землю. Хотя тело Лухана дрожало, парень чувствовал облегчение. Но затем паника снова одолела его. Что делать, если он убил человека?! Хань быстро опустился на колени рядом с разбойником и отбросил нож, в случае, если он очнется. Затем Лухан поднес палец к его носу, проверка, дышал ли он или нет. Блондин выпустил вздох облегчения, когда понял, что грабитель еще был жив, поэтому он быстро вынул свой мобильный, собираясь вызвать полицию.

Но потом Лухан опустил пристальный взгляд на лицо лежащего парня. Этот парень выглядел очень молодо и, должно быть, ему было около двадцати лет. Даже в темноте его кожа казалась белой. И мягкой. Его дыхание было тихим и... Короче говоря: он был слишком красив, чтобы быть преступником.

К счастью на грабителе была лишь какая-то ткань, и Лухан медленно снял ее, чтобы проверить, были ли там раны. Сняв ткань, Лухан уставился на парня с округлившимися глазами. Волосы грабителя были выкрашены во все цвета радуги. Лу был настолько ошеломлен прической, что его рука инстинктивно потянулся и потрепала мягкие волосы парня. 

Лухан про себя усмехнулся и поднял обмякшее тело. Он решил забрать его домой. Он не позвонил в полицию, потому что не хотел, чтобы такой молодой человек сидел за решеткой. А также потому, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ударил такого красивого парня. Его ум уже наивно решил, что Лухан должен стать друзьями с его грабителем. Лухан верил в хорошую сторону людей и думал, что у злоумышленника должна быть причина, зачем он пытался ограбить его. Может быть он был неплохой, но бездомный парень?

Какой бы ни была причина, Лухан все равно простит его, после того, как он проснется. Было уже половина десятого, когда он затащил своего нового знакомого к себе в дом и поместил его на свою кровать. Сам Лухан сидел на полу рядом с кроватью, его голова покоилась в его руках. Он смотрел на парня, что мирно спал с невероятно умиротворенным лицом. Затем он заметил пот на лбу парня. Хотя он был одет просто, но ткань была достаточно толстой, чтобы нагреть тело. Первое, о чем подумал Лухан, что было бы лучше открыть окно, но он жил на втором этаже, а на ночной улице сейчас много москитов. Но он определенно не хочет, что бы эти дьявольские создания покрыли белую кожу его гостя некрасивыми, красными пятнами.

Лухан осторожно провел рукой по телу парня, замечая, что оно достаточно накаченное. Тяжело выдохнув, он снял со своего гостя верхнюю одежду. 

Флорист был благодарен, что было темно, и что грабитель спал, потому что неловкий румянец атаковал его щеки. Странно, но температура воздуха в помещении выросла. По окончанию Лухан оставил незнакомца в одной майке и боксерах. Оглядев парня, Хань быстро вышел из своей комнаты и направился в душ. Он провел остаток ночи на своем диване в гостиной, смотря футбол до тех пор, пока его веки не стали тяжелыми, и он заснул.

_~ На следующий день ~_

Когда Сехун открыл глаза, он понял, что находится в чужой комнате. Он никогда не был в этом месте, и вспомнить, как он тут очутился, тоже не мог. Он сидел тихо, как вдруг почувствовал пульсирующую боль в голове. Что, черт возьми, он вчера делал, и почему он здесь? Сехун помассировал виски и закрыл глаза, ожидая, что головная боль отступит. Затем он моргнул, изучая каждый уголок спальни. Напротив него был огромный зеркальный шкаф с десятком футбольных мячей на нем. Справа стояла полка с несколькими трофеями и фотографии. Каждое свободное пространство между мебелью было заставлено горшками с бонсаями, также было несколько ваз со всевозможными цветами. Те, которые Сехун знал, были: ромашки, хризантемы, фиалки и розы всех возможных цветов. Когда Се посмотрел на тумбочку, он нашел собрание компакт-дисков и iPod. Затем он посмотрел налево. Там было окно, украшенное бежевой шторой, но все еще пропускающее достаточно света, чтобы понять, что было утро.

После нескольких секунд дальнейшего наблюдения он решил встать и изучить другие комнаты в этой странной квартире. Но тут же зашипел, ведь боль вернулась. Когда парень открыл дверь спальни, в нос ему дарил восхитительный аромат свежего кофе, заставляя его проследовать на кухню. Пока он шел, то мог слышать мягкий голос, напевавший какую-то песню. И только Сехун приблизился к певцу, как мелодия остановилась.

– А-а-а! – закричал парень и от испуга пролил содержимое кружки, прекрасно попадая в радужную голову Сехуна. 

Прежде чем Сехун смог отреагировать на горячее вещество на своей голове, он почувствовал тонкие пальчики, вытирающие его волосы махровым полотенцем. Затем он, наконец-то, смог взглянуть на паренька, который в панике все еще вытирал его голову. Он худощавый, но тело было накачено. Парень был немного ниже, чем он сам. Но то, что очаровало его больше всего, это большие, искренние глаза.

А потом Сехун понял. Это был парень, которого он хотел ограбить прошлой ночью, но в него приземлилось что-то твердое, и он потерял сознание. Он не мог поверить, что его жертва не выдвигает обвинения против него или не звонит в полицию. Он что, вместо этого, принес грабителя к себе домой?!

– Я-я сожалею! Я снова ударил тебя! Все нормально?! Господи, что если я опять...

– Все хорошо, правда… – сказал Сехун, немного улыбаясь и пытаясь остановить панику у другого парня.

Тот кивнул, но все же осмотрел голову Сехуна, чтобы удостовериться, что тот был действительно целым и невредимым. Затем он отвернулся к плите, и уже через пару секунд на журнальном столике в гостиной стояли две тарелки с блинчиками и столько же кружек со свежим кофе. 

– Моя кухня слишком маленькая, чтобы есть там вдвоем. Надеюсь, гостиная тебя устроит. Ох, и кстати, меня зовут Лухан!

Радужный мальчик кивнул и засунул большой кусок блина в рот.

– Я Сехун… Могу я задать тебе вопрос?

– Да, конечно!

– Почему ты не вызвал полицию?

– Ты не похож на грабителя. И молодые люди не должны сидеть в тюрьме.

– И ты предпочел, чтобы я сидел в твоей квартире? – съязвил Сехун.

Лухан не ответил и посмотрел вниз на свое кофе.

– Ну… Я не хотел оставлять тебя там...

– Ты мог бы отправить меня в больницу. Что если у меня сотрясение мозга? Моя голова еще чертовски болит!

– Я… Я...

– Представь, что если я бы проснулся и убил тебя в твоей собственной квартире. 

– Но ты это не сделал! – воскликнул Лухан, сердито глядя на Сехуна. Последний посмотрел на него, удивился, а затем потупил взгляд. 

– Извини.

После короткого молчания Лухан спросил:

– Почему ты стал… грабителем?

Сехун, отпивая напиток, спокойно ответил. 

– Мне было скучно. 

Из всех причин, что Лу мог придумать, это самая идиотская! Какой придурок будет угрожать другим просто потому, что он скучает?! Он посмотрел на Сехуна, который продолжил. 

– Иногда ты просто должен попробовать все возможное, чтобы избежать скуки. Вчера было действительно интересно, конечно за исключением твоего нехилого удара. 

Когда Сехун наконец удосужился посмотреть на собеседника, Лухан смотрел на него восхищенным взглядом, а глаза его сверкали. Сехун не знал, что Лу был одинок, и поэтому ему тоже было скучно. Но теперь он нашел кого-то, кто похож на него. Хотя тот и выбрал более экстремальный путь борьбы со скукой.

Затем Лухан внезапно начал хихикать, тем самым пугая нового приятеля. Сехун правда не знал о чем думать, но это парень кардинально отличается от всех людей, что он знал. С виду этот парень был сумасшедшим. Но вот его лицо было невероятно красивым, Сехун никогда не видел таких людей. 

– Почему ты… Смеёшься?

Вдруг Лухан вскакивает со своего места и неожиданно обвивает свои руки вокруг шеи Сехуна, почти пугая того своим поведением. 

– Ты можешь остаться у меня, сколько захочешь, Сехун-а! Я знаю, что ты не плохой человек!

Сехун с секунду переваривал информацию, а потом расплылся в чеширской улыбке. Он останется в этом доме с этим парнем. Им же не будет скучно?


	4. Chapter 4

Тао вытер пот со лба, когда закончил компaновать цветы и расставлять вазы в квартире Криса. Он выбрал все самые свежие лилии, которые только мог найти в магазине. Хотя Tao и знал, что Крис вернется не скоро, он все равно следовал предпочтениям заказчика.

Вначале он поместил вазы в углу коридора, рядом со входной дверью. Но когда представил, как на это взглянет только что вошедший человек, он покачал головой и перенес большую, тяжелую стеклотару совершенно в другое место – на изголовье дивана. Первое, что можно было бы сделать после утомительной работы – принять душ, а затем расслабиться на диване. Тао кивнул своим мыслям и оставил вазу на месте. 

Как Лей и Лухан, Тао любил, чтобы цветы и растения были приятным украшением в его маленькой квартирке. Если обычный человек зайдет в спальню Тао, думаю, он заработает аллергию. Его комната совершенно соответствовала отделу лилий в магазине, где работал флорист. Все помещение, без исключения, было заставлено лилиями различных цветов, видов и размеров.

Тао заполнил вазы водой и начал разрезать стебли лилий для того, чтобы позволить им легче впитывать воду. Он аккуратно расставил их в вазы и добавил дополнительные декоративные листья других растений, чтобы сделать букет более объемным. Когда Тао расставил вазы, он взял салфетку и начал снимать пыльцу с тычинок, чтобы, не дай Бог, они смогли запачкать что-нибудь. Затем он использовал мягкую щетку, чтобы удалить остатки осыпавшейся пыльцы с лепестков.

Когда он, наконец, закончил, позволил себе упасть на дорогой диван в гостиной Криса. Он не мог заснуть прошлой ночью, так как думал о том, как расставить цветы. Ну, это было только первые пару часов. Остальная часть ночи была посвещена лицу Криса, которое просто застряло в его сознании, несмотря на все усилия не думать о нем.

– Это плохо, – пробормотал Тао и потер глаза тыльной стороной левой руки. 

Тао следует больше уделять времени работе и попросту забыть эту бесполезную заинтересованность Крисом. Или же ему снова будет больно. Кроме того, Крис был знаменитостью, какого черта ему вообще думать о таком простом смертном, как Тао. Он просто обслуживающее звено.

Вдруг он почувствовал, что в кармане завибрировал телефон. Когда он разблокировал экран, то увидел сообщение от Криса.

_От: Крис  
Привет.  
Можешь выслать мне фото гостиной, пожалуйста? У меня перерыв, так что поторопись, цветочный мальчик. _

Тао пришлось перечитать последние два слова несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что Крис действительно назвал его цветочным мальчиком. И когда они успели перейти на «ты»? Он тут же почувствовал, как его щеки загорелись, но он сказал себе, что модель просто пытается быть смешным. Красноголовый быстро встал и сделал несколько фотографий оформленной квартиры, впоследствии отсылая их Крису. Не прошло и минуты, как тот ответил.

_От: Крис  
Неплохо, неплохо. На самом деле, ты можешь украсить все, как тебе нравится, а потом показать мне. Мне очень нравится твой выбор._

_Для: Крис  
Спасибо._

Крис сделал комплимент, и лицо Тао покраснело. Поэтому он решил поскорее закрыть свой телефон и оставить эту квартиру как можно быстрее. Когда он удостоверился, что запер дверь, Тао развернулся, чтобы пойти к лифтам, как вдруг наткнулся на пожилую леди. Содержание ее сумок высыпалось на пол, и Тао, ахнув, начал быстро собирать продукты обратно в пакеты. 

– Я-я сожалею! – Тао быстро поклонился ей, не смея взглянуть на нее.

– Ох, все в порядке, не беспокойтесь! – проговорила бабулька и потрепала Тао по щеке. – Я еще не так стара! Но, могу я спросить, кто вы? Я никогда не видела вас раньше. Вы приятель Криса или что-то подобное?

– Нет! – воскликнул парень, – я-я Хуан Цзытао… Я флорист и выполняю заказ г-на Ву.

– Приятно познакомиться! Я миссис Чой! А мой маленький Крис не у себя, правильно? Какой занятой ребенок! Он должен уже найти кого-то и успокоиться! И... Эх... Тао, правильно? Могли бы вы помочь мне с этими сумками? Я соседка Криса.

Тао кивнул и помог старой леди с сумками. Когда он поставил их в коридоре ее квартиры, женщина настояла, чтобы Тао попробовал ее суп из красной фасоли. Парень вздохнул и принял предложение, не желая обидеть старушку. Он узнал, что она вдова, а все ее дети работают за рубежом, поэтому она была очень одинока, и ей даже не с кем поговорить. Сначала Тао было жаль ее, но потом он заметил, что после того, как г-жа Чой начала болтать, ее было уже не остановить. 

– Г-жа Чой… Мне нужно...

– О, а потом мы отправились на отдых в Таиланд! И ты не представляешь, как долго мы туда летели! Двадцать пять часов! 

– Простите, что перебиваю, но мне…

– …А потом Чунмен потерялся! Представляешь?! Но его нашел какой-то живущий там старик. Он отвел его в... 

– МИССИС ЧОЙ! – неожиданно выкрикнул флорист. – Mне жаль, но мне нужно ехать на работу. Мы можем пообщаться позже. 

– Ох, какая жалость! – расстроенным голосом сказала она, а затем улыбнулась. – Но спасибо, что уделил мне столько времени. В наше время молодежь такая занятая. Скажи своему любимому, чтобы почаще заходил ко мне! 

– Кому сказать? 

– Крису конечно! А теперь иди, я не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал из-за меня! 

Лицо Тао озарило смущение. Он только хотел объяснить старушке, что его не связывают никакие отношения с Крисом, но миссис Чой просто вытолкнула его из своей квартиры, сказав, чтобы пришел еще, и захлопнула дверь. Он вздохнул и достал телефон, чтобы проверить время. Разблокировав экран, Тао снова обнаружил сообщение от Криса. 

_От: Крис  
Ох, и я забыл сказать, что есть одна пожилая дама, проживающая по соседству. Она хорошая, но постарайся избежать любого разговора с ней, если конечно хочешь прийти на работу вовремя._

Он что, не мог сказать раньше?

***

Бекхен организовывал зал для следующей фотосъемки, когда всеобщее внимание обратилось ко входу. Модель вошла в зал. Она и ее высокий менеджер вежливо поприветствовали персонал. Девушка пошла наносить макияж, а ее менеджер говорил с фотографом.

– Вы можете сегодня не торопиться, показ Виктории на сегодня был отменен, так что мы не спешим, – сообщил менеджер своим глубоким голосом.

Бекхен наконец сел на стул, закончив с подборкой деталей к декорациям. Все то время, что он носился с реквизитами, он чувствовал, будто кто-то смотрит на него. Но понять кто, он не мог, так как в зале было около сотни человек. Почему кто-то смотрит на него? Он делает что-то неправильно? Или может что-то с его макияжем? Паранойя атаковала Бекхена, поэтому он быстро побежал в уборную, проверить свое отражение в зеркале.

Подводка на глазах выглядела идеально, его фиолетовые волосы прекрасно уложены, а на одежде ни единой складочки. Бен растерянно почесал затылок. Пока парень был в раздумьях, перед ним внезапно появилась высокая фигура.

– Ты Бен Бекхен? – спросил глубокий, знакомый голос. 

Фиолетововолосый парень посмотрел наверх и встретился с парой больших глаз, которые пристально смотрели на него. То странное чувство, что преследовало его в зале, вернулось.

– Да, это мое имя, – ответил Бек, сканируя гиганта с ног до головы.

– Фотограф ищет вас.

– Ой, хорошо, спасибо, что предупредили…

– Пак Чанель. Менеджер Виктории. 

– Эм, было приятно встретиться с вами, г-н Пак. Мне нужно вернуться к работе, – Бекхен поклонился и прошел мимо парня, получая такой же пристальный взгляд. 

До перерыва Бекхен был сосредоточен на работе, пытаясь игнорировать свою паранойю. Он до сих пор чувствует, что кто-то прожигает в нем дырку своим интенсивным взглядом. Но это все равно не мешало ему общаться с Викторией. Она оказалась очень приятной и милой девушкой. Она даже посоветовала свою любимую подводку Бекхену. Так они и разговорились. Примерно через полчаса к ним подошел менеджер модели.

– Виктория, визажисты зовут тебя. Сказали, что должны обновить твой макияж, – проговорил Чанель девушке, но вот его глаза были на Бекхене, который немного сжался от такого взгляда и отвернулся, смотря на вазу с жасмином. 

Модель посмотрела на Чанеля, а затем переместила свой взгляд на Бекхена и пару раз моргнула. 

– Ой, ладно! Было весело поговорить с тобой, Бекхен! Мы должны сходить по магазинам вместе, и я уверена, что я получу с тобой больше удовольствия, нежели с этим парнем, – она указала на своего менеджера, который недовольно закатил глаза.

Сначала Бек разинул рот — такая милая девушка предложила ему сходить по магазинам — затем он ярко улыбнулся и кивнул. 

– Конечно, мне оставить свой номер?

– Да, само собой! Просто скажи его Чанелю. Я сегодня забыла свой мобильник и сумку. Ну, думаю, мне нужно идти. Увидимся, Бен-Бек!

Бекхен захихикал на такое прозвище и быстро написал на листке свой номер, так как ему тоже нужно возвращаться к работе. Когда он протянул бумажку Чанелю, он замер. Это парень смотрел на него невероятно пристальным взглядом, будто наизнанку выворачивал. Дизайнер сглотнул, не зная, что делать. Он быстро сунул листок в папку, которую держал Чанель, и произнес:

– Простите, мне нужно идти, – нервозно сказал Бек и склонился в небольшом поклоне.

Чанель кивнул и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать Бекхену, как вдруг его телефон зазвонил. Менеджер поднял трубку, и Бекхен увидел, как тот нахмурил брови, а голос его звучал намного глубже, чем раньше.

– Вы звонили в полицию? Или в больницы?.. Этот трудный ребенок... Может быть Сехун вернется сегодня, так уже было... Да... Ну, я на работе, так что пожалуйста, решите эту проблему. Да, до свидания.

Чанель потер свой лоб и отправился к Виктории, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Бекхен мог видеть, как она вздохнула и нервно закусила свою нижнюю губу. Затем она прошептала что-то в ответ, и Чанель кивнул, печатая что-то в своем телефоне и уходя к выходу.

Бекхен покачал головой и напомнил себе, чтобы не был слишком любопытным. Это не его дело, какие у них неприятности. Он переносил вазу с цветами, когда он услышал свой телефон, что сообщал ему о входящем сообщении. Он быстро вытащил его, чтобы увидеть сообщение. Он немного удивился, когда увидел странный номер, который не был сохранен в его мобильном. Бен открыл сообщение:

_Я жду вас после работы на стоянке. Я должен поговорить с вами.  
Пак Чанель._

***

Лухан разувается и закрывает дверь своей квартиры одновременно. Сегодня он смог придти домой пораньше, значит сегодня он сможет посмотреть футбольный матч. Он счастливо прыгнул в гостиную комнату и сел на диван, включая телевизор. Вскоре он услышал шаги из прихожей, направляющиеся в его направлении. Блондин повернул голову и увидел полностью голого и мокрого Сехуна - парень явно только что из душа. Он стоял так, как будто это нормально – быть голым в квартире чужого человека. Лухан вскрикнул, закрывая свои глаза и покрасневшее лицо ладонями.

– П-прикройся! Тебе не стыдно?! Я конечно понимаю, это все очень сексуально, но по крайней мере скрой все самые важные части! 

– Нет, я не вижу в это ничего плохого. Кроме того, мы оба мужчины. 

– Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ БЕГАЛ ГОЛЫЙ ПО МОЕЙ КВАРТИРЕ!

– Извини, но я просто горяч. Слишком горяч, что одежда сама сгорает на мне.

– А-а-а! Прекрати изображать мачо! Лучше перемести свой плоский зад в мою комнату и надень уже что-нибудь!

Сехун простонал и медленно пошел прочь. Когда Лухан удостоверился, что гость ушел, он убрал руки с лица. Сехун был не только красив лицом, но и его тело тоже было очень впечатляюще.

– Нет, Лухан, думай о сиськах, – сказал он себе, не замечая другого парня, стоящего за ним. Сехун наклонился и тяжело задышал на шею Ханя.

– Я хочу-у-у… Еды-ы-ы... – сказал он хриплым голосом; блондин вздрогнул.

– Никогда не пугай меня так! – ахнул Лухан и сжал свою рубашку у сердца. – Что ты хочешь съесть?

– Ммм, оленье мясо… – заявил Сехун, заваливаясь на диван и укладывая свою голову на бедра Лухана.

– Что? Не ешь оленей! Они мои любимые животные! - воскликнул Лухан, пытаясь выглядеть так гневно, насколько ему позволяло его милое личико.

– Но их мясо должно быть очень нежным и сочным, - младший облизал губы и взглянул на стройное тело Лухана.

– Я не забочусь о том, какое сочное их мясо, почему ты говоришь подобное?.. Подожди... Ты что, меня разыгрываешь? – глаза Лухана расширились, когда он вспомнил, как Сехун назвал его оленем несколько раз.

Сехун усмехнулся. 

– Ну, может быть…

– ТЫ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! – закричал Лухан и спихнул со своих ног Сехуна. 

Тот приземлился на пол и начал безумно смеяться. Это было весело – провоцировать невинного Лухана и наблюдать за его лицом, переходящим от бледно-белого к багрово-красному цвету. 

Вскоре Сехун услышал, как Лу сердито топает прочь ко входной двери.

– Мне все равно, что ты хочешь! Сегодня у тебя в меню лапша со вкусом курицы!

– Хорошо, хорошо, – усмехнулся Сехун, – будь аккуратен в пути, маленький олень!

– З-заткнись, ты, извращенец! Это просто за углом!


	5. Chapter 5

Весь остаток рабочего дня Бекхена беспокоило, что этот жуткий Чанель хочет от него. Этот парень был слишком высокий, слишком странный и просто... ну слишком высоким. Дизайнер уверен, что менеджер выше его на целую голову. 

После работы он медленно вышел из почти пустой студии. Он всегда был одним из последних, кто покидает ее, потому что всегда бережно и аккуратно убирал декорации и прочую атрибутику. Он размял свое маленькое тело с напряженными мышцами, которые разболелись от работы, и пошел к стоянке. Было не трудно найти Чанеля, так как он был весьма заметен, прямо как небоскреб посредине деревни. Бекхен завистливо вздохнул, и Чанель это услышал.

– Ты так рад меня видеть, – заявил гигант.

– Нет, просто ваш рост… Восхищает... – честно ответил Бекхен.

– Завидуешь, карлик?

Глаза Бека расширились от такой наглости, но он решил не ругаться, так как Чанель был менеджером, а он только помощник фотографа и аранжировщик.

– Эм, – он попытался изменить тему, – о чем вы хотите поговорить?

– Вики говорит, что хочет отправиться с тобой за покупками.

– И что?.. Это нормально…

– Я пытаюсь сказать, что не доверяю вам, – Чанель грубо посмотрел на него. – Я не хочу, чтобы вокруг нее крутились карлики, которые хотят воспользоваться ее преимуществами.

– Простите?!

Бекхен не мог поверить, что кто-то так говорит о нем. Он был счастлив, что Виктория пригласила его пройтись по магазинам, но он никогда не будет использовать преимущества этой дружбы. 

– Просто потому, что я согласился пойти на шоппинг с милой девушкой, не значит, что я хотел бы воспользоваться ей!

– В любом случае, я иду с вами.

– Прекрасно, – хмыкнул Бекхен, – если это все, что вы хотели сказать, то я ухожу.

– Пятница, час дня. Встретимся у фонтана перед недавно открытым торговым центром. 

– Отлично. Пока. 

Бекхен хотел поскорее оставить его, чтобы избежать каких-либо аргументов или оскорблений в свою сторону. Этот парень даже не знает его, а уже осуждает! Он развернулся, чтобы пойти к своей машине, как снова услышал мелодию, которую он слышал еще утром.

– Да? – ответил Чанель на звонок, – вы нашли его? Что? Никакой информации от полиции? Боже, что такое этот мальчишка делает, в прятки играет? Ладно, благодарю вас за вашу напряженную работу, пожалуйста, продолжайте. Да, до свидания.

Как только Чанель положил трубку, Бекхен уже был у своего автомобиля, не желая подслушивать. Но, учитывая, каким любопытным он был, его раздражало, что он не знал о проблеме. Почему? Потому что Чанель, парень с равнодушным лицом, который только хмурит свои брови и обзывает Бекхена, возможно, не так прост. Его проблема явно связана не с бизнесом. 

Но это было то, о чем думал Бекхен.

***

Уже прошло чуть больше недели, и Тао до сих пор присматривал за цветами Криса каждое утро. В первые три дня он находил немного странным, что посещает такую дорогую квартиру, когда хозяина нет, но вскоре привык. 

Сегодня Тао решил пойти туда после работы, потому что важный клиент заказал огромное количество цветов. Из-за этого Тао, Исину и Лухану пришлось вставать очень рано - нужно было разобраться с цветами и организовать заказ. Закончить работу они были обязаны непременно к обеду, поэтому у Тао даже не было времени, чтобы позавтракать или передохнуть. Когда, наконец-то, они закончили, Тао чувствовал дикую усталость и боль в мышцах, но не жаловался, так как все остальные тоже были не в лучшем состоянии. Он думал, что когда вернется к обычной работе в магазинчике, усталость пройдет, но вскоре почувствовал невероятную головную боль. Лей даже несколько раз предлагал ему взять перерыв, но Тао отказывался и продолжал работать до закрытия.

Когда Цзытао покинул магазин, он вспомнил, что ему еще нужно ухаживать за лилиями в квартире Криса. Поэтому он запрыгнул в автобус и поехал в сказанное место. В машине флорист почти заснул, так как день был очень утомительным. И он почти пропустил свою остановку, но все же вовремя проснулся. Вскоре он наконец достиг высотки и зашел в квартиру.

Тао наклонился около входной двери и снял ботинки, но, как только разогнулся, кровь выстрелила ему в голову, а в глазах все потемнело. Тряхнув головой, флорист помассировал глаза и направился в гостиную. Парень совсем не заметил, что на кухне горел свет. Он вошел в комнату и взглянул на каждый цветок, но, почему-то, действительно не мог сосредоточиться. В глазах все плыло, а голова кружилась. Тао похлопал себя по щекам, заставляя закончить побыстрее и поехать отдыхать домой. 

Когда он добрался до последней вазы, на полу он заметил засохший лист, который упал с цветка. Парень наклонился, чтобы поднять его, но голова снова закружилась. В отличие от предыдущих раз, в глазах все капитально потемнело. Красно-волосый, потеряв равновесие, упал в обморок.

 

Крис вернулся домой незадолго до того, как прибыл Тао, и решил принять душ. Всю неделю он был слишком занят, да и к тому же, сегодня был очень жаркий день, поэтому он хотел побыстрее освежиться и избавиться от пота на своем теле. Он не заходил в гостиную, хотя очень хотел. Модель решил сначала сделать все дела, а потом устроить себе сюрприз и расслабиться в наконец-то приятно обустроенной комнате. 

Он не знал, насколько приятным будет этот сюрприз.

Крис не слышал, как в квартиру зашел Тао. У флориста был ключ, и ему не нужно было звонить в звонок. Крис закрыл дверь в ванную, и звук воды о кафель перебивал все остальные. После того, как он вышел из душа и высушил свои волосы, он повязал полотенце на бедра и вошел в гостиную. В квартире все еще было жарко и душно, но в холле стоял кондиционер, поэтому эта проблема должна скоро решиться. 

Когда он зашел в комнату, он увидел стройную фигуру, которая, шатаясь, собиралась упасть. Сразу же признав в этой фигуре Тао, Крис поспешил к парню и подхватил его на руки, предотвращая удар об пол.

Крис позвал Тао по имени, но флорист не отвечал, хотя его глаза были приоткрыты. Его дыхание было частое, а на лбу появилась испарина. Модель быстро встал и включил кондиционер, положив Тао на диван. Сходив в ванную и замочив полотенце холодной водой, Крис вернулся и поместил его на лоб Тао, делая холодный компресс.

Через пять минут его состояние улучшилось, и Тао наконец что-то пробормотал. Крис облегченно вздохнул и про себя заметил, что скорую вызывать не надо.

– Где… я... – хриплым голосом спросил Тао и смущенно посмотрел вокруг, – ах... Я помню...

– Эй, – Крис сидел рядом с ним, пытаясь улыбнуться, но все же не мог скрыть свою озабоченность, – ты рухнул там, когда менял воду цветам. Думаю, ты слишком напряженно работаешь в последнее время и забываешь следить за собой? 

– Я… Не ел со вчерашнего дня... Сегодня был слишком занят... – Тао хотел встать, но Крис мягко толкнул его вниз, сказав, чтобы тот немного отдохнул.

– Это не повод игнорировать здоровье, Тао. – сказал модель с поразительно серьезным лицом, что Тао лишь сглотнул и кивнул головой. – Я принесу что-нибудь поесть. Подожди здесь.

Вскоре, после того, как Крис удалился на кухню, на ум Тао медленно начала приходить информация. Например, что волосы Криса были окрашенны в блонд, и что все это время модель была наполовину обнажена и находилась близко... Слишком близко. Приподнявшись, Тао посмотрел на хорошо сложенное тело и накаченную спину Криса, мгновенно почувствовав тепло на своих щеках. Действительно, он должен как можно быстрее уйти домой.

– Это плохо, – пробормотал себе флорист, охватывая свое лицо руками.

Он поклялся себе не совершать снова ту же ошибку, потому что в последний раз это вызвало слишком много страданий и проблем. Он был на самом деле рад, что Крис на кухне уже достаточно долго, и он сможет привести себя в чувства.

Он не заметил, как Крис пришел обратно. Парень громко вздохнул, потому что потерпел неудачу в стирании изображения полуголой модели из мыслей. 

– Что-то не так? – спросил Крис, вытянув Тао из его мыслей.

– Н-нет!.. Просто задумался... Мне нужно домой... – Тао медленно встал, смотря на пол, чтобы избежать взгляда Криса.

– Ты должен остаться до тех пор, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше. Ты можешь снова упасть в обморок. И вообще, сейчас ты будешь есть. 

Крис поставил поднос на журнальный столик и подал Тао стакан воды. 

– Твоему телу не хватает воды и минералов. И энергетики. А еще сэндвича, который я купил в аэропорту.

Тао, который был тронут такой заботой, покраснел и тихо поблагодарил Криса, все еще смотря на пол.

– Знаешь, когда ты выражаешь свою благодарность, ты должен взглянуть на собеседника и говорить громко. – усмехнувшись, произнес блондин. 

– Благодарю, – взглянув на Криса, четко выговорил Тао и снова отвернулся.

Он проклинал себя за то, что был так очевиден. Чтобы избежать неловкости, он взял воду и осушил стакан на одном дыхании, со звоном ставя его обратно на поднос.

– Кстати, твоя композиция выглядит даже лучше, чем на фотографиях. Мне очень нравится. Довольно доброжелательно с твоей стороны, что ты использовал как украшение не только лилии, но и другие растения, – похвалил Крис и посмотрел на лилии рядом с диваном. – Это успокаивающее, когда после работы тебя окружает свежий и сладкий запах цветов.

Тао кивнул и продолжил жевать бутерброд, что Крис предложил ему. Но он по-прежнему не мог смотреть на парня рядом с собой. 

– В-вы должны, по крайней мере, носить хотя бы майку… и-или вы можете замерзнуть, – несуразно сказал Тао, глядя на поднос перед собой. Он поклялся, что после своих слов, он мог слышать смех Криса.

– Хорошо, – Крис встал, – я не могу позволить себе болеть, иначе буду выглядеть так же, как и ты. 

Глаза Тао расширились от такого заявления, и он повернул голову к Крису, который игриво ухмыльнулся. Подсознательно Тао сканировал каждый сантиметр тела модели, и, прежде чем он смог понять, что смотрел немного слишком долго на другого парня, Крис поклонился и искренне улыбнулся ему. Зачесав волосы назад, Крис оставил изумленного флориста безумно краснеть и ушел в свою комнату. 

Ему нужно как можно скорее уйти отсюда, или все снова будет разрушено.

Но его ноги не слушали его команды, а мозг и сердце вели жестокий бой.

***

Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Лухан встретил Сехуна и пригласил к себе. Ему приходилось много работать в последнее время, а его гость просто отдыхал или дразнил его, но никогда не ругался. Лухан был рад, что есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить после работы. К тому же, Сехун был интересный человек, его ответы и комментарии всегда были продуманными, а речь начитанной. Лухан мог болтать и болтать, а Сехун будет слушать до тех пор, пока его не спросят о чем-то. Большинство его тем были о том, что случилось у Лухана на работе, в детстве или в прошлом в целом. Лухан не знал, почему рассказывает все это Сехуну, но чувствовал, что может доверять ему, и что Сехун действительно слушает его.

Однако вскоре Лухан почувствовал, что все их разговоры были более или менее односторонними. Всегда говорит он, но никак не Сехун. Ему хотелось бы знать больше о своем новом знакомом, но потом подумал, что, возможно, Сехуну будет неудобно говорить о себе, поэтому Лу ничего и не спрашивал.

Однажды, когда Лухан вернулся после невероятно утомительного дня, он сразу же зашагал в душ. Так как он всегда жил один, у него была привычка не запирать любые двери в квартире. Хотя в душе и были раздвижные створки, которые мешали водным брызгам попасть на пол ванной комнаты, они были сделаны из стекла. Как ни странно, у Сехуна так же была плохая привычка. И заключалась она в то, чтобы не стучать в двери. Поэтому, когда Лухан принимал душ, Сехун спокойно зашел в душ. Он слишком хотел в туалет, и его не волновал еще один парень в ванной. Его даже не волновал дикий девчачий визг, который издал Лухан, увидя радужную макушку гостя. 

– Какого черта ты здесь?! Я принимаю душ!

– Мне нужно в туалет. 

– Ой, а ты когда-нибудь слышал о конфиденциальности?! А?!

– А ты когда-нибудь слышал о дверных замках? – со своей обычной ухмылкой спокойно ответил Сехун.

– Гр, отлично! – Лухан раздраженно признал свое поражение, – просто поторопись и уйди!

Когда Сехун закончил все свои дела, помыл руки и уже собирался уходить, он просто не мог не подразнить другого парня своим комментарием. 

– Красивое тело. Мясо оленя, действительно, выглядит очень привлекательно.

– ЗАТКНИСЬ И СВАЛИ, ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ!

Когда Лухан вернулся в гостиную после душа, он присел на диван рядом с Сехуном, смотрящим телевизор.

– Ты уже ел?

– Да. Заказывал пиццу. Я оставил тебе несколько кусков.

– Ах, спасибо, – Лухан быстро сбегал на кухню и вернулся уже с едой, присаживаясь обратно на свое место.

– Как прошел день? – спросил Сехун, впрочем, он делает это каждый день.

– Утомительно. Встал в 4 утра, потому что сегодня женился какой-то богатый парень, и он заказал так много вещей, что было почти невозможно для нас троих закончить все в срок. Но мы успели, хоть и выглядели, как мученики. Тао, вообще, выглядел так, будто он может рухнуть в любое время.

– Почему ваш босс не нанимает больше людей?

– Потому что он сказал, что только нам может доверить его семейный магазин.

– Ах, так он один из этих «О боже мой, это семейная ценность, ее надо беречь-оберегать»? Скучный парень.

– Кстати говоря о семье… Что насчет твоей? – любопытно спросил Лу, глазами лани смотря на Сехуна. 

– У меня есть сестра и брат, – коротко ответил Сехун, не очень заинтересованный в этом вопросе.

– Чем они занимаются?

– Каким-то развлекательным дерьмом. Моя сестра имеет красивое лицо. Мой брат тоже, но ему не нравится быть на обложках журналов, поэтому он стал ее менеджером.

– Звучит интересно. А как насчет ваших...

– Я не хочу больше говорить о своей семье, – прервал его Сехун. 

– Да… – Лухан кивнул, – ...хорошо.

Оба молчали и смотрели на экран, но Хань вообще не обращал внимания на шоу. Как-то неприятно, что Сехун не хочет ему ничего рассказывать. Может он ему не доверяет? Но, тем не менее, Лухан знал, что он не может заставить других раскрыть то, что он не хотят показывать. Флорист не знал, что делать, и просто надулся в отчаянии. 

Вдруг Лухан вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что кто-то дышит ему за ухом, на самое чувствительное место. Когда Сехун в очередной раз дразнил его, он узнал об этом месте.

– Ой, маленький олененок сердится?

– Н-нет! Я... не... Отвали! – воскликнул Лухан и оттолкнул голову Сехуна прочь.

– Но твой хмурной вид говорит об обратном. – говорит Се, подползая обратно, – он заставляет тебя выглядеть странно, Луханни.

– Уйди, идиот! – Лухан продолжал толкать его, но только без энтузиазма.

– Давай я сделаю тебя счастливым и заставляю смеяться, – ухмыльнулся Сехун, медленно нависая над парнем.

Лухан сглотнул, не зная, что друг имел в виду. Он никогда не знал, о чем и как мыслит Сехун. Но уже не мог ни о чем думать и просто разразился в диком хохоте, как только пальцы Сехуна начали активно щекотать его бока, а разноцветная макушка победно смеяться. 

– П-прекрати! Хахаха, я не могу! Сехун!

– Обещай мне никогда не грустить.

– Что? Вот... Ахаха! Невозможно! Ох... Хахаха!

– Тогда я не остановлюсь. 

– ЛАДНО, ЛАДНО Я ОБЕЩАЮ! ПРОСТО ОСТАНОВИСЬ!

– Неа, и не подумаю.

Сехун коварно улыбнулся очаровательному олененку. А у Лухана на глазах наворачивалась новая партия слез, потому что он не мог остановить дикий смех от щекотки.

– Ты… хахаха! Сволочь! – закричал Лухан, начиная бороться с Сехуном. 

К сожалению, во время их боевых действий оба потеряли равновесие и упали с дивана. Лухан отказался лежать на полу, а Сехун нависал над ним. Оба продолжали смеяться даже после падения. Но, как только они заметили странное положение, смех мгновенно остановился, а оба парня потупили взгляды. 

Лухан пытался выровнять дыхание, но все равно по-прежнему задыхался, пристально смотря на парня перед собой. А Сехун думал, что Лухан всегда был чрезвычайно красив, а сейчас он был очень даже сексуален. Атмосфера накалилась, и Сехун чувствовал, что его ум медленно ускользает от него. То же самое и с Луханом, который был заворожен взглядом Сехуна.

Прежде чем Лухан понял, что он сделал, он был уже слишком близко к губам Сехуна.


	6. Chapter 6

Находясь прямо перед губами Лухана, Сехун думает секунду, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать парня перед собой. Он чувствовал, как Лухан обвивает свои руки вокруг его шеи и сам открывает рот, впуская Сехуна. Хотя у Хуна еще остались частички разума, он все равно хочет полностью поглотить этого маленького оленя. Он просовывает свой язык в рот Лухана, изучая каждую его часть. Блондин ахает от такого внезапного порыва, но вскоре медленно расслабляется и начинает постанывать в поцелуй.

Сехун выпускает приглушенный рык, когда Лухан случайно прикусывает его нижнюю губу, но ему эта боль даже нравится. Его руки свободно бродили по всему телу Ханя, а язык прошелся вдоль божественной ключицы. Кожа Лухана была невероятно молочного цвета, и Сехуну стоило огромных трудов не поддаваться искушению и не оставить парочку укусов. 

– Ч-что ты делаешь? – Лухан посмотрел на радужные волосы, когда почувствовал кончик носа Се на своей шее. 

– Ты пахнешь невероятно вкусно, маленький олень, – протянул Сехун. 

Он вдохнул сладкий аромат, появившийся на теле Лухана из-за геля для душа, который он использует. Запах был опьяняющий, и Сехун не мог оторваться от него. Прежде чем он оправился от мыслей, он уже начал вылизывать шею старшего, а тот лишь вздрогнул на неожиданные мокрые ощущения на коже.

– Эм… Сехун... Я чувствую себя странно, – задыхаясь, шептал Лу в ухо парню, не зная, что это еще больше распылит того.

– Ты знаешь, что ты очень соблазнительный, правда? – ухмыльнулся Сехун. – И ты такой все время. Каким образом твои друзья могут быть спокойными вокруг тебя? Они должно быть сдерживаются целый день.

Лухан раздраженно посмотрел на него, потому что он никогда не имел намерения соблазнять кого-то. Для него это было неприемлемо. Хань нахмурил брови и недовольно взглянул в глаза Сехуна. 

– Так… Ты не изображаешь невинного... Да... – радужноволосый вздохнул, отстранился от Лухана и сел на месте, прислонившись к спинке дивана. – Я просто подумал... Забудь. Я пошел спать. 

После этих слов Сехун ушел в спальню, оставив бедного Лухана еще более запутанного, чем раньше. Почему он перестал целовать и ласкать его?   
Остальную часть ночи, Лухан лежал озадаченный и заинтересованный тем, что он сделал неправильно. Мыслил до тех пор, пока не заснул.

***

Тао проснулся на огромной двухспальной кровати в комнате, которая была ему не знакома. Его голова очень болела даже тогда, когда он встал и пошел к двери. Флорист также заметил, что он был одет в другую рубашку, нежели чем вчера.

Крис. 

Его щеки сразу же порозовели. Его переодевал Крис. Он спал на постели, на одеяле, на котором всегда спал другой парень. Другими словами: он имел косвенный контакт с телом модели. Он смущенно закрыл лицо руками. Совсем не хотелось сейчас выходить. Из-за своих мыслей он даже не сможет спокойно поговорить с Крисом, а уж тем более поблагодарить его за заботу. Но его вежливость заставила его надавить на дверную ручку и пройти в гостиную комнату.

– Доброе утро. 

Тао встретил Криса, который ел свой завтрак на журнальном столике, одновременно смотря телевизор. Он мог видеть подушки на другом конце дивана, это означало, что Крис провел там ночь, позволяя Tao спать на удобной кровати.

– Доброе утро, – Крис улыбнулся ему. 

Даже с растрепанными волосами он был ослепителен, и Тао пришлось подавить свой вздох восхищения. 

– Спасибо, что разрешил остаться… и позаботился об мне. Я надеюсь, что не вызывал слишком много неприятностей, – застенчиво почесал затылок Тао.

– Никаких проблем. Садись завтракать, ты должно быть голоден. 

– Думаю, это не лучшая идея… Я могу позавтракать по пути домой. 

– Но ваш магазин закрыт по четвергам, и, вообще, почему ты так торопишься обратно? Просто садись, я уже сделал завтрак. Потом я могу отвезти тебя домой. 

Тао внутренне вздохнул, что ему не нужно искать других оправданий. Он кивнул и сел рядом с Крисом, но оставляя достаточно много места между ними, чтобы не чувствовать себя слишком неудобно.

– Кстати, я положил твою одежду в сумку. Ты много потел после того, как упал в обморок, и я подумал, что было бы лучше, если ты переоделся в чистую одежду. Так как ты не намного меньше, я дал тебе свою одежду. 

Флорист покраснел, потому что Крис был настолько внимателен. Он заставляет его сердце биться еще быстрее. 

– Спасибо… – парень быстро попытался отвлечь себя, употребляя пищу, но все равно мог чувствовать на себе чужой взгляд. 

– Твой босс звонил. Он хотел спросить, что с тобой, так как на работе ты тоже выглядел неважно. Я все объяснил ему и сказал, что теперь все хорошо, но он все равно звучал обеспокоено. 

– Сколько я его знаю, он всегда был таким, – сказал Тао, – всегда заботился о других. Когда я подвернул лодыжку во время урока танца, он запретил мне работать целый месяц, каждый день он приходил ко мне домой и варил куриный суп. 

– Да, он действительно заботливый, – засмеялся Крис. – Но разве не приятно иметь кого-то, кто волнуется и заботится о тебе? Это означает, что ты важен ему.

Тао кивнул в знак согласия, но затем застыл на месте. Крис также заботился о нем. Он важен для него? 

«Нет, это невозможно», — подумал Тао, – «Он просто добрый человек. Любой бы помог человеку, который упал в обморок в его квартире.»

Не стоит надеяться на что-то невозможное.

Младший доел свой завтрак и снова поблагодарил модель. Он был рад, что отдохнул и физически, и морально. 

– Хочешь, я могу отвезти тебя домой? – спросил Крис, а потом добавил. – И это не неудобно или что-то подобное из твоих отговорок. 

– Но… Я знаю, как добраться до дома. Это просто... это твой свободный день, и ты должен расслабиться дома. Ты и так уже сделал достаточно для меня...

– А что, если ты плохо себя почувствуешь на пути домой? Это может быть опасно... И ты действительно должен пойти к врачу, вдруг что-то серьезное. Ты должен внимательнее следить за своим здоровьем. 

«Почему ты так заботишься обо мне?» — хотел бы спросить флорист. Но он просто принял предложение и заработал улыбку от модели, которая снова стала причиной смущения. Было слишком опасно оставаться рядом с ним.

Когда Тао подумал, что хуже уже быть не может, раздался звонок в дверь. Крис встал и открыл дверь. Младший мог слышать бодрый голос миссис Чой даже из гостиной. Приложив ладонь ко лбу, Тао понадеялся, что старушка не задержится в этой квартире больше, чем на пару минут. 

– Омо, Крис, ты посмотри, какой ты красивый с короткими светлыми волосами! Они тебе отлично подходит! Была бы я помоложе, обязательно влюбилась бы в тебя! — пошутила Чой, когда оба вошли в комнату.

Крис лишь посмеялся над ее комплиментом. 

– Я уверен, что вы были еще более красивой, чем теперь, когда были молодой, миссис Чой.

– Дамский угодник, действительно знаешь, какой ты очаровательный?! Ах Тао тоже здесь? Позволь мне обнять тебя!

Тао встретил ее с улыбкой и вежливо разрешил старушке обнять себя, смотря на Криса, который пытался скрыть улыбку. Он, вероятно, заметил, что Тао хотел побыстрее уйти, но теперь не мог, потому что здесь была миссис Чой. 

– Я не знала, что ты придешь сегодня так рано. Обычно ты приходишь около восьми утра, правильно? Это потому что Крис вернулся?

Челюсть Тао медленно поползла вниз, когда миссис Чой задала этот вопрос. Ему было очень неловко, и он хотел объяснить, что он здесь не для того, чтобы встретиться с моделью. 

– Он оставался на ночь, – сказал Крис, слегка ухмыляясь остолбеневшему флористу, – он чувствовал себя плохо.

– Ах, бедный мальчик! – воскликнула старушка и ущипнула Тао за покрасневшую щеку, – у меня для вас кое-что есть, я сама это сделала!

Миссис Чой вытащила из своей сумки контейнер и открыла его, чтобы показать его содержимое. 

– Самодельный ароматизированный Мокка с начинкой из красной фасоли! Очень вкусно и питательно, так что поев его, ты быстрее восстановишься! - женщина отдала контейнер в руки Тао и вынула коробку с тортом. – А это уже для вас обоих!

– Вы должны, действительно, открыть свой ресторан. Все, что вы делаете, выглядит невероятно вкусно! – Крис взял торт. – Это лаванда?

– Да, она придает пище свежесть и цветочный аромат! А также, поскольку это для вас обоих, это как символ лю...

– ОХ, МИССИС ЧОЙ, ВЫ ЖЕ ХОТЕЛИ МНЕ РАССКАЗАТЬ О ВАШЕЙ ПОЕЗДКЕ В РОССИЮ! МНЕ НЕВЕРОЯТНО ИНТЕРЕСНО, РАССКАЖИТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! 

Тао немедленно прервал пожилую даму до того, как она смогла бы досказать дальше. Двое других выглядели удивленными – обычно спокойный мальчик вдруг крикнул. Но старушка была даже рада и тут же переключилась на другую историю. Старушка присела и начала болтать безумолку, как она умела. 

Тао облегченно вздохнул. Как флорист он знал, что каждый цветок символизировал. Лаванда используется для супружеских пар и влюбленных. Она означает преданность, любовь и привязанность, короче, вечные узы любви. Понимая, что миссис Чой думает, что они были любовниками, он смог легко догадаться, почему она использовала эти цветы на торт. Крис же не имеет никакого представления, что происходит, и почему мальчик, который хотел побыстрее оставить эту квартиру, так внезапно решил послушать рассказ о мировом туре его соседки.

Прежде чем он тайно попытался спросить Тао об этом, дверной звонок снова раздался, и Крис, извинившись, вышел в коридор. Когда он открыл дверь, перед ним стоял молодой блондин.

– Ах, вы… босс Тао... друг?

– Ах, да. Здравствуйте еще раз, г-н Ву, я Чжан Исин. Я сожалею, что беспокою вас, но я ездил к Цзытао домой, но его там не был, так что я предположил, что он все еще здесь?

– Да, он тут. Проходите, — Крис улыбнулся и шагнул назад, позволяя китайцу пройти во внутрь. Глаза Тао расширились, когда он увидел, как Лей зашел в гостиную. Но вскоре он мягко улыбнулся и помахал другу рукой. 

– Кто этот красивый молодой человек? – спросила миссис Чой, когда так же заметила Лея - Что сегодня за день? День сбора красивых парней?

– Здравствуйте, я Чжан Исин, я друг Тао и босс. Я беспокоился о нем и хотел убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, – представился Исин. Затем он обратился к Крису. — Я извиняюсь, если побеспокоил вас во время вашего свободного времени. Я ответственен за своих рабочих, и хотя я знал, что Тао неважно себя чувствует, все равно отпустил его к вам. Мне очень жаль.

– Какой хороший мальчик, – проговорила миссис Чой, взволнованно глядя на Лея. Тао же быстро встал, видя возможность сбежать.

– … Да, благодарю вас всех за уход. Я думаю... что мы должны оставить вас сейчас...

Лей с Тао поклонились Крису и миссис Чой, отправиляясь ко входной двери, чтобы надеть свою обувь. Крис последовал вслед за ними, подавая Тао его сумку с одеждой. 

– Так ты наконец можешь сбежать домой, да? – сказал Крис, и Тао мог ответить только застенчивым кивком. — Ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь. Ты отличный флорист, к тому же приглянулся миссис Чой, – модель улыбнулся.

– Я, так или иначе, прихожу сюда каждый день… – заявил Тао. – Еще раз спасибо за заботу. 

Когда они открыли дверь, они увидели еще одиного человека, который собирался нажать на кнопку дверного звонка. 

– О… Привет, а... Моя бабушка? – спросил он, заглядывать во внутрь. Тао заметил, как его взгляд побродил вокруг, а затем остановился, зацеппившись на Исине.

– Да, она находится в гостиной. С возвращением, Чунмен, – Крис указал в указанном направлении. 

– Мы уже уходим, до свидания, – сказал Лей, и они оба окончательно покинули квартиру, закрыв за собой дверь.

 

– Давно не виделись, Чунмен, как в Намибии? – спросил Крис, когда его новый посетитель снял обувь. 

– Жарко, утомительно… и жарко, – он улыбнулся, – кто были эти два парня? Я никогда не видел их раньше. Один из них был в рубашке, которую я подарил тебе на последний день рождения.

– Он просто приходит каждый день, чтобы заботиться о цветах в моей комнате. Вчера здесь он потерял сознание, так что я позволил ему остаться. Другой парень его босс и друг. 

– Его босс, да… – пробормотал Чунмен, и Крис изогнул бровь.

– Чунмен! – воскликнула миссис Чой. – Дуй сюда и дай своей старой бабушке обнять тебя! – старушка внезапно появилась из ниоткуда, и ее внук последовал её желанию. 

– Давайте пойдем попьем чайку с тортиком! Вообще, он для Криса с Тао, но этот несносный мальчишка его оставил!

– Ах да…кстати, вы не закончили, когда вы хотели сказать, что означает лаванда, – спросил Крис, которому все еще было интересно. 

– Это цветок для пар, Крис! – усмехнулся Чунмен, понимая, что его бабушка хотела выразить через торт. – Я никогда не думал, что ты смог бы заполучить такого милашку, как он. 

– Хорошо, что Тао приходит каждый день! – добавила пожилая леди. — Должно быть трудно быть с парнем, который часто не бывает дома!

Крис, наконец, понял, почему Тао пытался изменить тему, когда миссис Чой хотела объяснить смысл ее торта. Но ему нравится идея о том, что он пара с флористом. Улыбка тут же появилась на его лице. Он действительно хотел, получше узнать Цзытао, потому что всегда чувствовал некую странную тягу к нему, когда они были вместе.

– Может быть ты смог бы посетить своего любовника, когда он на работе? – улыбнулся ему Чунмен, несильно тыкая локтем в бок. 

– Ну, разве ты не хочешь пойти вместе со мной? Я уверен, что ты хочешь приветствовать его босса, да? – возразил Крис. 

– Конечно, я свободен завтра, – усмехнулся Мен все еще взволнованной модели.

***

Поскольку был четверг, Лухану не нужно идти на работу. Когда он проснулся, был уже час дня. К этому времени Сехун уже должен встать, он всегда просыпался до обеда. Сегодня он спал плохо, так как слишком долго думал, да и спать на диване не очень то удобно. 

Блондин встал и пошел на кухню, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. Но, пока он шел, он заметил, что в его квартире было ужасно тихо. Он прошел в каждую комнату, чтобы увидеть радужноволосого, но нигде не смог найти его. В животе у Лухана засело странное ощущение. Он начал говорить себе, что Сехун вышел на прогулку или купить себе Бабл Ти. 

Однако, через некоторое время, Сехун до сих пор не вернулся. Лухан решил привести в порядок свою квартиру, чтобы забыть о тревоге, засевшей в груди. Он вымывал каждый угол, каждое окно и поливал каждое растение, коих было много, в его квартире. К тому времени, как он закончил, было уже ближе к вечеру, но его диван был по-прежнему не занят. Парень медленно почувствовал себя все более и более нервным. Где Сехун? Куда он пошел? Когда он вернется?

Полный вопросами, он начал кусать ногти и бродить по своей квартире. Он ничего не знает о нем. Он не знал, какое его любимое место или его любимый напиток, книга, бар или ресторан. Он почти ничего не знал. Единственное, что он знал, что он был простым человеком, который разделял вещи на «скучно» и «не скучно».

_Скучно._

Лухан быстро побежал к своей спальне, где все время спал Сехун, чтобы найти хоть какие-нибудь следы пребывания парня. Он посмотрел под постельным бельем и подушками, в тумбочке и на подоконник. Не было ничего.

Сехун не оставил ничего. 

_«Мне было скучно»_ , cказал Сехун, когда проснулся после того, как Лухан взял его домой и спросил, почему он пытался ограбить его.

_«Иногда ты просто должен попробовать все возможное, чтобы избежать скуки.»_

Поэтому он был лишь средством, что избежать скуку.

И поскольку Лухан, во время поцелуя, отправил Се за борт, тому стало с ним скучно. 

Лухан посмотрел в зеркало около кровати. Его брови были нахмурены, мышцы лица напряжены.

_«Обещай мне никогда не грустить.»_

– Как я должен не грустить, когда ты просто исчез?! Ты не единственный, кому нужен кто-то, кто может заполнить пустоту. 

Лухану хотелось плакать, но он не мог. Вместо этого он заставил себя улыбнуться. Обещания нужно выполнять.


	7. Chapter 7

Бекхен сидел на скамейке у фонтана, где они решили встретиться с Викторией и Чанелем. Он вздохнул при мысли, что высокомерный ублюдок, который смотрел на него сверху вниз, также будет с ними. Не слишком ли он много берет для менеджера? Виктория же просто его модель, да? Она уже в том возрасте, когда может вне работы сама о себе позаботиться. 

Циферблат часов Бека пробил час дня. И только он поднял голову, как увидел высокого гиганта и Викторию, пришедших как раз вовремя. 

– Вау, вот что я называю пунктуальностью, – Бекхен встал и улыбнулся им.

– Здравствуй! – Виктория обняла его, Бекхен усмехнулся ее дружескому жесту и обнял ее в ответ. В этот момент он посмотрел на Чанеля, который, как ни странно, казался немного расстроенным.

Бекхен отпустил ее и подошел к менеджеру, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Чанель посмотрел на руку, что показалось Бекхену невежливым, но, тем не менее, позже пожал ее.

– Ой, Чанель. Убери свою кислую мину, мы хотим получить удовольствие сегодня! – пожаловалась Виктория.

– Ну, потом просто сделаете вид, что меня здесь нет. 

– Да, я уже эксперт в этом! – Виктория улыбнулась и показала ее язык, одновременно притягивая к себе Бекхена. – Давай, Бен-Бек! Я хочу показать тебе магазинчик, в котором продают подводку, о которой я тебе говорила!

Как только Бекхен услышал «подводка», его глаза загорелись, и он тут же потащил свою новую подругу ко входу. Оба и не заметили, как Чанель закатил глаза и последовал за ними.

– Смотри, эта слишком блестящая, она плохо выглядит на коже! – Виктория посмотрела на карандаш для глаз в руке друга. – Не очень люблю блеск… так как я парень...

– …Который красит глаза, – издеваясь, вставил Чанель. 

– Извини, но не у всех есть такие большие щенячьи глаза, как у тебя. И черные линии на моем веке не меняют факта, что я до сих пор парень. Я просто думаю, что блеск уже слишком, – выплюнул в ответ Бекхен. 

– Говорит такой же щенок. 

– Хватит, девочки! – закатила глаза Виктория. – Возьми вот этот, Бек, он супер стойкий! И я бы посоветовала тебе попробовать дымчатый макияж, так как сегодня ты одел черную одежду в рок стиле.

Действительно, он был одет в свободную черную майку, расшитую белыми узорами, с такими же шортами и выглядел, как бас-гитарист рок-группы. Он любил этот наряд, так как однажды видел его во время съемки. 

– Ну, если ты так говоришь…

– Пойдем к стилисту! – девушка указала на один магазин и толкнула своего друга к нему. 

Бекхен засмеялся, но все же пошел в магазин. Виктория объяснила стилисту, что она хочет, и уже через пару минут Бекхен рассматривал свой новый наряд. Бен радостно посмотрел на себя в зеркало, удовлетворенный тем, что он хорошо выглядел, но потом увидел в отражении Чанеля, который смотрел на него. У него не было того обиженного взгляда, скорее сейчас он... любуется. Бекхен посчитал это странным, но все равно не чувствовал себя неудобно. Тем не менее, Бекхен кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и Чанель отвернулся.

– Сделано!

– Бек, ты такой красивый! Могу я забрать тебя к себе домой и никогда не выпускать? – воскликнула Виктория, смотря на него сверкающими глазами.

– Ты говоришь, как маньяк, Виктория! – засмеялся Бекхен. Они заплатили и пошли в следующий магазин.

В конечном итоге все сумки с покупками таскал Чанель. Сначала он много жаловался, но вскоре понял, что бесполезно, так как те даже не слушали его.

Почему он захотел пойти с ними, спросите вы?

Отлично. Он сказал Бекхену, что он будет защищать Викторию от него. Отчасти это правда, поскольку он чрезмерно опекал ее с самого детства. Но главная причина, которую он продолжал отрицать - он действительно хотел увидеть Бекхена, который поймал его внимание с первого взгляда. По большому счету он просто ревнует, что Бек и Вик так хорошо общались. Чанель не особо общительный человек. Конечно, раньше он таким не был, но это раньше. На данный момент ему было достаточно просто смотреть на Бекхена сзади.

Они пошли в магазин модной одежды, и парочка тут же разбежалась, а Чанель просто поплелся за ними. Через секунду Виктория вытащила какой-то свитер из ниоткуда, прокладывая его против груди Ёля. 

– Это безусловно подойдет тебе. Пойди и примерь его. 

– Я не хочу, – застонал Чанель.

– Примерь. Его. Быстро. Мне все равно, хочешь ли ты или нет! – скомандовала девушка, и Чанель обреченно вздохнул. 

– О, вы уже здесь, ребята! – Бекхен появился с кучей одежды в своих руках. – Давайте примерим их?

Виктория кивнула, но раздевалки для мужчин и женщин были разделены, поэтому она решила дать им возможность примерить в первую очередь. Она хотела остаться, чтобы потом все вместе пошли и высказали мнение по поводу ее нарядов. Ну скорее высказал бы Бекхен, а Чанель бы стоял, как статуя, и молчал. Собственно это и была причина, почему она пригласила Бекхена пойти с ней. 

– Да, отлично, – согласилась Вик. – Теперь давайте к мужской примерочной.

Примерочная была чертовски переполнена, что было необычно для мужского отдела. Чанель с нетерпением ждал своей очереди и смотрел на Бекхена, мило беседующего с Викторией. Почему-то он хотел, чтобы парень так же мог поговорить и с ним. 

– Вы, ребята, должны идти в одну примерочную, так будет быстрее! – вдруг сказала модель. 

– НЕТ! – воскликнули оба парня с шокированным выражением лица. 

Виктория была слегка удивлена их реакции, но вскоре коварно улыбнулась. И Чанель знал, что это за ухмылка. Как только одна из примерочных освободилась, она буквально впихнула туда парней, не заботясь об их протестах.

– Вы же оба мужчины, так в чем проблема? И, Чанель, у тебя только одна вещь, так что не ной. Я буду ждать вас снаружи!

Бекхен вздохнул и развернулся, снимая свою майку. Затем он взял серую футболку с низким v-образным вырезом. Когда он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, он снова увидел пару глаз на себе. Чанель быстро отвел взгляд и начал переодеваться.

Жуткий.

Рубашка была немного мала, поэтому Бекхен открыл дверь и попросил Викторию принести больший размер. Тем временем он решил попробовать примерить штаны, так что он расстегнул шорты и потянул их вниз, оголяя свои бедра. Чанель, который наконец разобрался со свитером, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, но вместо этого залип на тонких оголенных ножках Бекхена. Парень сглотнул, но все еще был в состоянии успокоить себя. Чанель попросил другого парня, чтобы тот подвинулся немного, аккуратно отталкивая того в сторону так, чтобы он не смог видеть отражение.

– Хорошо смотришься, – сказал Бекхен, улыбаясь ему своей обычной, яркой, ослепительной улыбкой.

Надень штаны, Бен Бекхен. 

– Ты на самом деле должен стать моделью. Ты красивый и высокий, – продолжил Бекхен и, наконец, надел штаны. 

– С-спасибо, – смущенно пробормотал Ёль. 

Он не понимал, почему Бекхен похвалил его. Он был уверен, что он ему не нравится, особенно после тех слов, которые он сказал ему пару дней назад.

Внезапно дверь в примерочную открылась, и в дверях стояла улыбаяющаясь Виктория с рубашкой большего размера. 

– Ох, я же говорила, оно тебе идеально подходит, Чанель! Теперь переодевайся обратно, чтобы Бек смог примерить другие вещи!

Гигант кивнул и закрыл дверь. Он быстро взглянул на Бекхена, который, казалось, смотрел на него, и сделал вид, что не видит это. Он быстро снял свитер, в котором он, к слову, выглядел как полярный медведь, и вышел из примерочной, прислонившись к стене рядом с Викторией.

– Как я выгляжу? – через минуту спросил Бекхен, показывая обоим свой новый наряд. 

Виктория подняла большие пальцы обоих рук вверх и, казалось, включила fangirling. Чанель только кивнул и устремил свой взгляд в другом направлении. V-образный вырез был немного слишком откровенным, по мнению Ёля. Было тяжело спокойно смотреть на Бекхена, потому что ключицы и грудь последнего заставляла Чанеля мысленно простонать и умилиться одновременно. 

Когда Бекхен снова ушел, он почувствовал, как Виктория тыкает его в бок. 

– Тебе же он нравится, Чанни? – вполголоса сказала девушка и улыбнулась. Глаза высокого парня расширились. 

– Нет! – отрицательно шепнул он, – кто может любить гномов. 

– Ты. И это невероятно очевидно. Я твоя сестра, и я знаю, что говорю. Ты видел его еще на съемке, и я уже тогда заметила твои взгляды. Я вижу все! Вы такие милашки!

– Ты безумная ведьма, Вик, – проскулил Чанель. – Поэтому ты засунула нас в одну раздевалку?

– Да, что может быть лучше, чем пара из брата и нового лучшего друга? 

– Он уже твой лучший друг? Ты едва знаешь его... – вздохнул Чанель. – Я хочу быть в нормальной семье, без кучи сумасшедших людей, как ты. 

– Кстати говоря о семье… они до сих пор не нашли Сехуна, да? Может нужно попросить помощь у полиции? Это его самое длинное «путешествие».

– Да, я тоже волнуюсь… но он вернется... он всегда так делает. Он звонил один раз и сказал, что живет с... оленем. Я не знаю, что он имел в виду, но он звучал счастливо. Ты же знаешь его, он вернется, когда потеряет интерес.

Чанель устало протер свой лоб. Сехун всегда устраивал себе «поездки», которые нормальный человек назовет побегом из дома. Но до сих пор они не длились дольше, чем неделю. Он никогда не говорил ни ему, ни Виктории куда и когда он уедет. Он не брал мобильника и никогда не связывался с ними. Первые пару раз они очень боялись за него, но вскоре свыклись с этими побегами. Но на этот раз он исчез на слишком долгое время, так долго, что даже позвонил им. Правда сказав только то, что он был еще жив и... с оленем.

– Почему он так сильно отличается от нас? Я имею в виду... он был другим с самого детства, – вздохнула Виктория, глядя на пол. 

– Мы все от разных родителей, Вик, – Чанель потрепал ее плечо. – И ты знаешь, что сделало его таким. 

– Прошло уже много времени, но даже оно не помогло, да… Мне так жалко его... Он не может делать вещи, как мы. Я беспокоюсь о нем... действительно. Я чувствую себя беспомощно от того, что не могу сделать что-нибудь для него.

– А как насчет… – Бекхен вышел, но заметил удручающую атмосферу. – Эй... в чём дело?

– Ничего! – Виктория немедленно улыбнулась, когда увидела своего друга. – Просто Чанель назвал меня сумасшедшей ведьмой, и я ударила его! О, это подходит тебе намного лучше предыдущего. 

– Эм… хорошо... что ты думаешь, Чанель?

– Носи все, что хочешь, Бен. 

–Можешь просто нормально ответить?!

– Нет. Давай быстрее, карлик. 

Бекхен злобно зыркнул на гиганта и снова скрылся в примерочной. Виктория просто не могла не засмеяться. 

– Ты должен давать своей будущей жене надлежащие ответы, когда она спрашивает тебя. 

– ЗАТКНИСЬ, ГЛУПАЯ ВЕДЬМА!

***

– Прихорашиваешься для милашки Исина? – издевался Крис, прислонившись к дверному проему в квартире г-жи Чой, уже полчаса наблюдая, как Чунмен укладывает свои волосы. 

– Заткнись, я не модель, как ты. 

Крис же надел совершенно случайную одежду: простую белую футболку и черную пару джинс, но это не мешало ему по-прежнему выглядеть чертовски привлекательно. Чунмен одел белую рубашку и темно-серые плотные брюки, которые, по словам Криса, смотрелись, как будто Мен идет на свидание. 

– Нужно произвести хорошее первое впечатление! – сказал он. 

Крис лишь рассмеялся в ответ. 

– Что делать, если ты ему не понравишься, скажем так, вцелом?

– Ты знаешь, что весь его вид кричал слово «гей», а? И, вообще, он выглядит очень мило. Не возможно, что он натурал. 

– Ну, если ты так говоришь… Я не буду тащить тебя домой, когда ты напьешься от того, что он тебе отказал. И не смей потом размазывать свои сопли по моей одежде и говорить, что я был прав. 

Поехать туда они решили на машине Чунмена, потому что Крисова привлекла бы слишком много внимания. Чунмен рассказывал о своей поездке в Африку. Он был доктором, который добровольно отправился туда, чтобы помочь бедным людям, которые нуждаются в медицинской помощи, но не могут себе это позволить. Хотя он иногда и не казался зрелым, он был очень заботливым и самоотверженным парнем, который любил помогать людям. Крис очень уважал его, и они были друзьями уже на протяжении многих лет.

Они остановились на стоянке около магазина. Он был огромным, и даже снаружи они могли видеть множество растений, находящихся там. Было трудно поверить, что там работало только три парня, и Крис мог представить, каким сложным был их труд. Когда они вошли в магазин, они увидел только блондина, который задумчиво занимался розами. 

– Это должно быть Лухан. Тао упоминал его один раз, – произнес Крис и подошел к нему. – Здравствуйте, не подскажите, где Тао?

Лухан вздрогнул и повернул голову, заметив двух мужчин. 

– …Эх...Тао, Лей... они на заднем дворе. Просто идите по этому коридору.

Крис кивнул, и они, поблагодарив парня, пошли в указанном направлении. В конце коридора была приоткрытая дверь, которую Крис открыл полностью. За этой дверью был огромный сад с большим количеством цветов, деревьев и даже стеклянная оранжерея.

– Вау, поэтому они сажают цветы сами? Это выглядит, как место из сказки... – Чунмен изумленно посмотрел вокруг, – но я не вижу их...

– А-а-а-а! Нет, Иси-и-ин, сними это с моих штанов!

Крис и Чунмен одновременно повернули головы в направлении крика. Это звучало, как будто кричал Тао, хотя Крис никогда не слышал, чтобы тот так поднимал свой голос.

– Прекрати убегать! Стой на месте, я не могу снять его!

– Почему ты просто не можешь снять его быстрее?!

– ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПРОСТО НЕ МОЖЕШЬ СНЯТЬ ШТАНЫ. И ОСТАНОВИСЬ УЖЕ, А ТО БУДЕТ ХУЖЕ!

– Эй… что... они делают...? – Чунмен поднял бровь и посмотрел на Криса, который недовольно хмурится. – Эй... Крис?

Без всяких слов модель бросился туда, откуда донеся крик, и Чунмен незамедлительно последовал за ним. Когда они забежали за кусты, они нашли двух полуголых флористов. Тао стоял, расстегивая штаны, Лей сидел перед ним на коленях, а его рука была в штанах младшего.


	8. Chapter 8

Глаза Тао почти выпали из орбит, когда он увидел Криса и другого парня, вдруг появившихся из ниоткуда и смотрящих на него с Исином. Почему они с такими шокированными лицами?

– Эй, я же сказал сними их, Тао!

Ах, это было явно не то, о чем они подумали.

– Тао? – Лей посмотрел вверх и помахал рукой перед лицом парня. Он не мог видеть прибывших зрителей, так как был к ним спиной. – Тебе снова больно?

– Э… нет... Мы... э... клиенты? – Тао указал на обоих парней, стоящих за ними, и нервно прикусил губу, а его щеки покрылись красным румянцем. Он знал, что Крис по-прежнему смотрит на него, и ему было невероятно неловко от этого взгляда. Лей повернулся, но, казалось, не заметил, что двое других людей поймали их в странном положении и, вероятно, неправильно их поняли.

– Ох! Здравствуйте, г-н Ву! Вы не могли бы пока осмотреть наш сад? Мне нужно позаботиться об одной проблеме прямо сейчас!

Позаботиться о проблеме. 

Двое парней открыли рты от такой прямоты, а Тао facepalm'ил из-за невежественности и непонимания Лея. 

– Хорошо, – вдруг сказал Крис, – но мы можем подождать и здесь.

– Ладно, я не возражаю, – Лей пожал плечами и улыбнулся, возвращаясь к Тао.

– Я не буду ничего делать, – протестовал Тао. 

– Да что не так? Как будто я никогда не видел тебя голым. Теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и дай мне посмотреть! – Тао больше не мог ничего говорить. Он был просто рад, что не видит взгляда модели. 

Чунмен украдкой посмотрел на друга и предпочел сохранить небольшое расстояние между ними, потому что чувствовал, какую убийственную ауру испускает Крис, хотя все равно продолжал держать свой дружественный pokerface. Но серьезно, что два флориста делают?! Раз Исин даже не против, чтобы они смотрели на это... неуместное дело. 

– Ха! Есть! – вдруг крикнул Лей, убирая свою руку из штанов Тао. Крис и Чунмен тут же растерянности посмотрели друг на друга, но потом увидели что-то зеленое и пушистое в пальцах Лея. 

– Мне все еще интересно, почему я нанял тебя, несмотря на твой страх насекомых!?

– Д-да… Я лучше пойду к гортензиям... Я забыл полить их, – Тао быстро извинился и убежал. Лей еще не знал о недоразумении, которое он вызвал, и спокойно отправился к маленькому дереву, отправляя гусеницу на свободу.

– Так, – он вернулся в двум остолбеневшим парням, – клиенты, что вам нужно?

– Эм… –.Чунмен почесал затылок, так как было трудно не взглянуть на хорошо сложенный голый торс Исина. – Я просто смотрю вокруг.

– О, хотите я все вам покажу? – улыбнулся Исин, – я сейчас не занят и могу подробно показать все наши растения в саду!

– Да, это будет здорово! – взволнованно принял предложение Мён. 

– Вы можете показать ему сад без меня, – сказал Крис, – я уже знаю, что ищу. Получайте удовольствие. 

Он помахал им на прощание и зашагал в направлении, куда отправился Тао. Его единственный мотив приехать сюда – увидеть Тао, он не очень то заботился о саде, хотя он был действительно впечатляющим. Но, решив, что налюбуется им позже, Крис решил пойти за флористом. Он нашел его на корточках между горшками с голубыми и розовыми гортензиями. Младший прикусил свою нижнюю губу, и Крис все еще видел красный оттенок на его лице. Красноволосый выглядел так очаровательно, что даже Крис не мог удержаться от улыбки.

– Эй, – Крис позвал его и сел на скамейку рядом с горшками. Тао вздрогнул от знакомого голоса, но все равно продолжил держать свой взгляд на растениях.

– Твой босс довольно смешной, да? – усмехнулся Крис, –.он даже не понял, что за ситуацию сотворил. 

– Д-да…Я просто не люблю... насекомых... и особенно гусениц...

Крис заметил, как флорист напрягся, поэтому решил изменить тему. 

– Гортензии, правильно? Я заказывал их на съемки... но они были зеленоватые. Я слышал их цвет зависит от кислотности почвы. 

– Да. Если почва щелочная, лепестки будут розоветь, а когда почва кислая, они синие. И если... – объяснял Тао, но остановился. – Ох, я-я сожалею, я говорю слишком много.

– Все нормально, продолжай, – улыбнулся Крис. – Я заметил, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, когда говоришь о цветах. 

Тао покраснел и встал. 

– Мне нужно пополнить дёрн в гладиолусах, – быстро сказал флорист и пошел прочь.

Он не хочет чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с Крисом, он не может позволить себе это. Тао прошелся вокруг кустов, удаляясь в дальний угол сада, надеясь, что модель оставит его. Он оглянулся назад, и там никого не было, флорист облегченно вздохнул. Но когда он обернулся, прямо перед ним был высокий парень, сжимая его плечо своей рукой. 

– Почему ушел? – Крис смотрел на него с серьезным лицом.

_Ты должен убежать, Тао._

– Почему ты меня избегаешь? – продолжал спрашивать модель. 

_Быстрее, или будет слишком поздно._

– Ты любишь меня, верно?

Пространство между их лицами было так мало, что они могли чувствовать дыхание друг друга. В груди Тао стало неописуемo теплo, а губы пересохли.

– Я-я… – заикался Тао, – я думаю... что ты надежный друг...

Его рука медленно двинулась к плечу, смахивая ладонь модели. 

– Я должен идти работать, Крис. 

Он мягко толкнул другого парня в сторону и прошел мимо него в здание, где cможет охладиться и поговорить с Луханом. Он едва избежал признания. 

Крис смотрел на него до тех пор, пока флорист не исчез за углом здания. Затем он усмехнулся и посмотрел на руку, что Тао стряхнул. Тот, это же очевидно, любил его. 

– Меня только что отправили во френдзону…

***

– Тао, ты весь красный, – заявил Лухан, обеспокоено глядя на своего друга, – ты уверен, что все нормально?

– Да-Да… Я просто... Мне нужно в туалет. Так что я побежал, – соврал младший.

– О. Ладно... Кстати, приходили двое парней, они искали тебя и Лея. Я сказал им, что вы на заднем дворе.

– А, Ок, – рассеянно ответил Цзытао.

– Один из них выглядел довольно знакомо… он актер?

– Модель, – поправил его Тао и положил садовые перчатки в шкафчик.

– Ах, так ты его знаешь? – заинтригованно спросил Лухан, продолжая украшать букет из роз, который заказала пара на свадьбу.

– Я должен приходить к нему на квартиру каждый день, чтобы ухаживать за лилиями, – вздохнул Тао.

– О-о-о… – протянул Хань, – так это этот парень, о котором Лей рассказал. Так как его часто не бывает дома, ты ухаживаешь за его растениями?

– Да. Но я хочу попросить его о менее частых визитах, немного утомительно ездить туда каждый день. Кстати говоря об утомлении, ты сейчас хуже, чем я или даже панда, Лухан. 

– Аргх… Я плохо спал последние несколько ночей. 

– Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Лухан наконец положил цветы на стол и посмотрел на своего друга с уже слезящимися глазами. Тао был в шоке, потому что лишь минуту назад, он по-прежнему улыбался, как будто ничего не произошло 

– Он оставил меня! – закричал Лухан и уткнулся лицом в плечо Тао, который инстинктивно обвернул свои руки вокруг рыдающего парня. – ОН ОСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ, ХОТЯ Я… Я ДАЖЕ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ ЕГО! И ТОГДА ОН СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ГРУСТНЫМ!

Тао не знал, что он имел в виду, но заметил, что настроение Лухана было особенно хорошее на прошлой неделе, и он всегда был рад вернуться домой, как будто кто-то ждал его. Младший догадался, что это должно быть парень, который очень нравился Лухану. 

– Он внезапно появился и теперь внезапно ушел. О чем он думает, играя с чужими чувствами!? – Лухан схватил Тао за одежду и притянул еще ближе. – Он дразнил меня каждый день! Я же все равно не могу дать ему отпор, этот глупый идиот! И теперь он ушел!

– Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

– Я ничего не знаю о нем… он ничего не раскрывал о себе, как будто не доверял мне. Это так больно, Тао... – Лухан всхлипнул, а Тао спокойно вытер слезинки с его щек; ему и самому больно из-за такого состояния Ханя. 

– Он вернется, если любит тебя, Лу, я уверен в этом. И если он этого не сделает, то он не заслуживает такого замечательного человека, как ты, да? 

Лухан кивнул и смахнул свои слезы прочь. 

– Спасибо, Тао. Сейчас я чувствую себя лучше. Но думаю, что я нарушил свое обещание не быть грустным.

– Черт возьми, что это за обещание?! Он не может просто сказать тебе, как чувствовать себя! Тебе не нужно придерживаться такой глупой вещи. Теперь вернемся к работе, ладно?

Когда Лухан взял готовый букет, улыбнулся и пошел к фургону, Тао отчаянно потер свой лоб. 

_Он не раскрывает многого о себе, как будто не доверяет._ Ничего не напоминает, Тао? 

Он чувствует себя слишком уютно и комфортно с Крисом, а чувствует ли другой боль от того, что Тао не доверяет ему?

Это заставляет Тао чувствовать себя виноватым.

***

Чунмена заметно радовал маленький тур, который он провел с Исином. Иногда он ходил за ним, чтобы рассмотреть голую спину парня, затем он шел перед ним, наблюдая, как его мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются с каждым шагом. Конечно он смотрел украдкой, чтобы это не было очевидно. Чунмен намеренно задавал много вопросов, ведь тогда он мог слушать нежный голос другого парня. Он заметил, что у Исина достаточно глубокие познания не только о структуре растений, но и о их вредности или лечебных эффектах. 

– Ты изучал ботанику? Действительно знаешь многое о растениях.

– Самообучение. Моя семья оставила мне много старых книг. Мне нравится читать их. Иногда, когда мои друзья чувствуют себя плохо, я лечу их травами.

– Ты почти, как врач, как и я, – улыбнулся Мен. 

– Ах, ты доктор? Специализируются на чем-то? 

– Я планирую стать педиатром. 

– Так ты любишь детей.

– Да, я хорошо справляюсь с ними, – сказал Чунмен. 

– Многие люди не могут, – сказал флорист и улыбнулся. 

Не смотря, куда он идет, Син не обратил внимание на куст роз на правой стороне от него, и торчащие шипы поцарапали его предплечье. Исин зашипел, когда почувствовал боль и сразу посмотрел на руку, где увидел длинную, кровоточащую царапину.

– Ну что, будет шрам, – вздохнул он.

– Могу я посмотреть? – предложил Чунмен немного слишком быстро.

Исин на несколько секунд уставился на другого парня, прежде чем улыбнулся Чунмену и сказать почти мурлыкающим голосом, который заставил медика задрожать:

– Да, доктор Ким, пожалуйста, полечите меня. 

– Эм… Ладно. – Мен почесал затылок. – У вас есть аптечка для первой помощи?

– Ммм, я покажу тебе. Просто следуй за мной. 

Чунмен сделал, как ему было сказано. Но когда он шел за ним, он заметил, что Исин каким-то образом... покачивал своими бедрами больше, чем раньше? Он слегка покачал головой и сказал себе, что жара на улице стала причиной этой галлюцинации. Исин привели его в маленькую комнату, где хранились некоторые инструменты. Он открыл шкаф, где был помещен комплект помощи и отдал его Чунмену. Было ли это случайно или нет, но кончики их пальцев робко соприкоснулись. Исин отстранился от парня и сел на стол, ожидая помощи. Доктор лишь вздохнул и открыл аптечку. Он вынул ватный тампон и пропитал его перекисью. 

Рана стала кровоточить намного больше, чем раньше, и Чунмен предположил, что она гораздо глубже, чем он думал. 

– Может быть немного больно, – сказал он и нажал ватным тампоном на рану. Исин зашипел от боли, но вскоре его выражение лица смягчилось, когда Чунмен убрал вату. 

– У тебя есть настой из бархотки? Они противовоспалительные и могут предотвратить формирование рубца.

– Да, я делал настой сам. Он хранится в шкафу вон там, – флорист указал на сказанную мебель. 

– О, ты хорошо подготовлен, – Чунмен улыбнулся и взял помеченную бутылку. 

– Поскольку много травм происходит в летнее время, я подумал, что нам нужно что-то подобное, иначе на наших руках и ногах были бы сотни шрамов. 

Чунмен кивнул головой, и пролил на рану немного желтоватой жидкости. Он видел много склянок с растворами и настоями из различных трав. Там был и настой против головокружения, и он мог легко догадаться, что Исин беспокоился о Тао и хотел предотвратить еще один обморок.

В то время как Чунмен по-прежнему хвалил в своем уме флориста, он не заметил взгляд и ухмылку другого мужчины на себе. Когда он закончил и бросил все используемые вещи в мусорку, он перевязал руку бинтом и улыбнулся Исину, который сразу же изменил свое выражение лица на ангельское и благодарное.

– Теперь я твой должник, – сказал флорист, вставая со своего места, – всякий раз, когда будешь приходить, я буду давать тебе скидку на все, что ты выберешь. А это наша визитная карточка.

Это был второй раз, когда Чунмен чувствовал, что человек так биполярен и двулик. Но просто потому, что его внешний вид не соответствует его догадке, он отложил эту мысль и поблагодарил его за его предложение, взяв карту. Они продолжили свой путь по саду, и Чунмен также немного приметил, что Исин стал говорить более комфортно и без доли формальностей. 

– Кстати, пожалуйста, зови меня Лей. Я не привык к своему имени. 

– Хорошо… но почему Лей?

– Это было мое сценическое имя в средней школе. У нас были талант-шоу на школьных фестивалях и некоторые друзья, в том числе Тао, придумали мне псевдоним, - пояснил он. - С тех пор я люблю, когда меня называют Лей. 

– Отлично, тогда Лей. 

– Извините, что прерываю Ваш разговор, два влюбленных голубка, но мы должны уходить.

Крис внезапно появился за ними, и Чунмен мог чувствовать холодную ауру ледяного принца. Старший снова стал хмуриться и холодеть, чего Чунмен не видел в последние дни, и он предположил, что с Тао пошло не по маслу. 

– Но зачем?

– Мой менеджер позвонил мне. Сегодня вечером я собираюсь в Токио. Рейс уже забронирован. 

– Ладно. Было приятно встретиться с тобой, Лей.

– А я-то как рад, – флорист улыбнулся. – Просто приходи всякий раз, когда захочешь, и мы можем продолжать там, где мы остановились.

Они помахали друг другу на прощание, и Лей пошел в глубь сада, чтобы позаботиться о некоторых растениях. Когда Крис и Мен отошли достаточно далеко, Крис шепнул Чунмену: 

– Этот парень является чертовски хитрой лисой. 

– Э? Почему ты так считаешь?

– Внутреннее чувство. Если смотреть на него со стороны, он не так проcт. И это его приглашение: «мы можем продолжать, где мы остановились» является невероятно двусмысленным, идиот. Он все время флиртовал с тобой. И то, что он вытворял с Тао... на самом деле была провокация, я думаю.

– Ваа, нет необходимости в таких речах, Крис. Я думаю, что ты просто не добился Тао, вот и ворчишь! 

– Он продолжает отрицать, что любит меня. 

– Ты запугал его своей прямолинейностью. Далеко не все такие, как ты. Он, кажется, прячется за стенами, которые сам себе создал. 

– Точно. И он действует так, будто всегда беспокоится о других, и он всегда слишком вежлив. И... Блядь, он отправил меня во френдзону! 

Чунмен поднял свои брови, это было так редко для Криса использовать ненормативную лексику. 

– Тебе он тоже действительно нравится, и ты его знаешь, да? 

– Чтобы быть честным, его взгляд как-то плачет о том, чтобы кто-нибудь обнял его. Но этот дебил сам отвергает всё, что показывает любовь, по крайней мере, когда это исходит от меня.

– Ооу, – вдруг улыбнулся Чунмен, – так тебе нравятся вещи, которые трудно заполучить, правда? Это понятно, так как ты знаменитость, и ты действительно можешь получить все, что захочешь. 

– Я не думал в этом направлении, но спасибо за вашу гениальную идею, дедушка Шерлок. Теперь я просто чувствую рефлекс, который пытается завоевать сердце человека для своей собственной удовлетворенности, – съязвил Крис.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я просто говорю, что это может быть причина, почему ты хочешь заполучить его. 

– Все. 

Они снова вошли в магазин, но уже со стороны сада, где Тао занимался уборкой пола. Хотя Крис торопился, он не мог заставить себя покинуть магазин не попрощавшись.

– Эй. 

Тао посмотрел вперед и увидел перед собой модель. 

– Да?

– Мы уходим. Я уезжаю в Токио сегодня.

– А… – прозвучало с легким намеком на удивление и разочарование.

– Когда ты вернешься?

– Завтра вечером.

– Ладно, удачного полета, – Тао улыбнулся и махнул рукой. 

– Спасибо, до свидания.

Когда они покинули магазин и сели в машину, Чунмен начал дико смеяться, и Крис только одарил его недовольным взглядом. 

– Что смешного!?

– Он, как твоя жена, спрашивает, когда ты вернешься, и желает тебе счастливого пути, – улыбнулся врач.

– Он просто пытается быть хорошим другом, - рыкнул Крис и завел двигатель. – Кстати, я заметил кое-что его на обратной стороне визитной карточки, что ты держишь в руке. 

Чунмен развернулся карточку, и его челюсть отвисла уже второй раз за день. 

Лей написал свой личный номер мобильного телефона.


	9. Chapter 9

Этот день был просто слишком утомительный, и Чанель был несусветно рад, когда они прибыли домой около девяти вечера. Он должен был таскать чужие сумки более чем семь часов, при этом мерить все вещи, любезно предложенные Викторией. Не подумайте неправильно, он безгранично любил свою сестру, но сегодня он был на грани взрыва. Не то чтобы ему противно мерить вещи или ходить с сестрой, но ее постоянные взгляды и намеки были просто невыносимы. Чанелю уже было достаточно внутренних конфликтов – он их не показал – а Виктория неоднократно пыталась подстроить смущающие моменты.

Он попытался быть мягче с Бекхеном, и он в этом преуспел, когда Вик не было рядом. В тех нескольких минутах общения неловкими словами он заметил, что Бекхен стеснялся немного больше, чем должен. Чанель также заикался немного больше, чем обычно, ведь как правило он говорил ясно и без каких-либо ошибок. Почему вообще Виктория оставила его наедине с Бекхеном, когда тот так соблазнительно облизывал свое мороженое?! Этот идиот даже не мог питаться правильно, и его уголки губ были измазаны шоколадом. Будучи перфекционистом, пальцы Чанеля инстинктивно потянулись к лицу Бена и вытерли мороженое прочь. Бекхен должен был кричать на него, говорить ему, что он был странным. Но нет, он даже улыбнулся Чанелю его идеальной улыбкой и покраснел, как школьница. Если бы не было так много людей вокруг, он не знал, что бы он сделал с этим парнем.

Но Чанель был не лучше. Он никогда не верил в такие вещи, как любовь с первого взгляда, но только до тех пор, пока не встретил Бен Бекхена. Когда Чанель увидел его в разгар съемки, тот нес реквизиты и был полностью погружён в работу. Он должно быть действительно любил свою работу, потому что он постоянно светил своей ослепительной улыбкой коллегам, и тогда Ёлю стало жаль, что он не улыбался в его направлении.

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь, вытаскивая Чанеля из своих мечтаний. Он недовольно простонал и подошел к двери, чтобы открыть ее, зная, что никто больше это не сделает, потому что Вик в душе. Прежде чем он смог открыть дверь, чтобы приветствовать своего посетителя, его глаза расширились, только он увидел, что там был Сехун. Он стоял прислонившись к стене, потому что был совершенно пьян, а выпивкой от него пахло за километр. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? Быстро в дом! – рассержено выплюнул Чанель и затащил радужную голову в квартиру.

– Хе-хе-хе, эй, где твои манеры? Как насчет те-е-еплого приветствия? – Сехун усмехнулся, когда споткнулся о свои же ноги. Чанель заставил его сесть на диван и дал стакан воды. Он решил пока не отрезвлять его полностью, потому что когда его ум будет ясен, его рот закроется на замок. 

– Сехун, где ты был?

– «Мы приплыли в коне-е-ец мира, моя Черная Жемчужина, и я, и море было иде…»

– Нет, я имею в виду, где ты остановился!?

– Ах-ха-ха, в волшебном лесу, полном цветов! Ты ва-а-аще не представляешь, сколько цветов там было! Даже вокруг крова-а-ати! – Чанель вздохнул, потому что не мог вытянуть нужную информацию из брата. 

– Что это за место?

– Мой маленький олень. Мой маленький, наивный олень Лухан, – пьяный усмехнулся, – он был слишком наивен, впуская во-о-олка к себе... Я оставил его, прежде чем почти сожрал. Малыш Лу-у-уха-ан... – протянул Сехун, опуская голову на спинку дивана и громко вздыхая. Чанель внимательно наблюдал за Се и заметил намек на грусть в глазах и голосе, когда он говорил об этом Лухане.

– Тебе он нравится?

– Я не достоин его. 

– Почему ты не… Съел его? – спросил Чанель. Он прекрасно знал двоякий смысл этого слова.

– Грязный волк не смог запятнать чистого, невинного оленя, даже если он и был его добычей. 

К счастью Виктория вышла из ванной, одетая в свой банный халат, и положила конец этому странному допросу. Когда она хотела спросить, кто позвонил в дверь, ее глаза тоже расширились, ведь она увидела Сехуна. Она бросились к дивану и обняла своего брата, игнорируя запах алкоголя.

– Ах, Боже, ты вернулся, Сехун! – плакала Виктория, сжимая объятия.

– Эмм, Вик, я тоже скучал по тебе, но можешь ты, пожалуйста, отпустить меня? Я чувствую хруст ребер...

– Ты идиот! – бранила его Виктория, выпуская из объятий, – почему ты столько выпил?

– Споко-о-ойно, Вик, я… – Сехун вдруг резко остановился и встал, быстро направляюсь к ванной комнате. Позже Чанель и Виктория могли слышать, как их брат прочищает свой желудок. 

– По крайней мере теперь он протрезвеет.

Виктория потерла лицо ладошкой, и каждый раз, когда она это делала, Чанель точно знал, что она была на грани крика или наоборот слез. Чанель потрепал ее по плечу и сказал, что она должна идти спать – завтра плотный график. Когда тошнотворные звуки в ванной остановились, Чанель вошел туда, помог Сехуну встать и очистил его лицо. Это напомнило ему о сцене из детства, когда Сехун подрался с соседским ребенком и вернулся домой с разбитым носом. Может быть Сехуну также вспомнились эти воспоминания, потому что он так же неловко смотрел на брата. Но он не боролся с Чанелем и позволил ему закончить, ведь он устал и едва мог стоять. Чанель помог ему и отволок в спальню, укладывая на кровать.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – сказал Чанель, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Сехун смог только тихонько посмеяться над необычным способом пожелания спокойной ночи и погрузился в сон.

***

Было десять вечера, и Чунмен лежал на постели, прокручивая в руках визитную карточку Лея. Он не мог понять, что чувствует к Лею. Да, он был действительно мил, но Крис и его шестое чувство говорили, что это только одна сторона медали. Не то чтобы он мыслитель, имеющий разные стороны по отношению к другим, просто это был способ защитить себя от потенциальной боли. Но Чунмен чувствовал, что сейчас это не для защиты, а для профилактики. 

Однако, если взглянуть с другой стороны, Лей был действительно хорошим человеком. Он был верен своей работе и заботился о своих друзьях. Он был умен, и, хотя у него достаточно знаний о нетрадиционной медицине, он не использовал это, чтобы заработать деньги, а для лечения людей вокруг. Чем больше Чунмен думал, тем больше он запутывался. Он не знал, что делать с раздвоением личности Исина или Лея, хотя почувствовал влечение к нему еще в первый раз, когда увидел.

Врач смотрел на кусок бумаги в руке и на рукописный номер. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем, наконец, собрав достаточно сил, взять свой мобильный телефон и набрать номер, который он уже выучил наизусть. Но, когда он уже нажал зеленую кнопку вызова на сенсорном экране, он увидел приход еще одной проблемы: что, черт возьми, следует говорить?! Было уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы отступить, потому что телефонные гудки прозвучали лишь однажды, прежде чем Лей ответил на вызов.

– Да? – послышался мягкий голос флориста, и сердце Мена пропустил один удар. Он звучал устало.

– О… Привет, это Чунмен... Я... Я не разбудил тебя?

– Нет, я читал книгу, которую нашел в кладовке. 

– Правда? Что за книга?

– На самом деле это дневник моего деда. Он всегда отмечал всё из своих поездок в горы и о всех травах, что нашел там. Здесь еще фото из детства моего отца,   
– Лей слегка усмехнулся, – он выглядит, как деревенский идиот.

– Звучит неплохо. Должно быть весело пролистать эти старые страницы. 

– Да… ты что-то хотел, Чунмен?

– Я был вынужден съесть тонну супа из красной фасоли моей бабушки, и теперь мой живот болит, –вздохнул парень. 

– У тебя есть чай из ромашки дома?! Если нет, я мог бы...

– Все нормально, Лей, – засмеялся Чунмен. Исин звучал слишком обеспокоено. – Я же все-таки медик. У меня все есть. 

– Ммм… Чунмен ~?

– Ч-что? - заикнулся доктор. Такое мурлыканье Лея снова послало озноб по его позвоночнику.

– Ты свободен в воскресенье?

– Да… но я думал, что ваш магазин открыт всю неделю, за исключением четверга?

– Да, но у нас не так много клиентов в воскресенье, плюс я доверяю Тао и Лухану. Мне просто нужно вернуться туда до 7 вечера, так как мы должны подготовить магазин к понедельнику. 

Лей предложил ему свидание? Но Чунмен уже сказал, что у него есть время, плюс ко всему, он действительно хотел пойти, чтобы получше узнать Лея, поэтому он не видит каких-либо причин отклонить предложение. 

– Ладно… ух... где ты хочешь встретиться?

– Вышел новый фильм, и я действительно хочу посмотреть его. Он начинается в четыре вечера, так что я укладываюсь по времени. 

– Не хочешь пообедать до этого? Я знаю хороший ресторан.

– Согласен, – сказал Лей и зевнул. – Думаю, мне уже пора. Спокойной ночи, Чунмени.

– Д-доброй ночи, Лей, – Чунмен снова сглотнул от такого сладкого голоска. Когда он повесил трубку, то выпустил громкий стон. Бесспорно, у Лея были виды на его, но в отличие от него самого, тот не был застенчивым.

– Ох, Боже, во что я себя втянул!

***

Сехун проснулся весь в поту. Ему снился кошмар, который он не мог вспомнить полностью, но в его голове остался рисунок испуганного взгляда Лухана. Он не знал причины, но это напоминало панику животного, которого вот-вот собирался съесть хищник. 

Он принял сидячее положение слишком быстро, и его голова тут же заболела от похмелья. Парень посмотрел вокруг своей просторной спальни, в которой был лишь шкаф, кровать да письменный стол. Сехун никогда не любил оставаться здесь, потому что задыхается в этой немой пустоте.

Раньше он всегда был со своей сестрой, которая играла с ним. Виктория всегда была веселым человеком, и с ней было приятно проводить время. Чанель также всегда был счастливый и никогда не имел такого смертельно-серьезного лица, как сейчас. Хотя все трое не были связаны кровью, они действительно были как родные братья и сестра. Но вскоре Сехун узнал, что Виктория и Чанель были ближе друг к другу, нежели к нему. Он не мог винить их, потому что его реальные родители были извергами, и он был благодарен, что его новая семьей так хорошо обращалась с ним и пытался быть как можно ближе. 

Однако, когда зеркало разбивается, и вы пытаетесь восстановить его путем сложения кусков, вы видите искаженное изображение. И жизнь Сехуна была, как искаженное зеркало. У него всегда было желание защитить себя от различных отношений, потому что в конце концов люди уходят если не из отношений, то уж точно через смерть. Это была одна из причин, почему ему не нравится оставаться дома так часто. И с тех пор, как его приемные родители погибли, он стал еще более закрытым. На их похоронах Сехун ни разу не прослезился, и Чанель даже подрался с ним, сказав, что тот был бессердечным зверем. Сехун тогда только тупо смотрел на него, а позже сказал, чтобы он отпустил его. Если бы их не прервала Виктория, то без крови бы тогда не обошлось. После этого Чанель стал таким, каким он был в данный момент. Виктории было уже 22, когда их родители погибли, и у нее была возможность получить право опеки над ее несовершеннолетними братьями. Можно сказать, что им повезло, потому что их родители еще при жизни написали завещание, и если они умрут, их приемные дети получат всё их имущество, так что деньги никогда не будут проблемой.

Когда произошла эта трагедия, Сехуну было пятнадцать. Затем появилась его привычка уходить из дома. Новый, непробиваемый, холодный Чанель показал ему, что он слишком отличается от них. В школе он также был, как существо из другого мира, и с ним никто не общался.

Не существовало того места, которому он принадлежал.

_«Ты можешь остаться у меня, сколько захочешь, Сехун-а! Я знаю, что ты не плохой человек!»_

Неожиданно в его сознании всплыло изображение Лухана, говорившего ему эти слова. Когда он сказал это совершенно незнакомому человеку, сердце Сехуна на мгновение перестало биться. Сейчас он прокручивал этот момент несколько раз, чтобы, наконец, осознать то, что сказал другой парень. Хотя Сехун и пытался ограбить его – да, он сделал это от скуки — он по-прежнему разрешил ему остаться в его доме.

Когда Лухан поцеловал его, он подумал, что наконец раскрыл сущность и желание парня. Он думал, что секс – это то, что хотел другой. Но чем больше он целовал его в ответ, тем больше он замечал его неопытность. Он был осторожным, как девственница, и слишком нежным для того, кто просто жаждет контакта. Сехун понял это, потому что за эти четыре года, что он вел развязный образ жизни, было много вещей, которых делать было не стоило. В тот момент, когда он понял, что Лухан на самом деле не делал вид, что заботился о Сехуне, до него наконец дошло, что Лухан любит его. Тогда Сехун и решил оставить его. Он был тронут такой любовью, и тогда же он признался себе, что влюбился в этого прекрасного олененка.

Но это было против его принципов – остаться и укрепить отношения. И Лухан определенно заслуживает кого-то лучше, чем он. Сейчас, после ночного кошмара, Сехун начал беспокоиться. 

А что сейчас чувствует Лухан?

Он просто решил одним глазом взглянуть на магазин, где работал флорист. Сехун твердо сказал себе, что оставит Лухана после того, как последний взглянет на него.

Он безусловно оставит его.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Крис вернулся домой после короткой поездки в Токио в субботу ночью, он заметил изменения в своей квартире. Он оставил ее в довольно грязном состоянии, потому что его менеджер сказал ему поторопиться. Он знал, что десятки пар обуви были разбросаны на полу, прежде чем он отправился в аэропорт, но теперь коридор был чист и опрятен.

Модель решил отнести свою сумку в спальню и взглянуть на квартиру позже. Но когда он вошел, он почувствовал что-то сладкое. На его тумбочке была ваза с белыми лилиями, на которых были красные пятна, и Крис не смог удержаться от улыбки. На обоих концах коридора были горшки с кроваво-красными лилиями, которые гармонировали с картинами на стене, позволяя им выделяться больше и подчеркивая их элегантность. 

В гостиной были незначительные изменения. Тао использовал те же лилии, единственное отличие было в декоративных растениях. Флорист все еще держал простой стиль, потому что эту комнату выделяли стеклянные окна в пол, которые позволили вам видеть весь город, как на ладони. Любое оформление в мире не может конкурировать с этим зрелищем, и если бы он поставил больше цветов, комната бы стала только более хаотична и тесна. Весь дизайн был хорошо продуман, и Крис решил отправить Тао сообщение.

_Кому: Тао  
Эй, теперь я дома, и я все увидел. Это великолепно. Но, теперь ты стал моим уборщиком? ; ) _

_От: Тао  
Твоя квартира была в беспорядке. А цветы нуждаются в чистой окружающей среде. _

Крис ухмыльнулся такому оправданию, потому что его квартира не была грязной, только его одежда и обувь была разбросана.

_Кому: Тао  
Во всяком случае, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. _

К сообщению Ифань прикрепил фотографию недавно купленной игрушки-панды. Как только он увидел ее там, в Токио, он не смог сдержать порывов и купил ее. 

_От: Тао  
Если эта панда не милая, я сейчас приеду и ударю тебя. _

_Кому: Тао  
Панды всегда милые._

***

Чунмен был в магазине уже некоторое время, потому что он ждал Лея, который менял свою одежду. Это было немного неловко, так как он чувствовал, будто они идут на свидание, и он не возражал, если бы Лей одел повседневную одежду. Его сотрудников, Тао и Лухана, это смешило, и Чунмен заметил их, немного посмеивающихся и шепчущих что-то друг к другу. Он не знал, что они обсуждали своего друга, идущего на свидание с парнем, которого тот знал всего пару дней, но который уже называет его Леем – что было разрешено только близким людям. 

Когда Лей вернулся, он посмотрел на Тао и Лухана, которые по-прежнему хихикали. Зная, о чем они говорили, он подошел к ним с суровым оскалом, вызывая у ребят мурашки и неловкие улыбки.

– О чем говорите, дорогие мои?

– Н-ни о чем! – Тао сглотнул и немного отступил, потому что он мог чувствовать, как Лей уже занес свой невидимый кинжал над его головой. Лухан согласно кивнул и быстро удалился во двор.

Чунмен похоже вообще не чувствовал дьявольской ауры, исходящей от Исина, потому что он был слишком увлечен рассматриванием парня. Он был одет в черную футболку с v-образным вырезом и в серые джинсы, идеально облегающие его ноги. Несмотря на жаркую погоду, парень зачем-то одел черные сапоги.

– Теперь мы можем идти, Чунменни, – сладко пропел Лей, и Мен расплавился от такого голоса, в то время как Тао содрогнулся в углу от биполярности своего друга.

– Куда ты меня повезешь? – спросил Лей, когда он попал в автомобиль Чунмена, невинно улыбаясь другому.

– Есть один французский ресторан, я часто бываю там всякий раз, когда бываю в Сеуле. Там очень вкусные блюда. 

– Звучит немного дорого, ты же не пытаешься произвести на меня впечатление, да?

Чунмен немного злобно посмотрел на другого парня, потому что это не было его намерением. 

– Нет… Я не... Прости, если я произвел на тебя плохое впечатление... но если тебе неудобно, мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь еще.

– Да шучу я, – засмеялся Лей, – я знаю, что ты не хотел. Но ты должен платить, так как ты пригласил меня.

– Конечно, – доктор улыбнулся и завел двигатель. 

– Я просто говорю заранее, – добавил Лей. – Я ем очень много.

– Ты можешь съесть столько, сколько захочешь.

***

На следующее утро Тао не мог полностью сосредоточиться на своей работе. Обычно это работа отвлекает его, но видно не сегодня. Когда он получил слишком милое сообщение от Криса, он смущенно проворочался в постели всю ночь. Как он мог написать что-то подобное?!

Во всяком случае, он каким-то образом был счастлив, что Крис купил что-то для него, это было невероятно мило. Тао интересовало, знал ли Крис, что его любимыми животными были панды, или об этом ему намекнули темные круги под глазами Тао... 

_Панды всегда милые._

Флорист застонал, потому что мысли о Крисе снова появились в его голове, заставляя его раздавить цветок в руке.

Лухан наблюдал, как выражения лица Тао изменялись с улыбки на разочарование, из-за этого он начал беспокоиться о вменяемости своего друга и постучал его по напряженному плечу. 

– Что не так? – спросил старший.

– Ты знаешь это чувство, когда кто-то говорит, что ты милый, и ты просто не можешь выкинуть его из головы?! И каждый раз, когда ты вспоминаешь эту фразу, ты хочешь биться головой об стену?!

Лухан вздохнул и кивнул. Он испытал это от Сехуна, который постоянно дразнил его. 

– Прости, – извинился Тао, – я плохо спал последние несколько дней.

Когда они заканчивают свой разговор, замечают двух мужчин, входящих в их магазин. Парень, который был выше, имел довольно темную кожу, полные губы и растрепанные волосы, но так или иначе был красив. Парень пониже имел совершенно другую ауру. Его волосы были ухоженны, а сам он носил круглые очки и выглядел, как ботаник. 

– Я думал, ты не хотел идти, – сказал парень пониже, идя за другим.

– Я передумал, теперь пойди и сделай свои исследования, Кенсу. - отмахнулся загорелый парень и пошел к Тао с Луханом; оба флориста поприветствовали его. Однако Тао почувствовал, что он был здесь не для того, чтобы искать цветы, и его предположение быстро подтвердилось, когда он увидел взгляд, которым этот парень смотрел на Лухана. 

– Чем я могу помочь вам? – спросил Лухан, поскольку Тао был занят букетом. 

– Мой друг, – он указал на парня, которого до этого назвал Кенсу, – он хочет взглянуть на растения у вас, поскольку он изучает биологию. Я просто смотрю, может быть, я куплю что-то, если мне это понравится. Вы не могли бы показать мне специализацию вашего магазина?

– Одна из них – это наши знаменитые лилии. Мой коллега Тао отвечает за уход за ними, я уверен, что он может сказать вам о них больше, чем я.

Прежде чем клиент смог отклонить, а Тао принять предложение, зазвонил телефон. Тао выругался про себя, зная, что на вызов кроме него никто не ответит, а это скорее всего был поставщик, с которым они согласовывали цены. 

Каждый раз, когда Лухан работал консультантом, на него заглядывались клиенты обоих полов. Но всегда просили провести им маленькую «экскурсию» по магазинчику. Тао немного волновался по этому поводу, но ответить на важный звонок все равно нужно, поэтому он быстро извинился и побежал в комнату по соседству, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

– Ах, как жаль, он занят…Я прошу прощения, – виновато улыбнулся Лухан, – придется мне вам показать магазин. 

– Не проблема. Кстати, меня зовут Джонин, – с улыбкой представился парень. 

– Я Лухан! – флорист улыбнулся. –.Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, Джонин-ши. 

– Нет необходимости в соблюдении формальностей. Я не люблю все это. 

Как наивно Лухан опустил бдительность рядом с Джонином, который преуспел в попытке быть ближе к флористу. Всякий раз, когда Лухан не смотрел на его, на его губах появлялась ухмылка, которую он прятал во время разговора. Он понял, что другой не возражал, даже когда он положил руку на его плечо и похлопал его или ткнул его щеку, когда тот сделал ошибку во время разговора.

– Таким образом, после моего до-о-олгого рассказа, есть что-то на твой вкус? – спросил Лухан, глядя на Джонина.

– На самом деле есть, – усмехнулся Джонин, как будто он ждал этого вопроса. 

Вокруг не было каких-либо клиентов, поэтому он аккуратно положил руки на тонкую талию флориста и медленно притянул его ближе, до тех пор, пока их лица были только дюйме друг от друга. Лухан смущенно посмотрел в черные глаза другого парня, не зная, что делать. 

– Д-Джонин… н-не…

– Ты слышал его, Джонин. Отпусти. 

Между ними протиснулась рука и оттащила их друг от друга. Лухан почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его запястье, и когда он поднял голову, он увидел знакомую радужную голову. Сехун. Он не смотрел на Лухана, вместо этого они с Джонином посылали друг другу смертельные блики глазами. 

– А ты кто еще такой? – ядовито спросил Джонин, сильно отличаясь от того вида, что он использовал с Луханом раньше. 

– Это не твое дело, – Сехун говорил в том же тоне. – До свидания, если ты здесь не для покупки цветов. 

Джонин усмехнулся. 

– Так же, как и ты. 

– Ты должен позаботиться о парне в очках Гарри Поттера, который вопиющим образом собирается убить тебя, - громко заявил Сехун, чтобы Кенсу мог услышать. – Не ревнует ли он тебя, приятель? 

– Он не… дерьмо, – Джонин не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы объяснить, и просто направился к своему другу, оставляя Сехуна и Лухана позади. 

Когда Се повернулся к Лухану, последний смотрел на него, будто он был призраком. Но потом прикусил щеку изнутри, заставляя улыбку появиться на его лице. 

– Давно не виделись, Сехун. 

Это была не та реакция, которую он ожидал. Хотя Сехун и сказал себе только незаметно взглянуть на Лухана, он просто не мог не вмешиваться в эту сцену с извращенцем. Он думал, что тот будет в ярости, что тот будет кричать на него, но вместо этого он улыбнулся? 

– Все хорошо?

– Д-да, я в порядке! Спасибо за помощь, я не знал, как выбраться из этой ситуации…

– Почему ты притворяешься? Ты никогда не делал это раньше.

– Ч-что?

– Твоя улыбка поддельная, Лухан. Я знаю это. 

– …

– Прикрати притворяться. Сейчас это ты. 

Внезапно Лухан сильно ударил своим кулаком об стол, и неожиданный громкий звук испугал младшего. Лухан все еще держал свой взгляд на полу, а все его тело дрожало. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил флорист. – Я больше ничего не понимаю… – Он медленно поднял свою руку к лицу и закрыл глаза. – Что я сделал неправильно?

– Лухан, ты не…

– ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ Я ДАЛ ОБЕЩАНИЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ГРУСТИТЬ, И ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я УЛЫБАЛСЯ?!

– Лухан, это обещание не…

– ТЫ ПРОСТО ИСЧЕЗ, А ТЕПЕРЬ ВДРУГ СНОВА ВЕРНУЛСЯ! Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, СЕХУН! – Лухан начал рыдать. – Просто от того, что тебе было скучно... ты взял и перевернул мой мир с ног на голову!

В тот момент Сехун кое-что понял. Во избежание какой-либо боли, он поклялся себе не увлекаться слишком много с другими людьми. Если это произошло, он оставит этого человека. Но всякий раз, когда он сделает это, он сделает невероятно больно тому, кого оставит. Его эгоистичное желание не испытывать боль в результате причиняет боль другим.

Если он бы Сехун заботился о других, он бы заметил боль на их лицах. Но сейчас ему тоже больно. Он видит, как Лухан плачет перед ним, и понимает, что это он был причиной этих слез. 

– Я буду держать каждое обещание, которое дам тебе… – Лухан схватил Сехуна за рубашку и посмотрел так, будто сейчас собирается рассыпаться. Флорист медленно поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Сехуна. – Просто... не уходи…

Сехун создал бесчисленное множество стен в своей жизни, чтобы он смог блокировать любые эмоции, исходящие от его сердца, и это всегда срабатывало. До этого момента. Потому что теперь он чувствовал, как его барьеры рушатся и снаружи, и внутри. Слова Лухана неустанно стучали в голове, а изнутри он чувствовал, как его сердце хочет вырваться из тюремного заключения. 

– Я прошу прощения за свое недовольство… Я-я постараюсь... сделать все лучше, – воскликнул Лухан. 

Если бы Сехун попытался убежать, у него бы получилось. 

Если бы Сехун попытался убежать, его барьеры смогли бы снова восстановиться.

Его ноги будто вросли, как корни в землю, его конечности были парализованы, и единственное, что двигалось, был его язык, который отчаянно пытался сформулировать слова, чтобы остановить боль Лухана, но его голос просто не хотел работать.

Лухан продолжал рыдать еще полминуты, слегка цепляясь за рукава футболки Сехуна, прежде чем смог успокоиться. Затем он вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони и произнес:

– П-прости… что кричал на тебя... Я не должен... Просить тебя остаться, если тебе не нравится это место. Мне очень жаль.

_Прекрати извиняться._

– Мне очень жаль.

_Остановись, Лухан._

– Я просто был… Слишком эгоистичным...

Не говоря ни слова, Сехун молча схватил Лухана за плечи и потянул его ближе к себе, мягко прикасаясь к его губам своими. Он не мог придумать слова, которые бы убрали боль. Он хотел вернуть обратно искреннюю улыбку Лухана, он хотел бы снова видеть его надутые губы, когда он дразнил его. Он хотел снова чувствовать опрятные пальцы Лухана, что тщательно перебирали его волосы. Он хотел, проснувшись утром, чувствовать запах блинчиков и кофе, которые сделал Лухан.

Он просто хотел остаться с Луханом. Потому что везде, где бы он ни был, его мысли только с Луханом. 

Когда он почувствовал, что Лухан снова начал плакать, он отстранился от губ последнего, по-прежнему плотно сжимая его в объятиях. Лухан уткнулся лицом в плечо Сехуна, а его руки теперь были обернутые вокруг шеи другого парня. 

– Не оставляй меня, Сехун… Не уходи...

– Я больше не уйду.

***

Чунмен нервно сидел в кресле кинотеатра. Его рука, что была дальше от Лея, плотно сжимала ткань стула. Он пытался успокоиться и глубоко дышать, но это не срабатывало, и он все равно мог чувствовать нервозность в животе. 

Обед прошел прекрасно, и они хорошо провели время. Флорист много говорил о путешествиях, которые он совершал с отцом в школьные дни. Он специализировался в области музыки и спектаклей, но он делал эти исследования, только потому что он уже давно решил взять на себя семейный бизнес. К сожалению, он должен был принять такую ответственность немного раньше, чем он ожидал, как его отец умер сразу после того, как он закончил колледж. Чунмен осторожно спросил о его матери, и Лей, усмехнувшись, заявил, что не стоит упоминать человека, который просто сбежал от своего родительского долга. 

Но на настроение Лея это не повлияло, и он с удовольствием продолжил говорить. Как он и сказал, он ел довольно таки много, и Чунмен предположил, что это из-за большой физической работы, которую он выполнял каждый день. 

После того, как закончили обедать, они медленно пошли в кино. Лей не сказал ему, что за фильм они будут смотреть, но Чунмен доверял его выбору. В бокс-офисе Лей попросил билеты на фильм «Мама», и Чунмен растерянно поднял брови. Он же сказал ему, что не любил свою мать?

Он решил спросить, что за это был за фильм, когда Лей оплатил билеты и уже держал их в руке. 

– Это фильм ужасов. 

Глаза Чунмена мгновенно расширились в шоке. Во-первых, он не ожидал... Что Лею нравится этот жанр. Во-вторых, он думал, что 'Мама' это драматический фильм о матери и потомках. Когда он был на дежурстве в Африке, у него не было времени и доступа к Интернету и средствам массовой информации.

В конце концов, Чунмен просто боялся фильмов ужасов. Но он не мог сказать это сейчас, так как Лей уже купил билеты и взволнованно рассказывал о трейлере, который он видел по телевизору.

И теперь, он сидит на своем месте, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Теперь он был еще более нервным, потому что он действительно не хотел показать себя с такой стороны перед Леем.

Но, казалось, тот все же заметил. Он положил руку на плечо Чунмена и улыбнулся ему. 

– Ты боишься призраков?

– Эм… Я не думаю, что они существуют...

– Тогда тебе не нужно быть напряженным, – заверил Лей. – Но если тебе страшно, просто скажи мне, и мы можем уйти. 

– Н-нет, все действительно хорошо! – пытался убедить другого Чунмен, и Лей ответил ему улыбкой. Если бы он мог видеть только эту улыбку...

К несчастью для медика, фильм был в 3D, что сделало его даже более кошмарным. Чунмен решил закрывать глаза, когда будет страшно, но, так как ужасы всегда происходили тогда, когда их меньше всего ожидали, он был свидетелем всех самых кровавых сцен. Не то чтобы он боялся крови или что-то подобное, он был врачом в конце концов, но подавляющее воображение режиссера неимоверно пугало его. 

Во время всего фильма Чунмен выживал как мог. Все его органы перевернулись на 180°, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. А вот Лей смотрел на экран совершенно безэмоционально, как будто это нормально. Когда фильм, наконец, закончился, Чунмен облегченно вздохнул и, потерев свой лоб отправился к выходу. До машины они шли молча. 

– Эй, мне жаль, что… Я притащил тебя на кино, которое тебе не нравится, – извинился Лей, закусывая свою нижнюю губу.

Чунмен усмехнулся милому взгляду парня, что просто не подходило к выбору такого жанра, и отмахнулся. 

– Все нормально, не жалей. По крайней мере теперь я знаю, что не нужно совать свой нос в дела сумасшедшей матери. 

Лей слегка посмеялся шутке и пристегнул ремень безопасности. 

– Прежде чем мы поедем обратно в магазин, можем мы куда-нибудь заехать? У нас еще есть время... Я еще кое-что не сделал. И я должен загладить вину за этот фильм. 

– Не нужно, - Чунмен улыбнулся и нажал на газ, – но ладно, куда ты хочешь поехать?

– В нескольких кварталах от магазина есть парк. Тебе нужно проехать через ту улицу. 

Доктор кивнул и сделал так, как сказал Лей. Когда они достигли их назначения, Исин показал ему на стоянку неподалеку от парка. Когда водитель выключил двигатель и был готов выйти, Лей схватил его за руку и заставил Чунмена сесть обратно на свое место.

– Что такое? – спросил Чунмен. Но когда он посмотрел на Лея, он увидел тоску в его взгляде.

– Я же сказал, что кое-что не сделал…

Прежде чем Чунмен переварил эту фразу, Лей уже целовал его. Соображал он немного медленно, но затем, поняв, ответил на поцелуй флориста. Он мог чувствовать ухмылку Лея губами, и как тот выражает свое удовлетворение через протяжный стон.

Схватив Чунмена за воротник рубашки, Лей притянул его ближе. Чунмен, уже полностью втянувшись в дело, вылизывал губы Лея. Во время очередного удовлетворенного стона флорист приоткрыл рот, чем и воспользовался Чунмен углубляя поцелуй. Пока его язык исследовал рот парня, его руки нежно гладили мягкие щеки Лея.

Крис мог говорить об Исине все, что хотел, потому что глубоко внутри сердца Чунмен жаждал этого парня еще с момента, когда впервые увидел его; и теперь у него появилась эта возможность. Его сердце билось невероятно быстро уже второй раз за день, но теперь уже от волнения. Лей, как будто прочитав его мысли, положил свою руку на грудь Чунмена и прошептал в поцелуй:

– Я хочу слышать его…

– Ты бы оглох… – пошутил Мен и продолжил поцелуй. 

Лей слегка усмехнулся и провел своими тонкими пальцами по рубашке Чунмена, останавливаясь около ключиц. Просунув свои пальцы под ткань, он коснулся мягкой кожи и вздохнул. 

Но зная, к чему все это может перевести, он оттянул свою руку. 

– Как сильно я хочу продолжить, – слегка прохрипел Лей в губы Чунмену. – Но не могу, работа ждет. Спасибо за сегодня.

Чунмен был удивлен такой прямотой и снова медленно реагировал на происходящее. А Лей тем временем подарил ему поцелуй в щеку на прощание и вышел из машины, оставляя остолбеневшего медика позади. Тот не смог увидеть, как Лей ухмыльнулся сам себе, ведь всё прошло именно так, как он и планировал. 

Честно говоря, Чунмен был очень простым человеком. В отличие от Исина, он не был такой витой личностью. Именно поэтому он предположил, что такой нежный парень как Лей просто не смог выбрать фильм, поэтому, скорее всего, он выбрал один с невинным названием. 

Однако Лей думал иначе. Сегодня он решил не идти до конца, потому что были некоторые вещи, в которых он не был уверен. Он пока не знает, как нужно вести себя с Чунменом в такие моменты. Вдруг он будет разочарован?

Но во всяком случае, этот день был успешным, и через несколько минут ходьбы, Исин, наконец, прибыл к своему магазину. Когда он подошел ближе ко входу, то увидел высокого, стройного парня с красочными волосами, сидящего на лестнице и тупо смотрящего вперед. Не уверенным в том, чего хочет этот парень, Лей решил спросить незнакомца. 

– Эй, наш магазин сейчас закрыт, мы здесь для подготовки к понедельнику… Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

– Я жду Лухана, – равнодушно сказал парень, все еще смотря вперед.

Лей поднял брови, но вдруг к нему пришла идея. 

– Ты можешь пройти во внутрь, если хочешь. Уже похолодало. И если ты немного поможешь Лухану, вы оба можете уйти пораньше. 

Парень кивнул и встал, стряхивая грязь со своих штанов. 

– Но я не знаю многого о цветах.

– Все нормально, Лухан подскажет тебе, на крайний случай ты можешь помочь с погрузкой. Во всяком случае, как тебя зовут? 

– О Сехун. 

– Рад познакомиться, – Лей улыбнулся ему. –.Я Чжан Исин, владелец этого магазина. 

– Так ты тот самый преданный-семейным-традициям-наследник? О…

Лей несколько раз непонимающе моргнул. 

– Извини?

– Неважно, я пойду помогу Лухану. 

Флорист кивнул и провел парня в магазин. Пока они шли, Лей внимательно наблюдал за Сехуном. Но этот парень был не читаем: пустое выражение лица, он говорил жестко и имел холодный голос, а весь его внешний вид кричал другим, что он не расположен к общению. Какой же человек Лухан вне работы? 

Но как только они подошли к Лухану, Лей увидел, как выражение лица О изменилось, а его взгляд сразу же смягчился. А когда тот назвал имя блондина, его голос звучал нежно и почти уязвимо.

– Эй, Лухан, – Лей похлопал его по плечу, когда тот не среагировал на обращение своего друга. Toт вздрогнул, но все же повернулся. Вначале он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Исин вернулся, но его улыбка умерла, когда он посмотрел на Сехуна, нервно покусывающего губы.

– Я сказал ему немного помочь тебе, он ждал тебя за пределами магазина. Тогда вы сможете уйти пораньше. Просто скажи ему, что он должен сделать. 

Оставив парочку, Лей переоделся обратно в свою рабочую одежду и подошел к углу, где Тао работал над своими лилииями, и решил немного помочь ему.

– Вернулся со свиданки, Лей? – улыбнулся Тао. 

Его босс усмехнулся: 

– Да, и чтоб ты знал, оно прошло очень хорошо. 

– Я не хочу знать подробности о «прошло очень хорошо»… – рассмеялся Тао.

– Во всяком случае, что это за парень Сехун?

Тао посмотрел через плечо в зеркало и увидел в отражении своего друга. 

– Кажется, Лухан ему очень нравится, а еще этот парень недавно внезапно исчез. Ты же заметил, что настроение Лухана в последние дни оставляло желать лучшего? Вот он был причиной этого. А сегодня в магазин пришел какой-то парень и начал заигрывать с Ханем. Я был у телефона, но когда вернулся, увидел Сехуна, ругающегося с тем парнем. 

– Ммм, я не ожидал, что он общается с подобного рода людьми, – задумчиво заявил Исин. 

– Ну, Лу всегда был немного непредсказуемым. Когда ему на ум что-то приходит, он никогда не отпустит это. Я не вмешивался в их перепалку… даже не подслушивал, хотя Лухан сильно плакал. Думаю, что это проблема, которую он сам должен решить. 

Лей кивнул и также посмотрел на отражение дуэта в зеркале. Они говорили не много, Лухан только раздавал указания, и Сехун следовал за ним. Между ними явно была неловкая атмосфера. 

– Знаешь, я думаю, что немного помощи им бы не помешало, – пробормотал Лей и встал с места.

***

Лухан освободился ближе к 9:30 вечера, на час раньше, чем обычно. Хотя он настаивал на помощь Лею и Тао, они лишь отмахнулись, сказав, чтобы он позаботился о своем друге, который уже ждал снаружи.

Это был первый раз в жизни, когда Лухан чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он чувствовал неловкость из-за инцидента днем, ведь он плакал так жалко. Но поделать ничего не мог, потому что действительно хотел, чтобы Сехун остался.

Блондин вздохнул и вышел из здания. Но когда он осмотрелся вокруг, Сехуна нигде не было. Вместо него был букет из красных и белых роз, лежащих на земле. Лухан поднял его и заметил, что цветы были свежесрезанные. Его лицо сразу залилось краской, потому что он знал, когда используют красные и белые розы.

Сехун попросил извинения, что выражалось через белые цветки. Но более важно то, что через красные розы он показал свою любовь. Между цветов была открытка, написанная почерком Сехуна:

_«Я прошу прощения, что заставил тебя грустить, пожалуйста, улыбнись мне снова.»_

– Твой босс… выбрал их мне, – раздался голос Сехуна сзади, немного пугая Лухана. – Он задал мне несколько вопросов... и затем... Да... – Сехун почесал голову, немного встряхивая волосы.

– Где ты сейчас был? – надулся Лухан.

– Что, ты думал, я снова ушел от тебя? – имитируя парня, надулся Сехун, – ты… действительно хочешь это знать?

Из любопытства Лухан кивнул, и Сехун наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

– Я только что отлил. 

Лухан тут же ударил его по плечу и закричал:

– ТЫ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ УРОД!

***

Бекхен уже лежал в постели и пытался заснуть. Завтра ему рано вставать и ехать на электричке в студию на другом конце города. Когда он потянулся выключил настольную лампу, его телефон зазвонил. Парень простонал и потянулся к своему мобильнику, видя совершенно неожиданное имя на экране: Пак ЧанЁль. 

Какого черта этот гигант названивает ему? И какого черта в такой час?!

Тем не менее он взял трубку и досадно произнес:

– Да?

– О Боже, Бек? – это был голос Виктории, и она, казалось, была шокирована и напугано. – Ах, Боже мой…

Бекхен сразу оживился. 

– Что случилось, Виктория? Ты в порядке?

– Я-я, да, хорошо… это произошло слишком быстро... и там было так много крови. Я в порядке...мно...Чанель... Боже... - модель начала плакать.

Бекхен почти уронил телефон. 

_Так много крови_

_Чанёль._


	11. Chapter 11

Бекхен и не знал, что может так быстро бегать. Легкие болезненно сжимались из-за сбитого дыхания, а в боках покалывало из-за недостатка кислорода. Но замедлиться хотя бы на секунду он не хотел, продолжая бежать в том же темпе. Его больше не заботила физическая боль, потому что внутреннее состояние было готово вот-вот сломаться.

Он не знал, почему волнуется о Чанеле, которого толком то и не знал. Но как только Виктория сказала ему, что с ее братом случилось что-то плохое, в шоке он прибывал всего пару секунд. В следующий же момент Бекхен вскочил с постели и, спросив где она, мгновенно позвонил в полицию и скорую помощь. Через некоторое время раздался еще один звонок. 

– Д-да, они уже здесь… они... они пытаются вытащить Чанеля из автомобиля... Боже, Бекхен... Я боюсь... 

Именно тогда Бекхен и узнал, что парень попал в автомобильную аварию. 

– Виктория, пусть они выполняют свою работу, я приеду так быстро, как смогу, хорошо? Не паникуй, с Чанелем все будет хорошо.

– Д-да… просто... Приезжай быстрее…

Бекхен звучал спокойно, но излишне наиграно для спокойствия. Он поспешно схватил джинсы, даже не поменяв ночную футболку, одел первые попавшиеся кроссовки и выбежал из дома. К сожалению, после одиннадцати вечера автобусы не ходят, а такси в округе не было, потому что Бекхен жил не в особо оживленном районе; так что он побежал к следующей, более населенной улице. Наконец, после шести минут ожидания, Бекхен заметил машину и помахал водителю, чтобы тот остановился. Он указал водителю место и даже доплатил тому дополнительные чаевые, лишь бы тот ехал быстрее.

Когда Бекхен прибыл на место, то вокруг уже виднелись красные и синие огни от полицейских и машин скорой помощи. Та же было с десяток любопытных зрителей, которые, вероятно, проходили мимо или просто жили здесь, поэтому полиции приходилось разгонять их. Бекхен попытался пробиться через толпу, но полицейский остановил его. 

– ЭЙ! Стоите, сюда нельзя!

– Я друг Виктории Сонг!

– Бекхен! - раздался крик девушки из автомобиля скорой помощи, где она сидела с накинутым на плечи пледом, тем самым доказывая офицеру, что парень говорил правду. Дизайнер сразу побежал к ней, обхватывая ее руками и притягивая в объятия. Девушка выглядела очень обеспокоено, ее глаза были красными и опухшими, а макияж смазался. Модель рыдала в плечо Бекхена, и парень говорил успокаивающие слова до тех пор, пока она не была в состоянии рассказать ему, что именно произошло. 

– …Как Чанель? – наконец спросил Бекхен, выглядя обеспокоено. 

– Я не знаю… когда ты пришел... они уже уехали с ним... Я хотела поехать с ними, но они сказали, что я не должна быть с ним... потому что... 

_Чанель в ужасном состоянии_ , добавил по себя Бекхен. Затем он заметил, что Виктория все еще дрожала, очевидно, вспоминая злополучные минуты аварии. 

– Ты поранила лоб, – проговорил Бекхен, глядя на ссадину на лице девушки. 

Это только царапина… Ничто, по сравнению с травмами Чанеля... – Виктория поджала свои губы. – Мы сидели на задних сидениях, и водитель…

– Кстати, где водитель?

– Он, кажется, с такими же ранами, как и Чанель... его тоже увезли на скорой помощи... оба сидели на левой стороне... Внедорожник появился с той стороны, двигаясь быстрее, чем это разрешено... водитель был пьян... и... Всё произошло слишком быстро... слишком громко... – она остановилась на некоторое время и снова начала плакать, – это была моя вина! Я сказала ему, чтобы он сел со мной... Обычно он сидит впереди, рядом с водителем. Но сегодня я попросила его сесть рядом со мной…

– Виктория, не вини себя. Это не твоя вина. Виноват водитель, который не сбросил скорость, ведь так? Ты не знала, что что-то вроде этого произойдет.

– Но…

– Простите, - появился фельдшер, перебивая их разговор, - мы едем в больницу, и, пожалуйста, не перенапрягайтесь сейчас. 

Виктория сделала так, как ей было сказано, и Бекхен, с позволения врачей, направился с ней. 

В больнице Виктория отказалась от медицинского осмотра, и первое, что она хотела сделать, – пойти к брату. 

– Мне нужно к Чанелю... Я в порядке, со мной все хорошо... – она только попыталась встать, как Бекхен мягко толкнул ее обратно на кровать. 

– Чанель бы приказал тебе слушать врачей, — Бекхен улыбнулся и сжал ее плечо, – я буду с ним. 

– Но у тебя же работа, правильно? Ты не можешь…

– Я уже связался со своим боссом. Все нормально, не беспокойся об этом. Теперь ложись и отдыхай. 

Виктория нервно сглотнула, но затем кивнула. 

– Спасибо тебе большое, Бек... Не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя. 

– Не волнуйся, а то быстро состаришься. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы, когда Чанель очнется, он увидел перед собой аджуму?

– Д-да... Чанель. 

Бекхен подарил девушке еще одну улыбку и покинул комнату. Как только он закрыл дверь, улыбка спала с его лица. Он совсем не был спокоен. Он чувствовал дрожь во всем теле и неприятную нервозность, атаковавшую его разум. Парень передернул плечами и побежал холодными коридорами в другое крыло, встречая на пути только врачей в белых халатах, ведь в час ночи здесь вряд ли будут посетители. Бекхен проигнорировал нагоняи от персонала, которые говорили ему замедлиться, и продолжал бежать дальше.

Все, что на данный момент было важно, – это Чанель.

Когда он, наконец, стоял напротив операционной, фонарь над дверьми по-прежнему горел красным, означая, что врачи все еще пытаются спасти пациента. Бекхен сел у стены напротив и начал нервно кусать ногти.

Хотя Бекхен и много спорил с этой башней, он действительно любил такие моменты. Сначала он думал, что Чанель грубый и холодный человек, но узнавая его ближе, он понял, что это лишь защитная оболочка, отделяющая его от реальности. 

Во время их шоппинга с Викторией Бекхен заметил, что тот пытался быть вежливым и снисходительным; он вынужден признать, что легкий румянец на щеках Чанеля был очень даже мил.

Бекхен был на грани слез, когда эти воспоминания снова нахлынули на него. И только эта грань хотела стереться, как свет над операционной погас и двери открылись. Все страхи и нервозность Бекхена грозили выйти наружу. Он поднял голову и увидел, как персонал вывозит на каталке тело, с ног до головы накрытое белой простыню. 

Его глаза тут же наткнулись на это тело, и он медленно встал, направляясь к нему, но хирург слегка схватила его за руку, останавливая. 

– Я искренне сожалею. Мы приняли все меры... но его рана была слишком глубокой...

Бекхен почувствовал, как в его сердце воткнули нож. Все его тело начало трястись, что не мог не заметить хирург, помогший ему сесть на место. Голова начала кружиться, и Бекхен хотел бросить все и уйти ото всех проблем в забытие. Он дико хотел плакать, потому что боль, обжигающая в грудь, была слишком сильной, чтобы ее вынести. В этот момент Бекхен действительно пожалел, что не смог провести времени с Чанелем, человеком, к которому он питал симпатию.

– Что за глупый идиот... – пробормотал Бекхен своим дрожащим голосом, – вечно куда-то спешит…

Парень выпустил громкий всхлип и чуть ли на закричал в голос, врач же лишь сострадательно посмотрел на него и успокающе погладил по спине. 

– Черт побери, Пак Чанель, и кто теперь будет…

– Подождите, вы сказали Чанель Пак? – вдруг спросил доктор.

Бекхен поднял заплаканный взгляд на мужчину. Он даже не знал имя своего пациента?

– Простите... но это не тот номер палаты, – сказал он, мягко улыбаясь Бену. – Ваш друг находится в соседней комнате, они только что закончили операцию, и я слышал, что она прошла успешно. 

Пробежало несколько секунд, прежде чем Бекхен понял, что именно медик сказал ему. Его рот и глаза расширились, в то время как дыхания стало жутко не хватать. В груди снова стало больно, но теперь уже от счастливого ритма, отбиваемого сердцем. Бекхен быстро поблагодарил доктора, поклонился и помчался в соседний кабинет. 

Но когда он прибыл туда, то увидел только пустую комнату и несколько медсестер, которые убирали беспорядок после операции. Бекхен поджал губы и постучал по стеклу, тем самым вынуждая одну из медсестер выйти. 

– Да? – дверь открылась, и в коридор вышла хрупкая девушка.

– Я-я хотел... спросить, где Пак Чанель, и как прошла операция. 

– Вы его родственник?

– Нет... но близкий друг. 

– Ах, хорошо. Сейчас он находится в комнате номер 143. Операция прошла успешно. Хотя сначала мы думали, что его травмы такие же серьезные, как и у водителя, но все оказалось намного легче. Сейчас его жизни, как и жизни водителя, ничего не угрожает.

– А что... с парнем по соседству?..

– Ах, другая жертва автомобильной аварии, – медсестра вздохнула. – Так или иначе. К счастью, ваш друг был на оживленной дороге и получил помощь достаточно быстро. У него сломано два ребра, и это было опасно для легких. Но сейчас он в порядке. Думаю, он восстановится достаточно быстро...

Медсестра хотела продолжить, но Бекхен начал плакать. Он закрыл глаза рукой, в то время как с них текли слезы счастья. 

Теперь он работает хорошо.

– Спасибо! – рыдал Бек, на что медсестра слегка усмехнулась и потрепала его волосы.

– Вы можете посетить его, но пожалуйста тише, ладно?

Парень кивнул и снова поблагодарил девушку, затем отправится в туалет, чтобы умыться. Он плеснул в лицо холодной водой и вытер разводы тканью рукава. Когда он увидел свое отражение в зеркале, то тут же засмеялся. Он сказал Виктории не беспокоиться и не панировать, в то время как сам развел тревогу с пустого места. 

Вспомнив о модели, он быстро вернулся в комнату, где она провела ночь. Как только он открыл дверь, Виктория мгновенно повернула голову в его сторону, ожидая новостей. Рассказав ей, что Чанель в порядке, девушка начала рыдать и обнимать Бекхена. Тот же потрепал ее по голове и улыбнулся, сказав ей, что теперь она должна спать, а потом она сможет увидеть своего брата. 

– Да, теперь я, наконец, смогу заснуть.

***

Бекхен дождался, пока Виктория заснет, и сразу же направился в сторону палаты Чанеля. Он не знал почему, но ноги просто тащили его туда. Не задумываясь, его рука повернула ручку двери, позволяя войти в комнату. 

Парень лежал на кровать с пластырями на лице. Медсестра забыла сказать, что также он сломал свою левую руку, и сейчас она была в гипсе. Чанель был подключен к капельнице, что было видно благодаря игле в вене и тонкой трубке, отходящей от нее. Рядом с кроватью был аппарат, показывающий частоту сердечного ритма – медленного и стабильного. Бекхен подвинул стул к кровати и сел на него, наблюдая, как грудь Чанеля тихо вздымается. 

– Ты идиот, – начал Бехен, скрещивая руки на кровати и кладя на них голову, – я знаю, что тебе нравится огорчать меня, но в этот раз я действительно чуть не умер от сердечного приступа. 

Чанель не отвечал, и Бекхен улыбнулся на вид его мирного лица, который был совершенно противоположен его обычному состоянию. 

– И если ты снова заставишь Викторию плакать, я ударю стулом по твоему красивому лицу. 

Подождите, он сказал красивому?

Бекхену пришлось краснеть от собственных же слов, смущенно покашливая, хотя в любом случае другой ничего не услышал. Это вышло случайно, не обдуманно.

Парень зарылся лицом в ужасно пахнущие лекарствами простыни и дал себе возможность упасть в сон.

***

Чанелю было тяжело. Как будто все его тело было сделано из свинца, даже веки. Ему было трудно даже банально открыть глаза. Но когда он все же сумел сделать это, то успел рассмотреть незнакомую желтовато-белую комнату. Через разрыв между штор пробивался луч света и падал на темную макушку. Его взгляд сфокусировался на спящий фигуре, а рука инстинктивно потянулась к пряди волос. 

Усталость снова одолевала его, но он все равно провел пальцами по мягким волосам. Он знал это чувство, потому что днем ранее случайно коснулся их; он знал, кому они принадлежат. 

Когда же его веки снова опустились, он прошептал его имя. 

– Бекхен...

***

Необычайно вкусный запах просочился через дверь комнаты, заставляя Криса проснуться. Было только 7 утра, и блондин не мог вспомнить, чтобы просил миссис Чой прийти и приготовить завтрак. Он простонал и закинул подушку на лицо. Пожилая леди пришла на ум первой, но вдруг Крис резко сел в постели, потому что был еще один человек, который мог входить в его квартиру: Тао. Модель быстро накинул на себя белую футболку — он любил спать только в боксерах — и направился к кухне, где стояла высокая фигура в легком зеленом фартуке. Парень был в наушниках, так что не мог слышать, как сзади подкрался Крис.

– Ах, так ты что теперь, моя няня, – модель вытащил один наушник, и Тао в шоке вздрогнул. 

– Ты меня напугал! –воскликнул флорист, но все равно не сумел долго сердиться, потому что Крис был невероятно мил с растрепанными ото сна волосами. Он развернулся к плите и продолжил. – Я… только делаю одолжение. 

– Ты хороший друг, да? – равнодушно сказал Крис, – но все равно спасибо.

Тао понял, что Крис по-прежнему немного сердит из-за тонкой линии неловкости, протянувшейся между ними. Все же иногда он хотел перешагнуть через нее, он это означало разрушить все отношения, что связывали его с новым знакомым.

Он положил еду на тарелку и поставил ее вместе с кофе на поднос, который отнес в гостиную, где на диване лежал Крис, положив руку на лицо.

– Завтрак готов, – объявил Тао, поставив все на журнальный столик перед парнем. Но Крис не ответил и даже не двинулся. Он снова уснул? Младший немного нагнулся вниз, произнеся имя другого. Но снова никакой реакции. Затем дотронулся до Криса и слегка покачал, как вдруг чужие руки схватили его и протянули ближе. 

Тао хотел встать, но как бы он не желал, его тело не слушало его требования. Его щеки немедленно сгорели от смущения, и он даже не смог поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на Криса.

А сам Крис ничего не думал, только слушал сердцебиение Тао. Вот тогда мир Тао перестал двигаться на некоторое время, потому что парень знал, что Крис хотел сказать своими действиями.

Модель никогда не показывал этого, но он всегда был взволнован рядом с Тао. Впрочем, как и Тао рядом с Крисом. 

Глубоко задумавшись над происходящим, Тао схватил ткань чужой футболки. Хотя другой ничего не говорил, он знал, что Крис ждет ответа. Флорист медленно приблизился к модели, глядя в его темные глаза. Инстинктивно он опустил свои руки и сократил расстояние между ними. Оба уже чувствовали дыхание друг друга на своих губах, как внезапно Тао вспомнил подобную сцену из своего прошлого.

_«Я не смог ничего сделать, потому что ты мой друг. Но ты завлек меня... Своей соблазнительной внешностью.»_

Тао ахнул и мгновенно встал, отойдя от Криса.

– Прошу прощения, но я должен идти. Лей ждет меня, – флорист быстро взял сумку и вышел из гостиной.

А Крис всё лежал и смотрел в потолок. Он даже не потрудился встать, когда входная дверь захлопнулась, потому что знал, что чем больше он хотел быть ближе к Тао, тем больше тот уклонялся от него. Было очевидно, что оба имели взаимные чувства, но Тао бегал от них по ведомой только ему причине, которую Крис так желал узнать. 

Но потом ему пришла идея. Эффект тяни-толкай на данный момент прекрасно описал их отношения. Крис тянул Тао к себе, а тот толкал его прочь. Но что будет, если теперь Крис будет отталкивать его?

Рискованно, потому что есть шанс, что Тао не ответит. Но в нынешней ситуации парень не видел другого выхода.


	12. Chapter 12

Сехун проснулся в постели с прижимающимся к нему парнем, а на груди он чувствовал теплое дыхание Лухана, руки которого были обернуты вокруг его талии, как будто он не хотел, чтобы тот уходил даже в его сне. А Сехун и не возражал, он также плотно сжимал в руках тельце другого парня. 

Теперь Вы, уважаемые читатели, могли бы подумать, что вчера вечером между ними что-то произошло, но ничего такого не было. Да, Сехун не может отрицать, что Лухан определенно соблазнительный (чего олененок, кстати, не знал), но он прекрасно понимал, что всё должно быть по-другому.   
Удивительно, но Лухан особо не спрашивал его, где он был, почему ушел. Он без слов прижался к нему и вскоре заснул.

Сехун не мог без волнения любоваться ангельским личиком Лухана. Он тихонько провел пальцами от мягких щёк до пушистых, кремовых волос. Даже во сне для Сехуна оленёнок был самым красивым человеком в мире. 

Его пальцы спустились к розовым, маленьким в своём положении губам. Хун всё еще помнил чувство их последнего поцелуя, и он хотел снова ощутить его. 

– Почему ты возишь пальцами по моему лицу? - внезапно спросил только что проснувшийся сонный Лухан.

– Одного лишь наблюдения мне недостаточно, мой красивый маленький олень... - Сехун наклонился, даря старшему легкий поцелуй в лоб.

– Ты похож на извращенца. 

– Ну, конечно, я могу действовать как извращенец, - радужно-волосый многообещающе ухмылялся, а его рука спустилась со спины Лухана к торсу.

Лухан же быстро перехватил чужую руку и отодвинул её. 

– Ты не должен так делать! ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ!

– Но ты же наслаждаешься присутствием этого извращенца, не так ли? - возразил Сехун, на что Лу лишь надулся, не зная, что ответить.

На минуту воцарилась тишина, затмеваемая лишь тиканьем часов, как вдруг Лухан внезапно закричал:

– Который час? МНЕ НУЖНО НА РАБОТУ!

– Мм, 9:21.

– А-А-А! Я должен был быть там в 6:30! Лей определенно убьет меня!

Лухан тут же вскочил с кровати и быстро вытащил первую попавшуюся одежду из шкафа. Было забавно наблюдать за такими действиями, но в этот раз Сехун решил сжалиться над бедным парнем. 

– Эй, я напишу твоему боссу, хорошо? У тебя, кажется, куча сообщений на телефоне, вероятно, все они от него. И пропущенных много. Почему ты выключил звук?

– Грр, я не знаю! "Тапиока!"

– Что?

– Это мой пароль, чтобы разблокировать экран, придурок. 

Сехун тихонько посмеялся над странным выбором пароля, но все же ввел его, после напечатав сообщение Лею. 

_Кому: Лей._

_Прости, я проспал. Сейчас только готовлю завтрак._

Не прошло и двадцати секунд, как пришел ответ. 

_От: Лей._

_Скажи Лухану, чтобы поторопился. Сегодня много работы. (Если тебе интересно. Как я понял, ты не Лу: ты не использовал ни одного смайлика)._

От такого сообщения глаза Сехуна расширились. Лей незамедлительно понял, что это был не Лухан. Это подразумевало под собой, что они были близки, и Лей знал о Лухане то, что не знал Сехун. Прежде чем его ревность смогла развиться в более сильное чувство, телефон снова завибрировал, оповещая о приходе ещё одного сообщения. 

_От: Лей._

_Надеюсь, ты сделал все мягко._

_Кому: Лей._

_Думаю, я был нежен._

– Что там Лей пишет? - поинтересовался Лухан, забирая свой телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Сидя на кровати, Сехун изумленно смотрел, как цвет лица Лухана изменяется от светло-розового до темно-красного.

– МЫ НЕ ДЕЛАЛИ НИЧЕГО ТАКОГО!!! ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ОБЪЯСНИЛ ЕМУ ЭТО?!

– Эй, я просто сказал, что был нежен, и ты не можешь это отрицать, так как спал в моих руках в течение прошлых 8 часов. Именно твой грязный ум всё неправильно понимает, - ухмылялся Сехун. - И вместо того, чтобы спорить, ты должен поторопиться, или твой босс ещё что-нибудь придумает.

Снова надувшись, Лухан развернулся обратно к шкафу, чтобы избавиться от своей одежды, совершенно не замечая, как Сехун жадно наблюдал за каждым дюймом кожи, открывающимся перед ним. Подсознательно Сехун облизнул губы и вынудил себя отвести взгляд, до тех пор пока другой парень не оденется. Его рациональная сторона не хотела, чтобы флорист опаздывал. 

– К сожалению, я не смогу сделать завтрак. Поем по пути в магазин. Если ты голоден, просто открой холодильник и сделай что-нибудь!

Кремово-волосый наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Сехуна в губы, но второй думал иначе. Сехун вытянул руку и притянул Лухана ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Как только Лухан удивленно ахнул, Сехун воспользовался возможностью и начал исследовать все уголки такого желанного ротика. В открытую наслаждаясь произошедшим, оленёнок ласкал слух младшего приятными стонами, совершенно не оказывая какого-либо сопротивления. 

Когда их губы, наконец, расстались, Лухан глотками вдыхал воздух, вытирая покрасневшие губы. Он кинул свой взгляд на Сехуна, который сейчас казался невероятно удовлетворенным и быстро схватил свою сумку. 

– Увидимся после работы.

***

Только зайдя в магазин, Лей кинул на Лухана забавный взгляд, в то время как Тао тихо, или лучше сказать депрессивно, подготавливал художественное оформление витрины. К сожалению, у босса не было много времени для того, чтобы дразнить своего сотрудника, поскольку у прилавка растянулась длинная очередь – сегодня выложили новую партию редких цветов. Он только успел ответить на сообщение своему дорогому Чунмену, который написал ему, что получил возможность заменить доктора, ушедшего в отпуск, в детской клинике. 

Он гордился Чунменом, ведь тот смог получить работу в месте, о котором мечтал, но в то же время эгоистично думал, что теперь они не смогут проводить так много времени вместе. 

Всё еще находясь глубоко в мыслях о Чунмене и беря деньги клиентов, Исин услышал звук разбивающейся вазы и немедленно посмотрел в сторону Тао. Самый молодой флорист сегодня явно был не в себе, и это была уже третья вещь, которую он сломал. Лей понял, что что-то не так ещё тогда, когда Тао вошёл в магазин. 

– Ты в порядке? - спросил Лей, подойдя к другу, когда волна клиентов, наконец, уменьшилась.

– Мне жаль, этого больше не повторится. 

– Нет, я не рассержен на тебя... Что-то произошло между тобой и Крисом? 

Глаза Тао расширились. Но не от удивления, – Лей всегда точно знал и понимал переживания парня – а от упомянутого имени. Он вздохнул и закусил нижнюю губу. Посмотрев на Исина, флорист проговорил низким, но ясным голосом:

– Я не хочу снова совершать ту же ошибку. 

Теперь была очередь Лея вздыхать, ведь он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит парень. Он и Тао вместе учились в средней школе и колледже, они всегда вместе, и Лей знает почти всё о своем друге.

В колледже был один парень, который делил с Тао комнату в общежитии. И последний был по уши влюблен в него. По крайней мере так он говорил Лею. Долгое время они общались и даже дружили, но в один день Тао признался в своих чувствах, хотя прекрасно знал, что парень был натуралом. Сначала его друг был шокирован и не дал Тао ответа. Но однажды ночью, когда Тао готовился к экзамену на следующий день, этот парень практически ворвался в их общую комнату, опрокинул Тао на кровать и поцеловал. Китаец действительно не знал, что делать, но тем не менее позволил парню продолжить, поскольку для него это не было неприятно. Это случалось каждую ночь, и каждый раз их встречи становились более интимными. Но что смутило Тао, так это то, что в течение всего дня, они с эти парнем и слова друг другу не говорили и даже близко не стояли. Лей знал всю эту ситуацию и говорил Тао, что конец таких "отношений" будет болезненным для них обоих, но друг лишь отмахивался, говоря, что справится со всем сам. 

Но конец всё же пришел. Тем вечером Тао, как уже было заведено, лежал обнаженным на кровати, пытаясь отдышатся от недавнего оргазма. Другой парень сидел на противоположной стороне кровати спиной к нему, глядя себе под ноги. Вскоре он, наконец, заговорил своим отчаянным голосом: 

_«Я... Я не смог сдержаться... это **твоя вина**... потому что ты мой друг. Ты всегда такой соблазнительный... ты **вынудил** меня...»_

Тао долгое время смотрел на него с пустым выражением лица, под которым спрятал все эмоции, потихоньку расцветавшие из разбитого сердца. Он молча собрал свои вещи и оставил их комнату, уходя на оставшуюся ночь к Лею и Лухану, которые жили вместе. Он даже не плакал, потому что, как он сам сказал, не заслужил право проливать слезы, считая только себя виноватым. Независимо от того, сколько бы Лей не пытался убедить его, что вина лежит на мудаке, который лишь использовал его тело, Тао был непреклонен и винил во всём только себя. Он больше не мог видеть этого парня и даже оставил свое обучение в колледже, покинув Корею, как бы Лей и Лухан не умоляли его остановиться. Он поклялся, что не появится в колледже до тех пор, пока в его сердце есть этот человек. 

И теперь он столкнулся с аналогичной проблемой. Тао очень понравился Крис, что было весьма очевидно, хотя он и пытался скрыть это. Крис, как флорист представлял себе, не любил его; парень таил страх, что тот только играет с ним, чтобы не причинить боль. 

 

– Я не думаю, что Крис подобный ублюдок, - сказал Лей, поглаживая плечо Тао. - Он заботится о тебе. 

– Он просто ещё один хороший человек. 

– Хороший человек, который пришёл увидеть тебя в свой единственный выходной день, хотя он знаменитость и мог бы потратить редкие часы свободы на отдых и другие дела. Тао, я хочу сказать, что не все такие же ужасные. Просто есть раскрепощенные люди, а есть более закрытые, и Крис относится ко вторым. 

– Но он, кажется, не так уж и не раскрепощён. Он не имеет ничего против геев.

– Он просто трус. Это же очевидно, что он любит тебя, иначе бы он не сделал столько для тебя. Он просто не мог разрешить свои внутренние конфликты, и ты неправильно его понял. Тао, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы говорить о своих чувствах другим. 

– Но он же знаменитость. Я не хочу разрушить его карьеру. Как-то раз я видел его за работой, и это было превосходно. Не думаю, что он променяет любимую профессию на меня. 

Лей вздохнул, зная, что Тао волновало это. 

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны - волноваться о таких вещах. 

Тао с сожалением улыбнулся. 

– Он очень добрый человек. Я просто не хочу испортить дружбу, которая появилась между нами. 

Его друг кивнул, понимая, что он имел в виду. Никто не сможет его переубедить, и было понятно, что Тао не осмелится сделать первый шаг. 

– Ладно. Давай на перерыв, нужно пообедать, хорошо?

Оба флориста направились в комнату, где обычно отдыхали или перекусывали. Лухан был уже там. Он жевал бутерброд и смотрел новости.

_«Прошлой ночью на ХХХ улице произошло ДТП. По данным полиции пьяный водитель нарушил правила и промчался на огромной скорости на красный свет. Внедорожник врезался в Mercedes, в котором было три человека. Двое из них получили серьезные травмы и мгновенно были госпитализированы, в то время как женщина - третий пассажир, отделалась легкими травмами. Пьяный водитель, оставшийся целым и невредимым, был немедленно арестован. Как нам стало известно, одними из жертв были знаменитая модель Виктория Сонг и её менеджер. Все пострадавшие сейчас находятся…»_

– Это так удручающее. Переключи на другой канал, пожалуйста, - сказал Лей, заваривая кофе. 

_«И теперь мы находимся на Сеульском кинофестивале, здесь мы можем увидеть многих знаменитостей, проходящих по красной ковровой дорожке! Ах, это же Со ИнЁн в тёмно-синем облегающем платье, и Вон Бин про…»_

 

– Ты был влюблен в Вон Бина в средней школе, правда, Лухан? - хохотнул Лей, на что получил салфеткой в лицо от Луxана, продолжающего смотреть на экран. 

_«Сегодня у нас много гостей, посетивших фестиваль, из всех областей шоу бизнеса. Ходит слух, что директор одной из главных развлекательных компаний сегодня объявит актеров для будущего фильма. А справа от нас прибыл еще один лимузин, не ТеЁн ли это из SNSD?»_

– Разве она не красотка, Лухан? - усмехнулся Лей, но через секунду он ошарашено разинул рот, увидев на экране знакомое лицо. Он мог бы поспорить, не смотря на друзей, что они также были удивлены. 

_«Её спутник… Крис Ву - модель из того же агентства. Они выглядят так удивительно вместе…»_

Лей бы ударил репортера, если бы был там, но вместо этого он попытался успокоить Тао, губы которого снова начали дрожать. 

– Это только работа, Тао, не пойми неправильно.

_«…У обоих превосходная харизма. Мы слышали, что Крис Ву последнее время завсегдатай в средствах массовой информации. Не только в журналах мод, но и в рекламе. Давайте поговорим с ним. Здравствуй Крис, как ты?»_

_«Я в порядке, спасибо. Атмосфера здесь прекрасная. Я благодарен моему агентству, что они позволили мне присутствовать здесь»,_ \- с улыбкой ответил Крис, и, как мысленно заметил Тао, это казалось немного неестественно.

_«Сегодня ты сопровождаешь ТеЁн, да? Какие отношения вас связывают?»_

_«Ах, она мой хороший друг. Мы часто видимся в агентстве. Несколько часов назад она попросила меня быть её спутником, и, как видите, я согласился. Всегда хотел посетить фестиваль, подобный этому.»_

_«Она получила незначительную роль в предстоящем фильме, а вы заинтересованы в актерстве?»_

_«Да, я хотел бы попробовать. Думаю, это будет весело.»_

_«Мы слышали, сейчас у тебя плотный график.»_

_«В принципе, да. У меня съемки для нескольких журналов за рубежом. Но сейчас я просто хочу полностью посветить себя работе, так что я согласился на рекламу парфюмерных брендов. Это займет немало времени. Меня не будет в Сеуле ближайшие 10 дней. Сегодня я улетаю в Макао.»_

Тао уже не мог слышать, что говорили репортер и модель, потому что уже вышел из комнаты, чтобы побыть в любимом месте, полном множества лилий. Он стоял перед цветами, пытаясь забыть то, что только что видел. 

Крис обычно говорил ему, когда он отсутствовал по работе. Что означало, что он решил всё в последнюю минуту. Что означало, что он хотел убежать от Тао.

Боль, которая медленно разрасталась в его груди, распространилась по всему телу, заставляя дрожать. Это была та же самая боль, которую в прошлом он чувствовал в колледже, но сейчас от того раза что-то отличалось, и Тао не мог понять что.

Тао хотел добиться Криса, попросив не бросать его.


	13. Chapter 13

– УДАЛИ ЭТО, ВИКТОРИЯ!

– Нет, это невероятно мило, я поставлю это на заставку!

– ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Я КУПЛЮ ТЕБЕ ТВОЮ ЛЮБИМУЮ ПОДВОДКУ!

Чанёль простонал, слыша рядом громкие голоса. Он знал, что сейчас находится в смутном состоянии в странной комнате рядом с Бекхёном и…

С Бекхёном.

Парень немедленно открыл глаза, аккуратно поворачивая голову в сторону, озираясь вокруг. Его левая сторона была неподвижно тяжелой и, когда он попытался поднять руку, то почувствовал, как резкая боль пронзила все его конечности. Гигант зашипел, а хлопочущие рядом люди заметили, что он, наконец, очнулся.

– Чанёль! - Виктория хотела обнять его, но вовремя вспомнила, что не должна касаться его, так как у него серьёзные травмы. - Как твоё самочувствие?

– Мм, будто растоптан десятком слонов. Это был тот автомобиль, правильно?

– Д-да… Он врезался в левую сторону... - сглотнула девушка, всё ещё чувствуя себя виноватой. Это тут же заметил Чанёль, даря ей небольшую улыбку и говоря, что это просто неудача, а не её ошибка.

– Лучше скажи, как ты?

– У меня только лёгкое сотрясение и пара царапин. Ничего серьезного...

– А г-н Ким? Он был на той же стороне, что и я, - спросил об их водителе Ёль. 

– Он так же в порядке, его родственники сейчас с ним. Мы уже навестили его.

Пристальный взгляд Чанёля блуждал по Бекхёну, который тихо стоял позади Виктории. Модель заметила его взгляд и усмехнулась. 

– О, Бек тут же помчался к месту аварии, как только я ему сообщила об этом. Я была на грани паники, но он успокоил меня. И-и-и…

– Нет! Не показывай ему! - закричал Бекхён, в мгновение заливаясь ярким румянцем.

– Та-да! - ухмыльнулась Виктория, показывая фотографию на экране своего смартфона. 

На ней старший сидел на стуле, а его верхняя часть тела была расположена на кровати Чанёля. Голова парня лежала на сложенных руках, а сам он мирно посапывал. Чанёль счёл это очень даже симпатичным, пока не увидел свои пальцы, запутанные в волосах Бекхёна. Медленно его воспоминания о той полуночной сцене возвратились, и он тут же залился краской, подобно Бекхёну.

– Удали это, Вик. 

– Нет, это настолько восхитительно, что у меня рука не поднимается, - хихикала девушка. - Эй, Бек даже попросил своего босса, чтобы тот дал ему два выходных дня. Он будет ухаживать за тобой. О, я должна позвонить в компанию. Надо отменить некоторые встречи... Всё же сейчас мы не в состоянии работать. 

Виктория покинула комнату, и Бекхен действительно хотел пойти с ней, но со стороны это бы показалось странным. Вместо этого он попытался проигнорировать очевидный пристальный взгляд младшего.

– Эмм, ты не голоден? Я могу попросить медсестру…

– Нет, спасибо. 

– Хорошо. 

Обычно Бекхён был тем, кто мог начать беседу и сделать её более живой, но всякий раз, когда он был наедине с Чанёлем, его способность полностью отключалась. Он не знал, что говорить, делать и даже, как смотреть. 

– Спасибо, - внезапно проговорил младший. 

Бекхён удивленно посмотрел на него и заметил, что другой в затруднении отвел глаза.

– Н-нет проблем, вы, ребята, так хорошо относитесь ко мне. Это наименьшее, что я могу сделать.

– Я… хорошо к тебе? - спросил Чанёль, недоверчивым взглядом блуждая по лицу старшего. 

– Ну, у тебя есть свой способ показать людям, что они тебе нравятся, - наконец засмеялся Бекхён, сидя на стуле около кровати. - Ты хороший, когда не пытаешься казаться другим. 

– Ты действительно мазохист или просто больной?

Бекхён закатил глаза. 

– Я пытался сказать что-то хорошее о тебе. 

– Впервые за долгое время кто-то сказал что-то хорошее обо мне, - заявил Чанёль. Похоже, он пытался вспомнить, когда был прошлый раз.

– Ха-ха. Интересно, почему, Чанёль? - усмехнулся Бекхён. 

– Так что, я не жалок?

– Не особо. 

– Не особо?

– Были времена, когда я действительно хотел ударить тебя по твоему смазливому лицу, но да, не особо, - вновь усмехнулся брюнет. 

– Хм. Но это не меняет того факта, что ты карлик. 

– Нет, это просто ты чертовски высок!

– Ты должен был пить больше молока в детстве.

– Жаль, но это заложено в моих генах! - заявил Бекхён с самым серьёзным выражением лица, что заставило Чанёля засмеяться. 

Было забавно видеть чувствительность реакции дизайнера, когда вопрос касался его роста. Небольшая вспышка гнева Бекхёна исчезла достаточно быстро, потому что это был первый раз, когда он услышал смех этого великана. Он всегда придерживался мнения, что люди бывают самыми красивыми, когда они счастливы; и Чанёль был действительно невероятно ослепительным, когда уголки его губ поднялись вверх. Заодно, когда он смеялся, он показал белые, как жемчуг, зубы, а Бекхён предположил, что Чанёль мог бы успешно принять участие в рекламе зубной пасты. 

– Оу, мои ребра и бока болят, - вздрогнул Ёль. Он так сильно смеялся, что и забыл о своих не заживших травмах. 

– Мне тебя не жалко, - игриво хихикал Бекхен, смотря на гримасу другого парня. 

Виктория действительно не торопилась возвращаться. Чанёль знал, что она снова что-то задумала, оставляя двух своих любимых мужчин наедине в одной комнате. Он действительно не мог решить, должен ли быть зол на нее или, наоборот, благодарен. 

– Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, помочь мне сесть? - спросил младший.

– Да, погоди, - Бекхён достал подушку и подложил её под голову парня. Потом он попытался немного приподнять его верхнюю часть тела, в то время как Чанёль удобно устраивался на кровати. Последний вздрогнул, когда аккуратные тонкие пальцы дизайнера прикоснулись к нему, пропуская через кожу электрический заряд. А другой, казалось, не возражал против контакта и даже улыбнулся ему, когда закончил.

– Мне скучно, Бек. 

– Я, что, на клоуна похож?!

– Я не могу даже сыграть в игру на своем телефоне. Моя рука сейчас в гипсе.

Брюнет вздохнул, но согласился с данным заключением. 

\- Прекрасно, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Спой, станцуй, просто сделай что-нибудь. 

– «Twiinkle, twinkle, little»…

– Я не ребенок, который нуждается в колыбельной.

– «Naega jae jalla ga»!

– … Это были 2ne1?!

– «I bring my sexy baek» ~

– КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, БЕК?

– Ну а что ты хочешь, чтобы я спел? - усмехнулся Бекхён.

Теперь, когда преграда официальности разрешилась, он, наконец, чувствовал себя абсолютно уютно рядом с Чанёлем и даже мог шутить. Но в этот момент открылась дверь, впуская Викторию и медсестру, принесшую обед. Тихо простонав, Чанёль начал доказывать, что после операции у него действительно нет аппетита, но у медсестры на это было другое мнение. 

– Как видите, я уже достаточно активен!

– Но это не меняет тот факт, что Ваши кости всё ещё сломаны, г-н Пак! Поэтому поешьте, или я вернусь с трубкой, и запихну всё это в Ваше горло сама, - отрезала медсестра и покинула палату.

– Она пугает, - засмеялась Виктория. 

– Я всё равно не хочу есть, - побормотал младший, становясь похожим на упрямого ребенка.

– Как насчет того, чтобы Бек покормил тебя? - усмехнулась модель с наводящим на размышления взглядом и указала палочками для еды на упомянутого парня. Лицо Бекхёна в миг покраснело, а Чанёль стрельнул в девушку строгим взглядом.

– Х-хорошо, - произнес Бек, удивляя и модель, и её менеджера, - так как… он ранен…

Виктории пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос – победа. К счастью, она решила быть хорошей сестрой и другом, поэтому не прокомментировала происходящее: иначе старший не решится сделать это на её глазах. Миниатюрный парень взял пластмассовую ложку и зачерпнул рис, смешанный с овощами. Тогда он медленно вытянул руку и поднес ложку в губам Чанёля, которые раскрылись, чтобы принять еду. 

Всё действие происходило в гробовой тишине, как будто вокруг них ничего не существовало – они были в своем собственном, небольшом мире. Это дало Виктории прекрасную возможность сделать фотографии, ведь парни были так заняты, что совсем не замечали её. Когда Чанёль доел миску риса, Бекхён взял нож и начал очищать яблоко, и тогда Виктория не смогла не умилиться сцене, развернувшейся перед нею. Чанёль неловко откашлялся, в то время как Бекхён держал пристальный взгляд на яблоке. 

– Думаю, я должна написать фанфик о вас, ребята.

***

Вернемся назад к жизни в квартире Лухана: Сехун уже съел свой поздний завтрак, который вполне можно было считать за обед, потом он пролистал все каналы по телевизору, пока не нашел что-то интересное. Таким образом, сегодня был самый обычный однотипный день. Сейчас Сехун лениво расположился на диване в гостиной, в очередной раз щёлкая каналы. Он даже не останавливался на программах – просто тупо таращился на экран, потому что всё казалось невероятно скучным. Драмы о разбитых сердцах, ток-шоу с коррумпированными политиками и новости с ними же, заезженные вопросы идолам и так до бесконечности. 

Сехун никогда не интересовался тем, о чем нормальные люди хотели бы знать. Честно, он бы предпочел наблюдать 24 часа в сутки за одним лишь Луханом. Для него этот парень был более захватывающим, чем что-либо ещё. Это отвратительно – насколько одержим он был Луханом. Прежде он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

_«…известно, что одними из жертв этой серьёзной аварии стали известная модель Виктория Сонг и её менеджер. Они были ранены, поэтому сейчас остаются в ХХХ-больнице, где несколько репортеров ждут официального заявления об их состоя…»_

Телевизор выключили. Не двигаясь, Сехун сидел некоторое время и пытался переварить информацию, которая неожиданно, словно лавина, свалилась на него. От одной мысли об аварии, в голове тут же всплыли плохие и неприятные воспоминания из прошлого. 

Сцена, снившаяся ему в кошмарах, снова пронеслась в его голове.

В тот день Виктория была нервной и, казалось, встревоженной, когда внезапно забрала Сехуна и Чанёля из школы. Они оба сразу же поняли, что произошло что-то плохое, поскольку Виктория не говорила ни слова. Тогда Чанёль не выдержал и спросил, что же случилось. 

– Наши родители… погибли. 

Когда они прибыли в больницу, операция уже была закончена. Результат хирург попытался сказать как можно более мягко. В то время, как он произнес следующие слова, в его глазах читалась лишь жалость к трем детям. 

– Я сожалею. Мы сделали всё, что в наших силах.

Виктория сломалась сразу, а Чанёль, у которого даже не было времени, чтобы плакать или кричать, подхватил её, когда она упала в обморок. Сехун, которому тогда было только 15 лет, стоял там со своим обычным спокойным выражением лица. Тогда он подошел к доктору и спросил его, видел ли он их родителей. Он хотел увидеть их тела глазами, потому что для него эта ситуация казалась невероятно нереальной.

Хотя сначала медик отказал ему, позже он всё же сдался под детским натиском и позволил мальчику пройти в морг. Когда он вошел в комнату, где находились тела его родителей, Сехун даже не дрогнул. Это был первый раз, когда ребёнок видел трупы, и более - трупы его любимых родителей. Мальчик взял холодную руку своей матери и поцеловал её, вскоре повторяя это действие с рукой отца.

– Я сожалею… о Вашей утрате, - сказал доктор, пытаясь поддержать мальчика.

– Они были хорошими людьми, - сказал Сехун, смотря на лица своих родителей. - Они сделали так много для нас, ничего не желая взамен.

Медик не знал, как нужно реагировать, когда неожиданно мальчик сбросил маску безразличия и начал плакать. Об этом случае не знал никто, за исключением доктора, который был с ним в тот день. После этого Сехун никогда не проливал ни одной слезы. 

Радужно-волосый парень простонал от таких воспоминаний, сейчас они были слишком раздражающими. В новостях сказали, что Чанёль и Виктория в порядке, поэтому он не должен сильно волноваться. Но, тем не менее, он чувствовал, что должен увидеть их; были ли они действительно в порядке или нет? Сехун никогда не верил тому, что говорят люди, пока его глаза не докажут ему это. 

Он вздохнул, а затем встал с давно насиженного места, собираясь нанести визит в больницу. Не долго думая, он взял листок бумаги для того, чтобы оставить послание Лухану в случае того, если он вернётся поздно.

_Мой олененок, я навещаю кое-кого в больнице, поэтому не волнуйся обо мне._

_О, и когда ты уже позволишь мне попробовать мясо оленя?_

_XOXO*, Сехун_

Усмехаясь своим же словам, парень оставил квартиру.

***

Бекхён не знал, что думать о Виктории, постоянно отпускающей шутки о нем и Чанёле, и Чанёле, командующем им, используя свою рану в качестве оправдания. Ему правда нравились они оба, но если бы вы остались с ними на слишком длительное время, то вы бы чувствовали себя чрезвычайно опустошенными.

Так или иначе, Бекхёну удалось покинуть комнату, чтобы добыть для себя и Вик какую-нибудь закуску из кафетерия больницы. И когда он вернулся, он увидел высокую, стройную фигуру, стоящую у входа и присматривающуюся в стеклянное окно двери палаты Чанёля. Тот парень имел чрезвычайно красочные волосы и выделялся из толпы. Брюнет решил спросить незнакомца, что он хотел. Могло случиться так, что он был поклонником Виктории и попытался получить её автограф.

– Эмм. Простите, вы что-то хотите от Виктории или Чанёля? - спросил Бек, дотрагиваясь до плеча парня. 

Голова-радуга медленно повернулась к Бекхёну, смотря на него, будто он анализировал его.

– Я просто хотел убедиться, как они, - ответил парень непривычно монотонным голосом.

– Вы поклонник? Думаю, что я могу попросить Викторию дать вам автограф или что-то…

– Нет, я должен идти. 

– Бекхён, с кем ты разгов… - Виктория открыла дверь и, похоже, её глаза чуть не выпали из орбит после того, как она увидела незнакомца. Второй, казалось, был немного обеспокоен. - Сехун?.. Что ты тут делаешь?..

– Я просто хотел убедиться, в порядке ли вы. И да... Я пойду. 

– НЕТ! - громко закричала Вик, резко хватая Сехуна за руку. - Зайди, я уверена, что Чанёль хочет видеть тебя!

Сехун обреченно вздохнул, но позволил девушке затащить его во внутрь. Бекхён проводил их озадаченным взглядом и решил, не спрашивая, пронаблюдать за ними. К слову, реакция Чанёля на этого паренька ничем не отличалась от реакции Вик. 

– Привет, - неловко поприветствовал парня Чанёль, а Сехун ответил ему с той же неловкостью.

– Я видел… репортаж о несчастном случае по телевизору.

– Ясно. 

– Я рад, что вы в порядке.

– Ааа! - внезапно прервала их Виктория и начала выпихивать Бекхёна из комнаты. - Бек и я должны купить кое-что, поэтому продолжайте!

Когда они закрыли дверь, девушка выпустила громкий вздох, а Бекхён стал ждать от неё объяснений. 

– Это - наш брат.

– … НАШ?!

– У нас… немного сложная семейная структура... мы все приемные дети и… да…

– Почему ты не сказала мне об этом?

– В этом не было необходимости, - неловко проговорила девушка. - И да… как видишь, у нас не особо хорошие отношений с Сехуном, хотя мы хотим общаться с ним... но... он весьма специфический ребенок.

– Но, он, кажется, заботится о вас. Иначе бы он не приехал, Вик, - улыбнулся Бек, и Виктория согласно кивнула.

– Я чувствую себя виноватой, что мы не связывались с ним…. хотя... мы даже не смогли бы... - вздохнула Вик. - У него нет мобильного телефона... Я уверена, что он был очень взволнован. Поскольку наши приемные родители умерли в автокатастрофе...

***

Чанёль пристально смотрел на незамысловатый вид из окна, в то время как Сехун, прислонившись к стене, уставился на свои собственные ноги. После трагедии многолетней давности они больше не говори друг с другом должным образом. 

– Где ты был в эти дни? - спросил Чанёль, пытаясь, по крайней мере, говорить хоть о чем-нибудь. - Со своим олененком?

– Я говорил слишком много, когда был пьян?

– За прошлые 4 года ты говорил меньше, чем в тот раз. 

– Да. Я был с ним.

– То есть у тебя теперь есть постоянное место жительства?

– Да. 

– Просто… навещай нас время от времени. Виктория всегда волнуется о тебе. 

– Я знаю. 

– Тогда, почему…

– Вы не хотите, чтобы я был с вами, Чанёль. Я не вписываюсь в ваш мир и жизнь. 

Чанёль закусил нижнюю губу. Он чувствовал, что именно он был причиной, почему Сехуна никогда не было дома. 

– Я никогда не говорил, что не хочу видеть тебя с нами. 

– Ты не говорил, но, вероятно, хочешь этого. 

– Твои слова слишком жестоки, Сехун.

– Я говорю только правду.

– Это из-за драки после похорон наших родителей? Сехун... Я был ребенком тогда, я не это имел в виду.

– Ты сказал правду обо мне, что я являюсь бессердечным монстром.

– Если бы ты действительно был бессердечным монстром, ты бы не навестил меня, правильно?

У Хуна всегда были аргументы на любое высказывание, но сейчас был первый раз в его жизни, когда он не смог подобрать слова или возразить сказанному. Чанёль был прав. Глубоко в душе он никогда не прекращал любить своих брата и сестру.

– Если бы ты был бессердечным монстром, ты бы не нашёл того, кого любишь. 

Глаза младшего расширились и посмотрели, наконец, на Чанеля, который слегка ухмыльнулся брату. 

– Ты действительно говорил много той ночью, но для меня было хорошо услышать это. 

Чанёль казался искренним, и он действительно не хотел отрицать это, из-за чего Сехун чувствовал теплоту в груди; впервые после смерти их родителей. 

– Ты можешь возвращаться всегда, когда хочешь. 

– С каких пор ты настолько мил, Чанёль? У меня аж мурашки по коже пошли…

– У меня тоже от этого мурашки. Ты не должен смеяться над своим братом, глупый, - хихикнул Чанёль, смотря на такое редкое счастливое лицо радужно-волосого.

Внезапно дверь палаты распахнулась, и на пороге появился Бекхён с коробкой в руках, полной маркеров. За ним следовала смеющаяся Виктория. 

– Ваш радужный брат вдохновил меня, - усмехнулся Бекхён. - Поэ-э-этому Вик и я решили украсить твой скучный гипс!

– Боже, ну мы же не в школе!

– Хе-Хе, но ты же ничего не сможешь с этим сделать, не так ли?

Чанёль раздражено покачал головой, но позволил ребяческому дуэту набродиться на его руку с маркерами. 

– Бек, какого черта ты написал: «Я хочу, чтобы Чанёль однажды стал карликом»?

– Поскольку ты постоянно называешь меня карликом, я надеюсь, что Бог исполнит мое желание.

– Вик, зачем ты написала ссылку на какой-то сайт?

– О, это ссылка на фотографию, на которой Бек тебя кормит, - немедленно захихикала Вик, получая грозный взгляд и от Чанеля, и от Бекхена. Остальная часть гипса была покрыта портретами Ёля или, лучше сказать, его сварливыми лицами. Вся комната была заполнена смехом, и даже Сехун не отказал себе в улыбке. 

– Эй, почему ты не пишешь, Сехун? - спросил Бекхён, предлагая ему маркер. 

Сехун кивнул, но было похоже, что он думал, что бы такое написать на небольшое свободное пространство, которое ему любезно оставили. Когда у него, наконец, появилась идея, уголки его губ поползли вверх, и он, высунув язык, начал черкать слова. 

_«Уединитесь уже, вы, двое!»_

***

Лей больше не мог смотреть на взволнованное лицо Тао и практически выгнал его из своего магазина, говоря ему вернуться, когда тот решит все свои проблемы. Он попросил своего друга заменить его в магазине, таким образом Тао не чувствовал себя обязанным.

Когда он покинул свое рабочее место, он попытался позвонить Крису, но всё, что он смог услышать, был авто-ответчик голосовой почты. Было ли это из-за того, что он уже был в аэропорту, или он просто пытался избегать его?  
Тао не знал, что делать, но чувствовал, что всё еще должен сказать Крису кое-что очень важное. Он чувствовал, что не мог просто позволить ему уйти. Тао не мог объяснить свой страх перед Крисом, отказывающимся от него. Почему Тао не может объяснить свое состояние? Почему он чувствует сожаление, когда проигрывает в голове ту сцену, когда он убегал от Криса после того, как тот признался?

Тао пытался дозвониться снова и снова. Он уже собирался оставить отчаянное сообщение на голосовой почте, когда Крис, наконец, поднял трубку.

– Да?

– Мм… привет. 

– Тао? Что такое?

– Я хочу принести извинения за…

– Подожди, здесь слишком громко, не слышу тебя. Я в самолете. Мы собираемся взлететь. Ах, ТеЁн, можешь, пожалуйста, убрать свою сумку от моих ног? Хорошо, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

Тао слышал женщину, хихикающую и игриво называющую Криса 'жадина' и веселый смех парня. Он сжал кулаки, но скоро ослабил их, принимая поражение. 

– Всё хорошо, Крис. Наслаждайтесь полетом. До свидания, - младший нажал красную кнопку на экране смартфона. Он глубоко вздохнул и побежал. Он не знал куда, просто чувствовал желание сделать что-то. 

Тао двигал ногами с такой скоростью, какой только мог; даже когда его бока начало колоть от нехватки кислорода, он не останавливался. Что-то должно было отвлечь его от произошедшего, что-то другое должно занять его мысли. Если можно было бы отключить мозг, Тао бы уже сделал это. Вместо этого он попытался думать о своём прошлом, проведенном в храме "Шаолинь"; как монахи учили его Ушу; что он чувствовал, когда впервые выиграл соревнование по боевым искусствам. Он попытался вспомнить свое детство, каждую деталь из этого прекрасного времени. 

Тао не знал, как долго он бежал, но, наконец, остановился где-то в пригороде. Он запыхался и, прислонившись к стене, начал ловить ртом воздух. Он мог чувствовать пульсирующие удары, резонирующие в голове, что указало на то, что это действительно был его предел. Однако, звук напомнил ему о Крисе. Это напомнило ему о том признании, и том, как невероятно быстро билось сердце Криса.

Тао медленно скатился со стены и сел на асфальт. Он оттянул волосы и обнял себя за плечи, тем самым мешая телу дрожать. Всё это походило на его прошлое, повторившееся снова, но теперь роли были изменены. Крис принял Тао и признался, в то время как Тао превратился в того ублюдка, который не мог справиться со своими внутренними конфликтами и того, кто продолжал причинить боль другому. 

И кто, наконец, понял, что Крис в его жизни стал кем-то важным.

***

Сехуну было трудно вспомнить, когда в последний раз он проводил так много времени со своими любимыми братом и сестрой. Он должен был признать, что чувствовал облегчение от того, что Чанёль никогда не прекращал любить его, но он всё равно сожалел о своих побегах из дома. Хотя, нет, о последнем он ни капли не сожалел, ведь именно благодаря ему он встретил Лухана. 

Думая о Хане, его губы самовольно сформировали улыбку. Поскольку уже было 20:00, сейчас Сехун возвращался домой. Сегодня был насыщенный день: Виктория и Бекхён много дурачились, а Чанёль время от времени даже показывал свою глупую улыбку. Радужно-волосый не мог не заметить короткие взгляды, которыми обменивались Бекхён и Чанёль. По тихой подсказке сестры, Сехун понял, что эти двое сейчас в стадии двух влюбленных школьниц. 

Когда Сехун открыл дверь квартиры, при входе он увидел обувь Лухана. Его оленёнок вернулся, и он мог подтвердить это мягким голосом, раздающемся из другой комнаты. Сняв свою обувь, парень пошёл прямо в гостиную, где (снова) стоял полуголый Лухан. В левой руке у него была пижамная рубашка, а сам он говорил с кем-то по телефону.

– Да, получил. Я попытаюсь. Но Тао действительно в порядке? Хорошо, мы можем поменяться. Да, спокойной ночи, Лей.

Как только Лухан повесил трубку, он почувствовало две руки, обвивающие его талию, и голову, прижимающуюся против его шеи.

– Ты весь потный, Луханни. Собираешься принять душ?

– Да, - слегка хихикнул Лухан, поскольку дыхание Сехуна щекотало его шею. - Сегодня работало только два человека. Я прочитал твоё послание. Кого ты навещал?

– Своих брата и сестру, - ответил Сехун. Его руки, бродящие по голому телу Лухана, действительно заставляли последнего вздрагивать.

– Ох… О-они в порядке? - заикнулся блондин, одновременно чувствуя на коже электрические разряды. 

– Они ранены, но сейчас кажутся вполне здоровыми, и доктор сказал, что они быстро восстановятся, - сообщил Сехун, легкими прикосновениям дразня соски другого, тем самым заставляя Лухана выгнуться в спине. 

– Х-хорошо… я т-тогда пойду…

– Могу я присоединяться к тебе в душе?.. - томно прошептал младший на ухо Лухана, немного прикусывая мочку его уха. Сам же Лухан плавился от таких действий и вскоре слегка кивнул – он слишком смущен, чтобы ответить словами.

Сехун, не раздумывая ни секунды и нетерпеливо предвкушая дальнейшее развитие событий, схватил руку старшего и потянул смущенного парня к ванной. Дойдя до нужного помещения, парень прижал Лухана к кафелю и немедленно начал нападать на его губы, которые он не терзал аж целый день. Лухан, казалось, был совсем не против изголодавшегося зверя и на радость младшему даже высвободил несколько совсем не невинных стонов. Всё ещё одетые они медленно пятились к душу, ни на мгновение не прерывая связь между губами. Тем временем рука Сехуна потянулись к крану и позволила тёплой воде опалить их не менее разгоряченные тела. Лухан выглядел немного удивленным, когда капли воды коснулись его лица и, наконец, оторвался от Сехуна, возвращаясь в реальность. Его рубашка, которая теперь вся была мокрой, прилипла к коже, а красочные пряди волос свисали перед глазами, заставляя того вальяжно убрать их назад. Сехун заметил, что глаза Лухана расширились от такого действия, поэтому справедливо предположил, что сейчас выглядит довольно-таки не плохо с зачёсанными назад волосами.

Когда они, наконец, вновь разорвали очередной поцелуй, Сехуну потребовалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, а после продолжить с жадностью вылизывать шею и ключицы Лухана, тем самым заставляя того корчиться и задыхаться от удовольствия. Сехун любил невинное и ангельское лицо Ханя, но в настоящее время оно было слишком сексуальным, чтобы не полюбить его больше остальных. Дабы отметить свою собственность, Сехун позволил зубам сомкнуться на молочной шее флориста и жадно всосать фарфорово-белую кожу, из-за чего Лухан тихонько проскулил. Это было немного болезненно и заставило Лухана ответить парню той же монетой: впиться ногтями в спину Сехуна. 

– Ес-если я олень… Т-тогда ты походишь на изголодавшегося волка, - с отдышкой произнес Хань, едва способный сказать хоть что-то членораздельное. 

– Ты, наконец, понял это, - ухмыльнулся Сехун, а его рука медленно скользнула под домашние штаны Лухана, нащупывая его промежность и тем самым зарабатывая громкий стон от блондина. - И этот волк неимоверно жаждет такого оленёнка. 

__________________________________  
 _* ХОХО (письменное, неформальное сокращение) – Люблю тебя/С любовью._


	14. Chapter 14

Лухан густо покраснел и отвел глаза от Сехуна, но второй совершенно не хотел упускать столь прекрасный вид и, схватив Ханя за подбородок, повернул его лицо обратно к себе, даря ему ещё один мокрый поцелуй. После этого флорист вконец прекратил попытки понять, что происходит, поскольку не мог даже решить: сосредоточиться ли на борьбе с ловким языком Сехуна или на не менее ловкой руке, которая стянула с него штаны и теперь умело дразнила его возбуждение. 

– Ааах... С-Сехун... – Лухан откровенно стонал в поцелуй, а его дрожащие пальцы блуждали под рубашкой Сехуна, чувствуя каждую напрягшуюся мышцу. Он знал, что всё тело младшего было невероятно хорошо сложено, но он никогда не прикасался к нему, что заставляло его быть ещё более взволнованным. Таким образом, он практически сам стянул рубашку Сехуна, наконец открывая себе прекрасный вид на накаченный торс. Прежде чем Лухан смог прокомментировать увиденное произведение искусства, Сехун снова впился в его губы, просовывая нетерпеливый язык в горячий ротик старшего. Последний же, совершенно не думая сопротивляться, немедленно сдался и обернул свои руки вокруг шеи Хуна, наоборот притягивая того ближе. 

Младший обнял Лухана за тонкую талию и медленно вжался в его пах, в то время как их языки продолжали отчаянный бой. Блондин выглядел невероятно потерянным в волнах удовольствия, которые снова и снова потрясали его – слишком много для его невинного тела.

Смотря на разгоряченного, задыхающегося от одной только прелюдии старшего, Сехун замедлил пытку и отстранился. На это действие Лухан тут же нетерпеливо захныкал и попытался снова прильнуть к любимому телу, но попытка не увенчалась успехом.

– Се-Сехун-а, прекрати меня так дразнить... – на выдохе проговорил Лухан, на что Сехун только ухмылялся, наклоняясь и облизывая контур уха старшего. 

– Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь. 

Лицо флориста озарило затруднение, а взгляд заблуждал по полу. 

– П-пожалуйста, заставь меня… чувствовать себя хорошо… – он совершенно не знал, что попросить. Сехун будто околдовал его. 

Хитро хихикая, Сехун быстро чмокнул его губы и стал опускаться на колени, попутно перемещая шершавые ладони со спины на втянутый от напряжения живот. В то время как его язык спокойно вырисовывал круги на сосках Ханя, хитро играя с контрастом воздуха, рука расстегнула собственные штаны, которые противно и больно давили на возбуждение. Затем шаловливые ручонки младшего подняли ноги уже окончательно осевшего на кафель Лухана так, чтобы обе опирались на его плечи. 

Сехун нагло зарабатывал бесплатные стоны, по-хозяйски вылизывая выпуклость на белье Лухана, затем продолжая ласки через ткань и легонько посасывая. Отсасывать через ткань было даже интимнее, а надавливать кончиком язычка на уздечку ещё развратнее. Но как бы хорош не был минет, радужно-волосый знал, что Лухан хотел быстрее ощутить нечто более приятное, нежели игра на самообладании и терпении. Тем не менее парень решил немного подольше послушать столь превосходные стоны невинного олененка. Недовольный таким раскладом флорист зарылся пальчиками в красочные волосы Сехуна и начал ворчать, бормоча что-то об издевательствах и холодной мести. 

Наконец, умоляющие взгляды блондина убедили Хуна проявить капельку милосердия и быстро стянуть с парня нижнее белье. Тогда Лухан, наконец-то, окунулся в радужную утопию, чувствуя немного шершавые губы Сехуна на своем члене и жар, окутывающий его впоследствии. Уже через секунду блондин позволили себе откинуться назад, чуть ли не ударяясь головой о стену, и удовлетворенно простонать, поскольку он, наконец, получил то, о чем просил. Парень скрестил ноги за головой Се, позволяя умелому языку свободно бродить, где ему вздумается. И Сехун это делал. Почти не затрагивая яички, сначала он баловался с головкой, размазывая кончиком языка капельку выступившей смазки, а затем заглотил член полностью, постепенно двигая головой и постепенно наращивая темп. 

Чего не ожидал Лухан, так это неожиданно сменившихся быстрых действий. Нет, конечно, блуждающие ладони по его лобку и ягодицам что-то говорили, но внезапно, без всякого предупреждения вставленный в него палец заставил парня выгнуться в спине и автоматически податься членом глубже в рот Сехуна, надавливая на стенки глотки. Однако, Сехун не возражал, даже наоборот дразнящем жесте задел зубами чувствительную кожу головки и прошёлся ловким язычком по всей длине, сводя Лухана с ума и одновременно вставляя фалангу второго пальца в отверстие. 

– Я-я... больше... не могу, Сехун-а... – выкрикнул Лухан и сильнее сжал волосы Сехуна, наконец, кончая в рот парня. 

Сехун, на удивление старшего, полностью проглотил всю сперму, подарив Лухану небольшую усмешку, одновременно разводя в разные стороны пальцы в его анусе. Другой парень лишь ахнул от такого садистского действия и закусил губу, когда Сехун добавил третий палец. Младший медленно растягивал его, задевая найденную простату, а взглядом голодного волка поглядывал на лицо Ханя. Вскоре боль сменилась волнами наслаждения, и Лухан даже начал в открытую подвиливать бедрами, дабы вновь почувствовать умелые пальцы Сехуна на комке нервов. 

– Разве ты был таким нетерпеливым? – хихикнул Сехун, видя, как член блондина вновь налился кровью. Ни секунды не медля, младший с хлюпающим и немного смущающим Лухана звуком вытащил пальцы из парня, напоследок наклоняясь и слизывая капельку естественной смазки с колечка сжавшихся мышц. Радужно-волосый быстро избавился от своих штанов, бросая ненужную, насквозь промокшую одежду в другой конец ванны, совершенно не заботясь о её сохранности. Переведя дыхание, Сехун втянул старшего в очередной страстный поцелуй и вновь поднял ноги Лухана, теперь позволяя им обернуть свою талию. 

– Держись за меня, – выдохнул Сехун, приставляя головку своего члена к разработанному входу Ханя. Он тоже не железный и терпеть уже просто не мог. 

– У меня не было и мысли отпускать тебя... – тихо пробормотал Лухан. 

Сехун победно улыбнулся и медленно начал входить в горячие, сжимающиеся стенки Лухана, освобождая гортанный рык удовольствия. Он приоткрыл веки и вернул взгляд на лицо Лухана, который в свою очередь пытался привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Через минуту флорист кивнул Сехуну, давая знак продолжать. Радужно-волосый сжал талию Ханя и послушно стал наращивать темп, попутно пытаясь поцеловать своего парня. 

– С-Сехун-а, – томно выкрикивал китаец неисчислимое количество раз, заставляя названного нетерпеливо вбиваться в него с бешеным ритмом. Пару минут спустя парень вышел и попробовал войти с другого угла, толкаясь в жаркую узость максимально глубоко и зарабатывая крик, когда, наконец, нашел нужную точку. 

Сехун наклонился вперед, цепляясь за распухшие губы Лухана зубами, в то время как тот продолжал стонать без разбора каждый раз, когда член Хуна проходил по простате. В глазах младшего горел животный азарт вновь услышать ласкающую слух музыку стонов, поэтому безжалостно быстро вбивался в почти размякшее от удовольствия тело. 

Лухан расставил руки по обе стороны от себя, цепляясь пальцами о кафельные стены, а его стоны окончательно превратились в крики, особенно когда он приблизился к кульминации, охватывающей их тела. После нескольких глубоких толчков Сехун, и не думая выходить, кончил в Лухана. 

Задыхаясь, Сехун вышел из обмякшего тела; оба медленно и окончательно сползали по плитке на дно душа, позволяя воде опалить их горячую кожу. Лухан устало положил голову на плечо Сехуна, а последний подарил легкий поцелуй в его затылок, умиротворенно поглаживая все ещё подрагивающую спину. 

– Я люблю тебя, Сехун-а, – пробормотал низким и слегка охрипшим голосом флорист.

Сехун не мог не улыбнуться снова и, возможно, сейчас он может поклясться, что за весь день улыбался больше, чем за всю свою жизнь в целом. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, маленький оленёнок. 

– Знаешь… я кое-что не понимаю. 

– Что именно?

– Я никогда не слышал историю или сказку об олене и волке. Единственное, что я знаю с волком: «Три поросенка», «Волк и семеро козлят», «Красная Шапочка» – но ничего с оленем... – сожалеюще улыбнулся Лухан, а Сехун на такое ребячество не удержался и засмеялся. 

– Ты знаешь, а я не против, чтобы в следующий раз ты был Красной Шапочкой.

Когда до Лухана дошел смысл такой перспективы, он игриво хлопнул парня по плечу и стеснительно закрыл лицо ладошками.

***

Крис лежал на кровати в отеле со своим телефоном в руке. По идее к этому времени он уже должен спать, иначе на следующее утро его будет не поднять и пушкой. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу. 

Два дня назад, когда он вышел из аэропорта в Макао, он попытался снова позвонить Тао, потому что ему казалось, что тот не договорил. Крис предположил, что флорист хотел принести извинения, поскольку всегда был невероятно вежлив. Но, подумав о своем плане «тяни-толкай», Крис решил не заботиться об этом. 

Однако, сообщения от Тао он так и не получил. Обычно тот писал ему, когда приходил ухаживать за лилиями. Даже если парень просто менял воду, он всегда отписывался, что был в его квартире. 

Весь день Крис был занят, и у него редко когда было время, чтобы проверить телефон. Поэтому ночью, когда он, наконец, разблокировал свой мобильный, он увидел, что днём Тао оставил на его голосовой почте сообщение. 

Казалось, что на записи парень то ли рыдал, то ли хихикал, и Крис немедленно нахмурился – Тао был пьян.

_«Как в Макао с этой сууучкой?.. Я надеюсь, тебе нравится. НЕ надеюсь. Ха-ха!..»_

Крис не знал, должен ли он смеяться или волноваться, но тем не менее продолжил слушать. 

_«Аааа, я кое-что хотел сказать тебе... Простиии, уверен, я причинил тебе боль, просто уйдя от твоего признания...»_

То есть тогда он хотел принести извинения. 

_«Но знай, МСТИТЬ СВОИМ УЕЗДОМ БЫЛО ПЛОХОЙ ИДЕЕЙ! Мне… мне тоже больно! И я... в тот день сглупил! Не хотел тебе это говорить, но я…»_

На этом месте голосовая почта оборвалась, потому что, судя по звукам, телефон Тао упал и вскоре отключился. 

Было несколько вещей, которые беспокоили Криса: во-первых, как сказано прежде, его беспокоило, что Тао пил. Во-вторых, он причинил Тао боль. В-третьих, что, черт возьми, он хотел сказать в конце? И, наконец, раз связь оборвалась, значит что-то случилось? 

Он попытался позвонить Тао, но его телефон, как оказалось, был отключен. Не долго думая, Крис набрал телефон Лея, уж тот-то должен знать, что с младшим. 

– Здравствуй. Это Крис, я хотел сп…

– _Тао нет, он взял отгул. Я позабочусь о цветах в твоей квартире, – будто читая мысли, высказал Лей._

– Он не поднимает трубку.

– _У него нет на это времени._

– Вмысле?

Лей вздохнул. 

– _Он улетел обратно к Шаолинь, проще говоря, он нуждается в умиротворении._

– Что?! Когда он вернётся? 

– _Когда почувствует себя готовым. Крис, я знаю, что не должен заботиться о ваших разногласиях, но я действительно надеюсь, что ты сможешь избавить его от привычки строить вокруг себя стены. У тебя это почти получилось, но сейчас он снова вернулся к начатому. Только ты можешь сделать это._

– Какого черта с ним происходит? Он всегда отталкивает, когда я пытаюсь стать ближе к нему. 

– _Когда-то в колледже он признался своему соседу по комнате, и тот переспал с ним, но потом не смог смириться с фактом, что сделал это с парнем. В конце концов эта сволочь скинула всю ответственность на Тао. Первой мыслью Тао, когда он влюбился в тебя, стал страх, что всё повторится. Ты первый признался ему, но по своей глупости он отказал тебе. И теперь он думает, что не лучше, чем тот ублюдок, который причинил ему боль в прошлом._

– Подожди. Я немного смущён. Почему тогда он... избегает меня?

– _Это ты решил держать расстояние, а он понял его как: теперь Крис ненавидит меня._

– Он такой сложный и глупый, – простонал модель.

– _Не лучше тебя. Он всегда думал, что он бремя для всех. Я заботился о нём последние несколько дней, тащил его домой, когда тот был пьян. Вчера вечером он улетел в Китай и... да-а, теперь я уже ничего не смогу сделать для тебя._

***  
После прибытия Тао в Шаолинь прошла неделя. За эти годы храм изменился. Теперь у них было намного больше посетителей, но парень все ещё мог найти своё спокойное место, где в детстве он обучался, а монахи показывали шаги от основ до просвещения. Теперь он сидел на траве на заднем дворе, размышляя и слушая успокаивающийся свист ветра.

Разбираясь в своих чувствах, которые замарали его голову, все эти дни он ни разу нормально не поспал. Если и засыпал, то сознание подкидывало кошмар с сюжетом из прошлого. 

Когда он был в Сеуле, первые дни после того, как Крис уехал в Макао, с ним провел Лей. Он приехал после работы и остался на целую ночь, слушая его душевные терзания. Друг не комментировал и не давал советы, потому что они оба знали, что ничто уже не изменить. 

Чтобы больше не беспокоить Лея, Тао решил уехать назад в место, где с детства ему было спокойно. 

Ему было жаль, что он не может снова превратиться в ребенка; вернуться в те дни, когда он проживал беззаботную жизнь, где другие заботились о нем. Как его бабушка и дедушка, которые всегда готовили его любимые блюда. Тао посетил их на прошлой неделе и был несказанно рад, что они всё ещё были счастливы и здоровы. Его бабушка выразила свою любовь, чуть не вырвав Тао щёки, а дедушка постоянно гладил его спину, говоря, насколько высоким он стал. Он почувствовал себя умиротворенно и счастливо хотя бы на некоторое время, но всё же не хотел беспокоить своих бабушку и дедушку, поэтому вернулся в храм. 

Поэтому сейчас он здесь всё ещё сидит на заднем дворе с закрытыми глазами, слушая звуки со стороны святыни, где молились монахи. Вскоре он услышал, что кто-то шёл по траве. Это был, вероятно, турист, который заблудился и шатался по территории. Странно, но Тао почувствовал, как незнакомец приближался именно к нему. Шаги не казались неуверенными для человека, который заблудился, они казались твердыми и решительными. Когда шаги внезапно затихли, Тао предположил, что человек остановился в паре метров позади него.

– Если вы ищите туристическую зону, то она через дверь слева и прямо до поворота, – проговорил Тао, не оборачиваясь.

– Я не турист.

Глаза Тао раскрылись, когда он услышал глубокий, знакомый голос: Крис. Но его тело не шевелилось, поскольку он был слишком потрясён. Что он здесь делает?

Модель сел около младшего, но всё же придерживал расстояние. 

– Здесь красиво. 

Тао нервно закусил губу. Он искоса посмотрел на Криса и мог поклясться, насколько красивый он был. Волосы Криса были немного взъерошены, вероятно от полета, но он всё равно выглядел удивительно. Тао никогда не видел, чтобы тот носил майку, но теперь он был в ней. Благодаря такой одежде можно было рассмотреть татуировку в форме скорпиона на левом предплечье парня. Младший даже чувствовал запах его одеколона, когда слегка подул ветер.

– В Макао было забавно, но здешняя природа намного лучшее, – продолжил Крис. – Выматывающая, но забавная. 

Тао всё ещё не мог ответить, и когда Крис в упор посмотрел на него, он отвел глаза к земле.

– Вижу, ты перекрасил волосы в иссиня-черный. Очень красиво. 

Тишина. Крис медленно встал. 

– Ну, так как ты в порядке, я пойду. ТеЁн ждет меня снаружи. Пока.


	15. Chapter 15

Тао чувствовал, как встрепенулось его сердце, когда он услышал это имя. Не подумайте, он не ненавидел ТеЁн, фактически, ему даже нравились SNSD, но в душе что-то вспыхнуло. Всё это время она была здесь, с Крисом, она ждала его.

– Это всё, за чем ты приехал сюда? – спросил Тао, медленно вставая. Его голос был как обычно низок, но всё же предательски задрожал.

Теперь Крис стоял перед ним, смотря на него не читаемым выражением лица. Тогда парень вынул из кармана свой мобильный телефон и разблокировал экран. Младший не знал, что он делает, пока не услышал свой голос, тут же краснея. 

– Хм... Есть кое-что, что я хотел спросить. Ты что-то хотел сказать мне через голосовую почту, но был слишком пьян, чтобы удержать телефон.

Тао прекрасно знал, о чем говорит модель. Он отвел взгляд и прикрыл рот, теперь явно дрожа. Было бы лучше, если Тао закончил своё предложение той ночью, потому что теперь чувствовал невозможным сказать эти слова. 

– Я.... не знаю о чем ты... – пробормотал флорист.

– Жаль... как жаль. Хорошо, тогда увидимся позже. 

С каждым шагом Криса к выходу, Тао чувствовал всё более болезненные удары в своей груди. 

Он признал, что был трусом. Всё это время Крис был рядом с ним, показывая свою привязанность. Тао же всегда отступал, хотя Крис действительно нравился ему. 

И теперь Крис был здесь, но он всё еще боится. 

_ТеЁн ждет меня._

_Крис не походит на того ублюдка._

_Увидимся позже._

_Он заботится о тебе._

_Чего, черт возьми, ты ждёшь?_

***

Крис шёл к выходу с хмурым взглядом на лице. Он чувствовал себя усталым и от своего графика, и от поездки на автобусе до храма, что заставило его ум с раздражением принять тот факт, что Тао был столь же медленным и упрямым, как всегда.

Возможно, он должен просто сдаться, потому что, если бы Тао действительно любил, то по крайней мере дал бы ему положительный ответ.

Фактически, это он, грубо говоря, липнет к младшему. Когда Крис впервые увидел его, тот отдыхал после доставки Крису цветов. Он болтал с помощником и счастливо улыбался. То, что было ещё более восхитительным: ЦзыТао был поражен работой модели. Крис нашёл что-то интересное в младшем, поэтому он попросил адрес цветочного магазина и вскоре решил навестить его. 

То, что Крис действительно любил в Тао, – всякий раз, когда он приезжал в богатый район, Тао восхищался лишь красивыми зданиями, но никогда не говорил, что хотел бы жить, как эти люди. Также флорист никогда никому не говорил, что знаком со знаменитостью, не использовал это в своих интересах, что в прошлом всегда делали друзья Криса.

Сначала он думал, что Тао просто был застенчивым человеком, и что они станут ближе через некоторое время.

Модель глухо вздохнула, наконец, добравшись до выхода. Он ждал любой реакции от Тао, но младший продолжал быть холоднокровным. Хотя Лей в некотором роде попросил, чтобы Крис помог младшему, он сам нуждался в помощи. Модель не знал, как ещё можно растопить лёд неуверенности в этом завораживающем парне. 

Момент, неожиданная вспышка и приятное чувство, что кто-то с силой прижимается к твоей спине. Крис не мог не улыбнуться, потому что Тао, наконец, последовал за ним.

– «Вернись»... – произнёс обрывающийся голос. — Это то, что я хотел сказать тебе...

Крис захихикал. 

– Что, и всё?

Модель чувствовал нервный вдох и пальцы, с силой сжавшие его майку. 

– Я... Я действительно лю… – бормотал Тао, вжимаясь лицом в спину Криса так, чтобы его и без того приглушенные слова стали совсем неслышны.

– Я не расслышал тебя, Тао, – по-доброму улыбался совсем счастливый и взволнованный Крис. 

– Я люб…

Не позволяя Тао закончить, Крис резко переворачивается, захватывая парня в крепкое кольцо рук. Сначала Тао был слишком ошеломлён, но вскоре также обернул свои руки вокруг другого тела, сцепляя их замком за спиной Криса.

– Извини… – шептал Тао, укладывая голову на плечо любимого. 

– Ты не должен извиняться, – мягко проговорил блондин, легонько поглаживая волосы флориста. – Эй... вернешься со мной в Сеул, хорошо?

Казалось, на секунду Тао запнулся, немного наморщив брови. 

– Ты... должен вернуться.. с ТеЁн. 

Крис захихикал, перебирая мягкие пряди волос и даря нежный поцелуй в макушку. Вновь усмехнувшись своим мыслям, модель наклонился к уху Тао и прошептал:

– ТеЁн уже вернулась в Сеул. Я приехал сюда только ради тебя.

***

Лей разминал свои напрягшиеся мышцы в свой, наконец, наступивший короткий обеденный перерыв. Он позволил себе упасть на стул и достал телефон, печатая сообщение Чунмену. 

_Кому: Чунмен-а ~_

_Эй, у меня перерыв : ) Ты свободен в четверг?_

Сидящие неподалеку Лухан и Минсок что-то лукаво шептали друг другу, посматривая на глупо улыбающегося босса. Но, как только Лей повернул голову к этим двоим, они немедленно остановились трескать сплетни и начали есть. 

Как раз в то самое время, когда он захотел отругать их, на телефон пришло входящее сообщение. 

_От: Чунмен-а ~_

_Прости, но я занят в четверг..._

_У меня тоже перерыв :) мне практически нечем заняться, а следующий пациент будет только через 2 часа._

Когда ответ был напечатан, входная дверь открылась и в помещение зашел высокий парень с вороньи-чёрными волосами, оглядывая трех удивленных парней.

– Хм... Я вернулся? – махнул своим коллегам Тао.

– Яааа! Тао вернулся! – Лухан был первым, кто подпрыгнул и обнял своего друга, по которому несказанно скучал.

Лей также встал и погладил плечо Тао, приветствуя его. 

– Хорошо выглядишь с этим цветом волос. Ты перекрасился, чтобы произвести на кого-то впечатление?

Тао закатил глаза. 

– Нет. Моим бабушке и дедушке не нравятся окрашенные волосы, и ни один монах в храме не одобрит этого, поэтому я покрасил их в черный.

Его внимание перешло к Минсоку, который мило улыбнулся, кланяясь в знак приветствия.

– Ах, это друг, о котором я тебе говорил, Ким Минсок, – поспешил объяснить Лей. – Он выручил нас, пока ты отсутствовал. Я даже подумываю нанять его на постоянную основу. Всё же клиентов все больше и больше, а он работает очень хорошо. Ну ладно... Ем... так как ты вернулся, я отъеду на некоторое время. Мне нужно навестить кое-кого. 

Как только Лей закончил свою речь, он быстро схватил телефон, сумку и унесся прочь, оставляя троицу наедине.

– В последнее время он так увлечен своим телефоном. Всегда с кем-то переписывается, – вздохнул Минсок. – Как там его зовут?

– Чунмен, – синхронно цокнули Лухан и Тао. 

– Но они не видели друг друга в течение долгого времени, поэтому Син всё время пишет ему. 

Не то, чтобы Тао был ревнив, но его лучший друг даже ничего не спросил о ситуации с Крисом, а вместо этого побежал к Чунмену. Где твоя забота, Исин?

Тао сел около Лухана, смотря на пустое место около себя. 

– Его навязчивая идея... пугает.

***

Чунмен откинулся на спинку кресла, смотря на экран собственного смартфона. Он сказал Лею, что у него нет времени в четверг и до сих пор не получил ответа. Исин злится на него? Теперь парень чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь они долго не виделись. Но, делать нечего, работа доктора отнимает много времени, и он не может взять отгул тогда , когда захочет. 

Он работал в этой клинике десять дней и, хотя она забирала почти всё его время и была наполнена кричащими детьми, он всё равно хотел быть педиатром. Но, как бы то ни было, Чунмен не мог отрицать тот факт, что пропускал восхитительные встречи с Леем. За все эти дни он видел его только однажды, и то это было, когда они случайно столкнулись у кафе около цветочного магазина парня. 

Хотя тогда Лей тоже был занят, он на некоторое время заглянул к Чунмену. Парень много болтал, рассказывая о совершенно всех мировых событиях, а доктор пропускал этот симпатичный голос через уши, наслаждаясь им. Когда число клиентов медленно уменьшилось и в клинике осталось немного людей, Лей внезапно потянул на себя Чунмена и поцеловал. Тогда Чунмен правда был в смятении, но даже не думал отталкивать парня, а наоборот притянул ближе. 

Они никогда не говорили о своих отношениях и не признавались друг другу. Всё, что они сделали (в частности Лей делал), было слишком спонтанно.

Так или иначе, это не плохо, потому что у них было намного больше свободы, но в то же время Чунмена тревожила мысль потерять всё, что они имели. И теперь, когда Лей не ответил на его сообщение, Мен был очень взволнован.

– Доктор Ким? Вы всё еще там? – спросила молодая медсестра, которая работала в этом же отделении. Девушка слегка приоткрыла дверь.

– Да, заходите. У меня перерыв. 

Она полностью открыла дверь и улыбнулась медику. 

– К вам кто-то пришел. 

– Но моя смена только что закончилась.

– Нет, он не пациент. Говорит, что ваш друг. Некий Чжан.

Глаза Чунмена удивленно распахнулась. 

– Тогда впустите его. 

Медсестра кивнула и, когда она ушла, дверь снова открылась, впуская в комнату по-ангельски улыбающегося Лея. 

– О, привет, не ожидал, что ты приедешь...

– Мне не рады? – игриво надулся парень.

– Нет! Это не так, я просто удивлен. Ты же сказал, что был занят. 

– Тао вернулся, поэтому я позволил себе отлучиться на некоторое время.

– О, хорошо... – Чунмен улыбнулся, а затем указал на сумку, которую Лей скрывал за своей спиной. – Что это?

– Я принес тебе обед. Салат Оливье с курицей, – усмехнулся Лей, ставя сумку на стол и показывая ее содержимое. 

– Спасибо, я как раз ещё не ел. О, садись, где хочешь!

Когда Чунмен начал есть, Лей осмотрел весь кабинет и вернул своё внимание к доктору, который наслаждался едой. Он выглядел необычно красиво в этом белом халате со стетоскопом вокруг шеи. Рот Лея сформировал небольшую усмешку, а сам он подошел к доктору, вынимая пластмассовую вилку из его руки. Последний непонимающе вскинул брови, когда Лей внезапно по-хозяйки оседлал его колени, явно собираясь накормить потрясенного медика.

– Скажи аааа ~

– Что ты…

– Ты сказал, что я могу сесть везде, где захочу, – ухмыльнулся Лей, ёрзая на бедрах парня, дабы усесться поудобнее. – Думаю, это место мне нравится больше всего.

Прежде чем Чунмен смог что-либо сказать, Лей уже пихнул в его рот еду и улыбнулся, поэтому парень мог только жевать и смотреть на Лея с недоверчивым выражением лица. Флорист, казалось, наслаждался этим, продолжая кормить мужчину, пока пластмассовая плошка не опустела. После он взял салфетку и вытер рот Мена. Когда Исин закончил, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся Чунмену. 

– Знаешь, у меня нет родных братьев и я всегда хотел узнать, каково это - кормить кого-то…

Чунмен слегка захихикал. 

– И как тебе?

– Чувствую удовлетворение, когда ты всё доел, – усмехнулся Лей. – Но, ты знаешь, что ещё прекраснее? 

Лей поставил руки по обе стороны от головы Чунмена и наклонился, даря легкий поцелуй в губы. Но, когда парень почувствовал кольцо рук Мена на своей талии, он осмелел. Флорист улыбнулся в поцелуй и мягко провел языком по губам медика, надавливая до тех пор, пока они не открылись, впуская внутрь. В то время как их языки активно боролись между собой, рука Лея бродила по груди Чунмена под белым халатом, затем спускаясь вниз, чувствуя рёбра. 

Для доктора всё могло бы закончиться ужасно, если бы в тот момент кто-то вошёл в кабинет, но на тот момент обоих это заботило меньше всего. Голодный поцелуй, который они так не хотели разрушать, бессловесно говорил, как они скучали друг по другу. Если бы Лей имел выбор, он предпочел бы показывать свою привязанность ещё более близким способом, но у него всё же имелась совесть, чтобы оставить это на потом. 

Пара почти не чувствовала возможным разорвать поцелуй, но всё же все хорошие вещи имеют свойство заканчиваться, поэтому Лей медленно сполз с коленей Чунмена и усмехнулся, облизывая кончиком языка и без того опухшие губы. 

– Когда ты заканчиваешь?

Доктор всё ещё выглядел немного ошеломлённым от произошедшего. 

– Мм, около 21:30

– Прекрасно, я буду ждать снаружи. Пока! – флорист улыбнулся и в следующий момент удалился.

Ну, точно как и сказал Чунмен. Слишком спонтанно.


	16. Chapter 16

После нескольких длительных дней медицинского наблюдения, Чанёлю, наконец, разрешили вернуться домой. Бедного парня медсёстры просто сводили с ума, постоянно указывая, что нужно делать. Но, так как у парня было множество переломанных костей, он мог только ворчать и выполнять их указания. Первые три дня в больнице были вполне сносными, потому что всё это время Виктория была с ним. Девушка попросила компанию дать ей время на восстановление, но затем она должна была вернуться к работе.

Как только девушка принялась за работу, ей дали жутко занятой график и даже нового временного менеджера. Его звали Ким Чондэ. Чанёль встречал его пару раз. Виктория постоянно писала брату о том, насколько забавным был её новый менеджер, и что Чанёль должен поучиться у него быть более беззаботным и весёлым. 

Парень лишь усмехался. Если новенький только забавляется и не выполняет свою работу должным образом, то он бесполезен.

В тот день, когда он, наконец, смог вернуться домой, Виктория была в Тайбее из-за пресс-конференции. Она попросила Бекхёна, чтобы тот помог Чанелю, и несколько раз принесла извинения за неудобства. Сам же Бекхён за прошлые дни посещал его всего несколько раз, ведь у него тоже была работа, и винить его Ёль не мог. Всякий раз, когда Бекхён был с ним, Чанёль чувствовал, как его хмурый взгляд понемногу начинал исчезать.

– Гр, ты чертовски тяжелый. Чем тебя кормили в больнице?! – спросил Бекхён, пихая инвалидное кресло, на котором сидел Чанёль. 

– Кучей здоровой, отвратительной каши, – ответил высокий парень и поудобнее откинулся назад, – возможно, я снова подрос. 

– О, закройся, ты и так достаточно высокий. Кстати, мы поедем на автобусе.

Чанёль пожал плечами. Его совершенно не заботило, как они вернутся домой, ведь он всё равно ходить не может. Тем более он явно любил рассматривать Бекхёна.

– Где твой радужный брат? – спросил старший, когда они сели в автобус. Он поддерживал инвалидное кресло, а сам держался за поручень. 

– Сехун? Со своим возлюбленным. Что, уже устал и хочешь попросить, чтобы он приехал?

– Нет, мне просто любопытно.

Чанёль изогнул бровь. 

– Не говори мне, что он тебе понравился…

– НЕТ! – воскликнул Бекхён. Его голос был слишком громкий, поэтому парень вмиг стал центром внимания всего автобуса. Он неловко откашлялся и продолжил: – Я имею в виду... нет, я просто хотел найти тему для беседы, балбес. 

– Из всех тем ты выбрал именно эту. Хочешь поговорить о нем? Мне всё ещё кажется, что ты интересуешься им. Скажу тебе только одно: он до безумия любит того парня, с которым сейчас живет. 

Бек простонал.

– Он мне правда не интересен в этом плане. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком ревнивый? Ну да ладно. Жаль, конечно, я просто хотел узнать немного больше о твоей причудливой семье.

Следующие минуты парочка продолжала препираться, да так, что даже не заметила, как люди кидали на них странные взгляды. Парни даже почти забыли выйти из автобуса, когда приехали к нужной остановке.

– Складывается впечатление, что ты походишь на девочек, которые фанатеют по таинственным и тихим парням. Пойди и женись на Эдварде Каллене, – съязвил Чанёль. 

– Что? Нет, не особо хочу связываться с вампирами! – шутливо принял фразу парня Бекхён. – Знаешь, я понимаю, почему твой брат сбежал от тебя. По-моему, ты ни с кем не уживёшься. 

Чанёль усмехнулся. 

– Тот молокосос и сам не сможет ужиться ни с кем.

– Да, но ты же заботишься о нем. Это ваш дом? – спросил Бек и указал на чёрно-белое здание с большим садом. – Воу, сколько же ежегодно нужно зарабатывать... чёрт побери.

– Мы унаследовали его от наших родителей. Он принадлежал им. 

Бекхён вытянул из кармана ключ, который Виктория дала ему. 

– Но сад выглядит ухоженным. Предполагаю, вы вызываете людей, чтобы те ухаживали за ним, – парень дёрнул входную дверь и завёл Чанёля в прихожую. Сначала он снял собственную обувь и затем обувь с Чанёля. – Я надеюсь, что твои ноги не воняют.

– Здесь только твои ноги нуждаются в помывке. 

– Чёрт побери, я не твой слуга! – недовольно пошипел брюнет. Он помог другому встать с инвалидного кресла и довел до дивана в гостиной. Как только Чанёль снова сел, Бекхён начал удивленно озираться по сторонам. – Я чувствую себя подобно нищему, который внезапно вошел во дворец. 

– Тогда принеси своему королю немного воды, – щёлкнул пальцами Ёль и вальяжно положил ноги на журнальный столик. Бекхён поднял бровь и не сдвинулся с места, будто ожидая чего-то. На это гигант лишь закатил глаза. – Пожалуйста. 

– Уже лучше, – заметил Бекхен и пошёл на кухню, чтобы найти какой-нибудь напиток. – Ты должен быть благодарен, ведь я здесь из-за того, что у тебя нет других друзей.

– Кто сказал, что у меня нет друзей?!

– Твоя сестра и слишком серьёзный взгляд на твоем лице, г-н Пак, – усмехнулся Бек, подавая младшему стакан.

– Друзья надоедают, – сказал менеджер и сделал большой глоток. – Ты должен с ними поддерживать контакт, покупать подарки на их день рождения. 

– Это самая неправильная концепция дружбы, которую я когда-либо слышал, – засмеялся старший. 

– У нас было слишком много друзей, которые знали о нашем состоянии, поэтому мы решили сократить наши связи, – нахмурился Чанёль, вспоминая неприятные моменты.

– Поэтому ты был так недружелюбен ко мне, когда мы встретились в первый раз?

– Да. Поскольку Виктория слишком доверчива. 

– То есть теперь ты доверяешь мне?

– Не думаю, что ты одна из тех пиявок. Но всё же ты ещё не настолько заслуживаешь доверия...

– ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО СКАЗАТЬ «ДА»?! Ты такой tsundere, – надулся Бекхён и сложил руки на своей груди.

– Кто я?

– Tsundere - термин, использующийся в японской комической культуре, чтобы описать человека, который холоден и язвителен к людям, но имеет мягкое ядро и иногда показывает свою добрую сторону. Определенно это ты!

– Когда это я показал свою добрую сторону? Ты мне даже не нравишься.

– Отрицание очевидного – ещё одна черта характера tsundere.

Чанёль недовольно впился взглядом в другого парня, который в свою очередь победно усмехнулся ему. 

– Сколько времени ты ещё будешь здесь?

– Я уеду сегодня вечером, не волнуйся. 

– И кто будет ухаживать за мной следующие 2 дня? Вик не вернется так скоро.

Бекхён изогнул бровь. 

– Я не могу больше просить отгулы, Чанёль…

– Дай мне свой телефон, я позвоню твоему боссу. 

– Что? Ты что, моя мать?!

– Нет, просто дай мне свой чёртов телефон.

Парень недовольно проворчал, но всё же сделал то, что ему сказали. Он набрал номер своего босса и протянул трубку Чанёлю.

– Здравствуйте? Да, это Пак Чанёль. Я менеджер Виктории Сонг. У меня есть просьба. В течение двух дней мне нужен Бен Бекхён… Да, я знаю… Я могу предложить Вам фото-сессию с Викторией вместо этого… Да? Хорошо, спасибо, до свидания.

Рот Бекхёна медленно тянулся вниз, пока он слушал Чанёля. Он правда безумен? Его сестра занята, а Чанёль сейчас даже не был её менеджером. 

– Что ты сделал?! У Виктории и так нет свободного времени, балбес!

– Это обычная фото-сессия, она не так утомительна. Ей они нравятся намного больше, по сравнению с банкетами и прочим. Тем более там будешь ты. 

На некоторое время в комнате повисла тишина. 

– Но у меня нет одежды, чтобы переодеться...

– Для сна я могу дать тебе футболку. 

– Но я…

– Прекрати отнекиваться, просто останься, пожалуйста, – серьёзным тоном сказал Чанёль, в упор смотря на Бекхёна, лицо которого внезапно покраснело. – Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Брюнет вздохнул. Он больше не мог отказывать, потому что собеседник выглядел невероятно искренним. 

– Хорошо, но при одном условии.

– Мм, хорошо?

Бекхён занервничал, потом усмехнулся, а вскоре произнес:

– Я хочу увидеть комнату Виктории и её подводку для глаз.

– О, Боже, Бек!

 _***_  
Выходя из больницы, Чунмен вдохнул свежий ночной воздух. Осенняя погода медленно приближалась, и он чувствовал себя немного прохладно даже в застегнутой рубашке. Но, когда он увидел у ворот Лея, ожидающего его, он немедленно забыл о холоде и ускорил шаг. На Лэе была одета белая футболка с винтажным принтом, в которой он был ещё днем, и черный кожаный жакет. Пара обтягивающих, потертых, серых джинс обтягивала его тонкие ноги.

– Эй, я надеюсь, что не заставил тебя ждать слишком долго... – поприветствовал Чунмен парня. 

Лей улыбнулся ему, но его голос казался приглушенным, будто рот был чем-то наполнен. 

– Нет проблем. 

Когда Чунмен подошел немного поближе, он увидел, что Лей держал сумку, заполненную конфетами, которые он держал в руках. Прежде чем он смог спросить, Лей объяснил всё сам. 

– Офин парень дал мне их. Мы фелали хуфожественное оформление на его свадьбе. Просфи, я не должен говорить, когда жфую. 

Медик засмеялся. 

– Все хорошо, я не возражаю. Я не так строг с манерами. Давай пойдем в мою машину. 

Лей мило кивнул и последовал за Чунменом, не прекращая есть. Во рту ещё был большой леденец, который парень постоянно с чмокающим звуком перемещал во рту. 

– Ты часто ешь так много сладкого на ночь? Это вредно. 

– Не-е-ет, но если я много съел, то на следующий день отработаю это пробежкой, поэтому не потолстею. И-и-и, я уже до-о-олго не ел леденцов. 

– Теперь ты походишь на тех детей, которых я лечу, – водитель захихикал и добавил скорости. – Между прочим, мы почти приехали. 

Когда Лей оглянулся, они были на улице, полной различных особняков. 

– Воу, я думал, ты живешь там же, где Крис…

– С бабушкой? Ты, конечно, не подумай, я действительно люблю её, клянусь, но ты сойдешь с ума с этой старушкой. 

Когда они свернули к нужному дому и уже вышли из машины, они услышали громкие голоса с соседнего участка. Оба парня любопытно выглянули из-за ворот и увидели парня на инвалидном кресле, со свистом летящего вниз по дороге, и низкого брюнета, бегущего за ним.

– ТЫ, ГЛУПЫЙ ГИГАНТ, ВНОВЬ ХОЧЕШЬ СЛОМАТЬ СВОИ ДОЛБАНЫЕ КОСТИ?!

– ДВИГАЙ СВОИМИ ПРОКЛЯТЫМИ, КОРОТКИМИ НОГАМИ БЫСТРЕЕ, КАРЛИК!

– ЕСЛИ НАЗОВЁШЬ МЕНЯ КАРЛИКОМ СНОВА, Я ОБРУБЛЮ ТВОИ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО ДЛИННЫЕ НОГИ!

Сначала Лей и Чунмен были ошеломлены такой картиной, но в следующую же секунду взорвались смехом. 

– Парень на инвалидном кресле живет в этом районе. Его сестра, Виктория Сонг, модель. Возможно, ты слышал о несчастном случае несколько дней назад и, да, он также был ранен, но, кажется, теперь очень здоров. Я никогда не видел его настолько счастливым. 

– О, я видел это по новостям. Он, возможно, сильно головой ударился, – усмехнулся Лей.

Чунмен повернул ключи в скважине, открывая дверь в свой дом, а затем показывая аккуратно устроенный, просторный и убранный интерьер.

– Воу, сколько же труда нужно приложить, чтобы убрать одну только эту комнату...

– Когда я дома, то редко использую помещения, находящиеся вне моего кабинета или спальни. Тем не менее, эти две комнаты похожи на поле битвы. Я не настолько опрятен, как ты думаешь. 

Лей ещё секунду безэмоционально смотрел на парня, прежде чем отдать ему свой мешок конфет и снять кожаный жакет, вешая тот в шкаф. Ему не нужно даже оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, что другой наблюдал за ним: Лей четко чувствовал, как Чунмен сверлил отверстия в его теле. Флорист ухмыльнулся, потом развернулся к парню и забрал свои конфеты. 

– Что теперь хочешь делать?

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь хорошие фильмы? Тогда у меня есть оправдание, чтобы продолжить есть, – усмехнулся Лей.

– У меня нет фильмов ужасов, если это то, о чем ты думаешь. Я всё ещё пытаюсь оправиться от последнего просмотра. Теперь я вижу детей и матерей в другом свете, – пошутил Чунмен, пробегаясь глазами по своей коллекции DVD.

– Из-за того, что доктор был убит? Нгх, как жаль, я хотел посмотреть «Астрал» и «Сверхъестественное» с тобой, – хихикал Лей, садясь на диван.

– Эм, нет, спасибо. Я бы умер от сердечного приступа. Какие ещё жанры ты любишь?

– Триллер, мистика... в основном всё, связанное с убийствами. Хотя, недавно я посмотрел Шерлока Холмса и мне понравилось. 

– Прекрасно. Надеюсь, ты смотрел новую версию от Би-би-си.

Кино началось, и медик присел на диван рядом с Леем. Как только он сел, Лей подвинулся ближе и положил свою голову на плечо Чунмена. Последний обернул руку вокруг талии Лея, и на некоторое время они сосредоточились на самом кино.

– Я должен сказать, что Мориарти достаточно сексапилен. Обожаю его злую индивидуальность, – отметил Лей и развернул леденец.

– Так или иначе, ты напоминаешь мне его, – усмехнулся Чунмен. – Я никогда не знаю, о чем ты думаешь. 

– Сочту это за комплимент, – ухмыльнулся Лей. – А ты походишь...

– Если ты скажешь Лестрейд или какое-либо имя тех идиотов из Скотленд Ярда...

– Ты походишь на Уотсона. Не могу сказать, почему, но ты приятный человек без всякого притворства. 

– Хорошо, и теперь, как Уотсон и доктор, я говорю тебе прекратить есть сладости, иначе получишь гипергликемию.

Но Лей уже демонстративно поместил конфету в свой рот. 

– Я должен закончить то, что начал.

Это был первый раз, когда Лей был настолько удивлён чему-то. Он совершенно не ожидал, что в следующую секунду Чунмен схватит его голову и вопьется в его губы, нахально проталкивая свой язык в чужой рот, пытаясь украсть леденец. В голове парень быстро решил, что сейчас Чунмен был намного более интересным, нежели Мориарти на экране телевизора, который шипел на Шерлока. Да и вообще – кино можно посмотреть позже. Лей не позволил Чунмену так легко стащить свой леденец, начиная пылкий бой языками. 

Во время липкого и довольно сладкого поцелуя, их руки начали действовать вперед своих хозяев, скользя под одеждой и чувствуя горячую кожу чувствительными кончиками пальцев. Внезапно Чунмён почувствовал, как его сильно оттолкнули, при том не отдав леденец, который уже почти растаял, и повалили на диван. 

Лей обдал парня затуманенным взглядом. Напоследок лизнув его сладкие губы, парень удобно устроился между чуть расставленных ног и начал расстегивать рубашку Чунмёна.

– Твоя редко используемая кушетка наконец нашла применение, Чунмен-а, – промурлыкал Исин, с жадностью раздвигая губы лежащего под ним парня.


	17. Chapter 17

– Сехун-а. 

– Ммм…

– Не спи на диване, пойдем в спальню.

– Не хочу. Отнеси меня.

Блондин разочарованно вздохнул, прекрасно зная, насколько упрям был младший. Из-за работы он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и тащить Сехуна с дивана просто физически не мог, поэтому он решил просто взять из спальни одеяло, чтобы накрыть им парня. Впоследствии он немедленно направился к спальне, чтобы позволить телу опуститься на мягкий матрац. Только вот незадолго до того, как Лухан заснул, он почувствовал, как другое тело прижалось к нему, обёртывая свои конечности вокруг Лухана и заставляя его приоткрыть глаза.

– Сехун-а, я устал... Я хочу спать... – тихо бормотал он.

– Мы можем немного поговорить, Хань?

Лухан слегка захихикал. 

– С каких это пор ты начинаешь беседу первым?

– Я скучаю и чувствую себя одиноким, когда тебя нет дома... – сказал Сехун, зарываясь лицом в плечо другого парня. Он мог быть действительно восхитительным, когда не скрывался за маской безразличия или колким взглядом. – Поэтому... просто поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

– Мы можем поговорить завтра? Во время завтрака. Сегодня я действительно истощён...

Сехун было хотел продолжить спорить, но всё же решил не делать этого и позволить его оленёнку мирно покоиться в его объятиях.

– Завтра другой день, правда?

***

_От: Таo  
Привет, я хочу кое-что сказать тебе. _

_Кому: Тао  
И что же?_

_От: Тао  
Завтра я возвращаюсь в колледж._

_Кому: Тао  
Что? Завтра? Тебе действительно нужно возвращаться?_

_От: Тао  
Всё в порядке. И не волнуйся о лилиях, я всё ещё буду приезжать и заботиться о них._

_Кому: Тао  
Правда, о цветах я волновался меньше всего... Почему ты захотел вернуться?_

_От: Тао  
У тебя нет причин, чтобы волноваться об этом. К тому же ты ведь приехал бы ко мне… если я был бы в беде, правильно?_

_Кому: Тао  
Да, я буду рядом._

***

Громкий шум разбудил Сехуна, и тот почувствовал, как Лухан вскочил с кровати, тут же хватая приготовленную с вечера одежду и идя в душ. Радужный потёр глаза и так встал, потому что он правда хотел поговорить со своим парнем, как тот и сказал вчера вечером. Всё ещё сонный и в пижаме он пошел на кухню, начиная готовить завтрак им обоим, заодно кидая взгляд на часы. Было 6ы утром, что на один час раньше, чем в обычную рутину. Сехун простонал. Даже для человека, весь день сидящего дома, это был слишком ранний час. 

Возможно, он установил будильник так рано, чтобы побольше поговорить с Сехуном? Радужный немного улыбнулся, разбивая два яйца и выливая их в сковородку, которая была покрыта маслом. Сам парень так мало проводил времени с Луханом, что если бы флорист не запретил ему, он бы пошёл с ним в цветочный магазин. Тогда Лухан сказал, что не хочет быть сексуально облапанным публично, что Сехуну на первый взгляд показалось довольно захватывающим. Но после мысли о том, что кто-то сможет увидеть сексуальное выражение лица Лухана или услышать его стоны и мольбы, парень расхотел идти на работу к своему парню. 

Кстати, говоря о стонах Лухана, Сехун не слышал их уже долгое время. С их прошлого раза в душе он не мог тронуть его снова. Сначала, когда Лухан возвращался с работы, они дарили друг другу страстные поцелуи, но всякий раз, когда Сехун хотел перейти к следующему шагу, другой отталкивал его, утверждая, что слишком устал для этого. После этого даже поцелуи стали редкими, потому что Лухан постоянно говорил со своими коллегами по телефону. Так, через некоторое время, Сехун сдался, решив быть не слишком эгоистичным и ждать Лухана. 

Это казалось глупым, но Сехун стал чрезмерно цепким к Лухану. Прежде он никогда не был таким, потому что не было никого, кто бы так сильно задевал его сердце и душу. Он был один, но теперь у него есть Лухан, и он никогда не отпустит его.

– О, может мне лучше помочь тебе? – голос Лухана раздавался из спальни.

– Нет, всё в порядке. Думаю, что могу сам управлять этим, – ответил Сехун. – Это только…

– Да? Знаешь, Лей хранит горшки на заднем дворе в садовом помещении. Ах, не волнуйтесь, я приеду скоро, Минсок! – говорил Лухан по телефону, идя по направлению к кухне. – Хорошо, тогда увидимся позже!

Когда Лухан повесил трубку, Сехун вздохнул и продолжил жарить яйца. Другой парень сказал ему, что Минсок был новым флористом в магазине, поэтому во многом нуждался в помощи. Будучи добрым парнем, коим он и был, Лухан охотно помог другому. Теперь Сехун, наконец, видит причину, почему Лухан встал так рано. Парень чувствовал, как его сердце стало более тяжелым из-за разочарования и неcбывшихся надежд.

– Готовишь завтрак?

– Да. 

– Можешь упаковать его, пожалуйста? У меня нет времени съесть его дома.

Сехун нахмурился. 

– Но... Я думал, что мы собираемся поговорить...

– Прости, я забыл об этом. Там что-то важное?

Сехун смотрел на Лухана некоторое время, а потом вернул свой пристальный взгляд к еде в сковородке. 

– Нет, ничего такого. Не стоит об этом волноваться. Просто... Иди на работу, оленёнок. 

Лухан улыбнулся ему и ушел в ванную, чтобы вымыть лицо. Тем временем Сехун вынул часть тоста и поместил его на алюминиевую фольгу. Потом он поместил кусок ветчины на хлеб, лёгкую глазунью, а затем другой кусок ветчины. Наконец, он прикрыл его другим тостом и обернул завтрак фольгой.

– Я не особо хорош в бутербродах, поэтому глазунья может растечься, – сказал Сехун, поскольку Лухан уже вернулся.

– Ничего, он же всё ещё съедобен, правильно? – улыбнулся Лухан.

– Ммхы...

– Где твоя дерзкая сторона, Сехун-а? – спросил блондин, видя, как неохотно и вяло ответил парень, и погладил щеку Сехуна. Последний слегка хихикнул и чмокнул ладошку Лухана, когда та оказалась близко к его губам.

– Не буду беспокоить тебя, пока ты будешь усиленно работать, но после... хм... Сам представь, как я буду дразнить тебя, – усмехнулся Сехун. – Просто благополучно доберись до дома и не слишком поздно.

– Об этом... – блондин убрал руку и почесал голову. – Ну, я остаюсь у Минсока сегодня. 

– Что? – Сехун недовольно уставился на другого, поскольку снова услышал то имя. – Почему?

– Он переехал в новую квартиру. Я помогу ему обустроить новый дом.

Сехун сглотнул и медленно сжал кулаки. Только несколько секунд назад он думал, что Лухан заботился о нём. Не то, чтобы он не заботился, но, скорее всего, он останется на ночь с кем-то другим, нежели со своим возлюбленным, с которым он так редко говорил. Но с другой стороны, Сехун решил не действовать как незрелый, ревнивый мальчонка и, быстро поцеловав Лухана в губы, ушёл в спальню.

– Возвращайся, как только сможешь. Не волнуйся обо мне. 

Радужно-волосый закрыл дверь и сел на кровать. Сехун был морально стёрт и безумно устал, даже чувствовал себя утомленным. Так или иначе, унылое чувство скуки начало ползать по его телу. Когда он лег, его рука потянулась к радио-проигрывателю на прикроваткой тумбе и включила его на почти полную громкость, дабы не услышать, как Лухан покинет квартиру.

_«Я раньше верил тебе, и я был счастлив,  
Но, вот шутка, сейчас выгляжу так глупо.   
Ты дала обещание на мизинцах,  
Но в конце…_

_Ничто не длится вечно,  
В конце концов и ты изменилась,  
Нет никаких причин, никакой искренности.   
Кто-нибудь, уберите такую вещь, как любовь.   
Сегодня вечером я точно напьюсь...»*_

С громким ударом Сехун выключил плеер. Схватив подушку и прикрыв ею голову и уши, парень уткнулся носом в ткань, которая до сих пор хранила в себе сладкий аромат Лухана.

***

– Правда, не стоило приезжать, – бормотал Тао, когда он и Крис были в автобусе, а все присутствующие глазели на высокого блондина. Даже если люди не знали его, то одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы предположить, что парень работал в мире моды или развлечений. Он был одет небрежно, но всё же всё, что он носил, казалось дорогим и модным. Весь его вид был слишком великолепен, что, казалось, не позволено в обычном общественном транспорте.

Крис приехал к Тао с утра, сам позвонил Лею и выведал адрес. Он даже принес ему ланч-бокс, как в тех фильмах про среднюю школу, заставляя Тао быть похожим на маленького ребенка. Младший сказал ему идти, потому что не хотел привлекать ненужного внимания, но Крис настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать парня в колледж. 

Даже если Тао страдал от душевной травмы, сейчас не было ничего, чего можно бояться, ведь он слышал, что тот человек уже получил высшее образование. А даже если бы что-то плохое и произошло, теперь Тао не боялся, потому что знал, что Крис всегда поддержит его. Тао верил, ведь тот дал обещание на обратном пути из Китая. Тогда они говорили немного, – сказывались остатки прошлого недопонимания, – а затем Крис подарил ему короткий, но сладкий поцелуй (который до сих пор заставляет лицо Тао вспыхивать вулканом всякий раз, когда он думает об этом), говоря, что всегда останется с ним рядом. 

– Почему ты в самую последнюю минуту рассказал всем, что возвращаешься в колледж? Лей, казалось, тоже был недоволен этим. 

– Как только мы вернулись из Китая, я связался с колледжем, но не открывал свой почтовый ящик до вчерашнего вечера...

Крис обреченно выдохнул, зная, что никакой аргумент тут уже не поможет. Тао, казалось, был уверен в своем решении. Почему все думают, что что-то должно пойти не так, как надо? Да, конечно, Крис поддержит его и будет с ним, что бы ни случилось, но всё же Тао человек, который предпочитает держать все невзгоды в себе, пока это окончательно не причинит ему сильную боль.

Когда они вышли на автобусную остановку, они уже видели, как некоторые студенты шли в направлении колледжа. От нервозности Тао закусил губу. Он, наконец, может вернуться и закончить свое обучение. Парень всей душой обожал предмет, который выбрал – музыка -и методы обучения в этом заведении, поэтому он никогда даже не задумывался о получении высшего образования в другом колледже.

Точно так же, как и в автобусе, окружающие начали шептаться, когда пара направилась к зданию. Они даже слышали какое-то визжание. Повернув голову, Тао посмотрел на шедшую рядом блондинку, которая всё охала да ахала, украдкой посматривая на блондина. Младший мысленно вздохнул. Безразличие Криса рисовало прохладное и таинственное изображение, которое в наше время так любили женщины.

Как-то раз Тао спросил Криса о том, что тот чувствует, будучи известной личностью. Тогда Крис просто ответил, что делает свою работу не для известности, а потому что это помогает изменить его индивидуальность во что-то новое. Он стал моделью, потому что видел, что просто был хорош в представлении продуктов с помощью своей внешности и очарования.

– У тебя было много поклонников в школьные дни? – спросил Тао, когда они медленно приближались к воротам.

– Да, было немало людей, которые продолжали беспокоить меня.

– Могу себе представить это...

– Что, уже ревность появилась? – ухмыльнулся Крис.

Лицо Тао в момент покраснело, а сам он запнулся: 

– Ах, н-нет... Мне просто...интересно. 

– Не волнуйся, я не особо забочусь о них. Мне нужен лишь один человек, – сказал блондин и положил руку на плечо Тао.

– Ты...слишком напыщенный... – пробормотал черноволосый и отвел глаза в сторону.

– Ну я же знаю, что ты не возражаешь...

Тао закатил глаза и тихонько захихикал. Вскоре они остановились у ворот. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, совершенно не чувствуя себя смущенными, как было раньше. Затем Тао, наконец, заговорил.

– Эмм... Думаю, теперь я пойду... Мне сначала нужно в офис зайти…

– Да. Напиши мне, когда закончишь. 

Младший поджал нижнюю губу, чувствуя неожиданное желание поцеловать модель на прощание. Однако, он не мог сделать этого перед таким количеством людей, не говоря уже о тех, кто уже узнал журнальную звезду. А Крис, казалось, видел его насквозь, поднимая бровь.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не возражаю.

– Но, я думаю...это затронет твою карьеру. Тем более, мы не будем видеть друг друга в течение недолгого времени.

Модель снова вздохнул, но кивнул. 

– Хорошо...если ты так говоришь. Придешь сегодня вечером?

– Да, – ответил Тао и медленно начал отходить от другого, махая тому рукой. – Я приеду после работы. Пока.

– Да. Береги себя.

Крис так и стоял там, наблюдая за Тао, идущим в здание, пока тот окончательно не исчез за массивными дубовыми дверьми. Потом он обернулся, возвращаясь к автобусной остановке, как внезапно какое-то неудобное чувство одолело его. Конечно, он сильно волновался о Тао ещё с прошлой ночи, но сейчас он ощутил что-то другое. Он не мог описать этого, поэтому не обратил внимания, говоря себе, что он просто переволновался. 

Он не заметил, как пара глаз скрытно следовали за ним и Тао ещё с тех пор, как они вышли из автобуса.

_____________________________

_* G-Dragon – Crooked.  
Я правда не знаю, как нужно правильно перевести слова песни, корейским я не владею, а если смотреть перевод на английский, китайский и русский – они все различны, поэтому перевод выполнен с китайского. Думаю, он более развернут. _


	18. Chapter 18

После подписания всех документов в деканате Тао наконец смог начать свое обучение в университете. Он не мог дождаться момента, чтобы видеть своё расписание, и чувствовал себя невероятно взволнованным, ведь он вновь начинает обучение. Пара уже началась, поэтому перед тем, как войти, Тао аккуратно постучал в дверь. Китаец вежливо поклонился и преподавателю, и студентам, быстро объясняя сложившуюся ситуацию. Учитель кивнул, поприветствовал его, говоря найти свободное место, и продолжил свой урок о музыкальных произведениях.

Пожалуй, это была та часть обучения, которую Тао не любил больше всего. Хотя парень и знал, что анализ шедевров художников и гениев прошлого даст ему более глубокое понимание их работ, он всё равно предпочитал современных музыкантов и популярную музыку последнего десятилетия. Но, как примерный ученик, он не позволял своему небольшому отвращению препятствовать тому, чтобы он тщательно слушал лекцию и кратко записал свои примечания. Прежде всего он изучал музыковедение, к тому же стремится стать магистром гуманитарных наук после окончания бакалавра. Помимо этого, он также будет посещать занятия по написанию текстов песен и музыки так, чтобы его образование было не просто теоретическим, но и практическим. Идея его будущей работы была всё еще немного неопределенна, но он знал, что будет заниматься музыкой, которая заполнит пустоту в сердцах совершенно разных людей. 

Когда урок закончился, он быстро вытащил записку с числом его шкафчика, который был дан ему ещё в деканате. У него было еще немного времени до следующего занятия, поэтому он спустился в переполненный коридор, чтобы найти его. Однако же, Тао всё еще чувствовал себя неловко, или, лучше сказал, он чувствовал, что кто-то наблюдал за ним. Но, как бы он ни оборачивался, не видел никого среди моря людей. Вскоре Цзытао прекратил обращать на это внимание, говоря себе, что просто слишком возбужден в свой первый день после возвращения.

– 367... 366... 365! – бормотал Тао, когда нашёл свой шкафчик и открыл его, чтобы положить туда некоторые выданные учебники. Позже, всё ещё имея в запасе 20 минут, китаец решил осмотреться.

Во время его отсутствия колледж особо не изменился, конечно была пара новшеств тут и там, но ничего существенного, что бы удивило Тао. Другие аудитории также выглядели одинаково. Так или иначе, он был рад, что его любимые места, такие как зал для тренировок, где он танцевал с Леем, не изменялся. Они оба частенько были последними студентами, которые покидали здание, потому что использовали зал для танцев или пения. Их страсть к музыке была неописуема, но когда отец Лея умер, тому пришлось безотказно принять их семейный бизнес. 

Наверное, вы спросите, напоминала ли прогулка по зданию и плохие воспоминания тот инцидент? Ну, Тао особо не думал об этом. В день, когда он уехал, он попросил руководительницу, чтобы она связалась с ним, как только тот человек уехал или закончил колледж; он всё же хотел закончить свое образование. Зная, что Тао был хорошим студентом и не желая, чтобы такой человек сдался, она согласилась, ничего не спрашивая о том инциденте. И вот теперь она сообщает ему, что он наконец может вернуться, и Тао вернулся.

С мыслью пойти в уборную, парень нашёл её в конце коридора. Когда он был в одной из кабинок, его снова одолела паранойя. Он что, слышал легкие шаги снаружи? Но, как только он вышел, никого, кроме него самого, там не было. 

Хмурясь от окутывающего жуткого чувства, Тао направился к раковинам и вымыл руки. В то время, как он смывал пену с рук чуть теплой водой, он смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале напротив. В прошлый раз, когда он был в уборной колледжа, его внешность была ужасна. Его глаза были красными и опухшими, казалось, они выплакали все слезы и больше уже не смогут плакать. Он был ужасно худым и потерял аппетит после того инцидента. Тогда Лей буквально впихивал еду в его горло, препятствуя тому, чтобы Тао окончательно разбил себя.

Теперь, когда он оставил все старые страдания, Тао мог начать всё заново. У него было рабочее место, которое он любил, независимо от того, какой бы тяжкой работа не была; у него были друзья, которые помогли выловить его из эмоционального спада и практически собрали его по частям; и, наконец, у него был Крис, который скреплял все надломленные хрупкие части его сердца. 

_И у него был сталкер, который стоял в четырех метрах позади Тао и смотрел на его потрясённое выражение лица в отражении зеркала._

***

Крис никогда не верил в такие вещи, как парапсихология. 

Парапсихология твердит, что существуют одаренные люди со способностью телепатии, чтения мыслей и так далее.

Однако, внезапная волна беспокойства резко одолела его, в то время как до этого он преспокойно сидел в своем спорткаре. Вроде сейчас он едет на малой скорости, водители вокруг так же - всё нормально. 

Но, так или иначе, ладони Криса начали потеть.

Первым изображением, которое появилось в его запутанной мыслями голове, был Тао.

***

Тао аккуратно обернулся, теперь стоя перед человеком лицом к лицу. Сделать шаг назад означало упереться спиной в кафель, но тем не менее он сделал его потому, что это естественно, если вы видите что-то пугающее. 

– Кто ты, черт возьми? – спросил Тао, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. В ответ брюнет услышал легкое хихиканье, а сам человек выглядел удивленным.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. Я Гончан, тоже студент, – парень озарил Тао чеширской усмешкой прежде, чем протянуть свою руку, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием с ошеломлённым студентом музыкального отделения.

Однако, паника быстро исчезла, когда Цзытао признал что-то знакомое в лице Гончана. Он видел его где-то ранее, но не был уверен, где именно. Другой же, заметив недоумевающее выражение собеседника, быстро постарался объяснить ситуацию. 

– А... Эмм, я заходил в твой цветочный магазин несколько раз. Поэтому, когда я видел тебя в воротах, я захотел поздороваться... но, эм…

– О, извини за недоразумение, я думал, что за мной увязался жуткий сталкер аж в первый день возвращения, – Тао сделал облеченный вздох. – Так или иначе, я Цзытао. 

– Приятно познакомиться! Давай выйдем отсюда. Думаю, уборная не лучшее место, чтобы начать беседу! – мило улыбнулся новый знакомый. – В каком ты потоке?

– Аа…Музыковедение.

– О, значит у тебя сейчас много теории. 

– У меня так же курсы по написанию песен.

– Правда? Тогда сегодня днём ты приедешь? Я специализируюсь на написании песен и музыки к ним. Я могу научить тебя основам, если хоч…

– Я далеко не новичок, – мягко хихикнул Тао, – уже учился здесь прежде. У меня было что-то вроде академического отпуска. 

Рот Гончана сформировал «O» прежде, чем начать говорить о другом, например, новых учителях, о которых Тао ещё не слышал. Так или иначе, китаец чувствовал себя удовлетворенным и спокойным, что нашёл кого-то, с кем можно поговорить и подружиться в первый же день, даже если он и следовал за ним всё это время.

– Гончан, прости, мне нужно идти на лекцию, – прервал Тао парня, когда тот говорил ему о спонсорах их колледжа, которые недавно предоставили им новые музыкальные инструменты.

– О, ну тогда до встречи, правильно?

– Да, именно так. 

– Прекрасно! – лицо Гончана осветила улыбка, и Тао медленно направился к помещению, в котором должна проходить пара, махая новому другу ладошкой. 

Он не знал, что в тот момент, когда он повернулся спиной, его новый знакомый издал мерзкий смешок прежде, чем уйти в свой класс.

К тому времени, как Тао закончил все занятия и факультативы по написанию песен, было уже около десяти вечера, и теперь он был обязан помчаться к Крису. Парень должен признать, что с его новым другом было забавнее, чем он предполагал, хотя тот и был немного странным. Тао уже совершенно забыл, как Гончан следил за ним и спокойно дал ему свой номер телефона, так как тот предложил встретиться после колледжа.

– Я знаю дешёвый спортзал неподалеку. Если ты не против, можем как-нибудь сходить туда. 

– Не то, чтобы я хвастаюсь... но.. моя работа... 5 часов от моей работы походит в движении и перетаскивании тяжелого грунта, так что мне не нужно посещать в спортзалы. 

– О, прекрати! Я знаю, что ты в хорошей форме, но ты же должен где-то провести время со мной!

Найдя смысл в таком аргументе, Тао кивнул. 

– Хорошо, но не могу обещать, что смогу регулярно ходить с тобой. 

– Вот именно, поэтому я и попросил твой номер. Сегодня у тебя есть время после занятий?

– Аа… нет, – внезапно Тао подумал о Крисе, – я обещал другу встретиться. 

– Ты имеешь ввиду того блондина, который провожал тебя к воротам сегодня утром? – спросил Гонгчан с намеком на пренебрежение в голосе, но, к сожалению, Тао не улавливал этого.

– Эмм... да. Откуда ты уз…

– Я же сказал, что видел тебя у ворот. К тому же все девушки сегодня, как с ума сошли, спрашивая, студент ли тот парень и почему он приехал в колледж.

– О, – искренне удивился Тао. Он никогда не обращал внимание на слухи или вещи такого рода. 

– Вы встречаетесь?

– Ч-что? – Тао моргнул, не совсем ожидая такой прямой вопрос.

– Ну, вы казались необычно близкими, когда шли, к тому же он провожал тебя к колледжу в твой первый день... 

– Мы... мы... Я не знаю.

– Не официально?

Тао немного покраснел. Крис правда говорил ему разные утешительные вещи в самолете и после так же, но, очевидно, он никогда не спрашивал его об отношениях. Они целовались и обнимались, но оба никогда не говорили ни слова об их отношениях. У Тао было чувство, что, если бы они начали встречаться публично, то Крис бы на радостях обязательно растрепал репортерам о них, потому что он был слишком откровенным человеком, а это определенно повредит его карьере.

– Ну… Всё сложно, – почти шептал Тао, поправляя чёлку.

– О, тогда прости за такой личный вопрос. 

– Но, мы можем пойти в спортзал завтра... если тебе удобно. 

– Да! Отлично! 

Гончан усмехнулся и вернулся к разговору о своей чудной музыке. 

Сидя на заднем сидении автобуса с наушниками в ушах, Тао устало зевнул. Он устал от сильного волнения, но, тем не менее, всё равно ехал к Крису не только потому, что это была его работа, но и потому, что он скучал по нему все эти 10 дней, не видя его.

Когда Тао хотел использовать запасной ключ, который Крис дал ему, дверь открылась раньше, чем он сам смог отпереть её. Очевидно, модель вернулся раньше графика, так как сам только снимал свою обувь.

– О, привет, заходи. 

Брюнет кивнул и также снял обувь, проходя в гостиную.

– Как колледж?

– Хорошо. Думаю, это было правильным решением, – сказал Тао, осматривая каждую лилию в вазах. Цветы выглядели свежими, и он должен был лишь поменять воду. 

– Расскажи мне, как прошёл твой день? – сказал модель, садясь на диван и наблюдая за Тао, выполняющим свою работу.

– Я встретил нескольких людей, которых знал прежде, поздоровался с ними и так далее. Так же приветствовал своих учителей, которые всё ещё помнят меня. И... Я нашел нового друга.

– О, это хорошо, – Крис улыбнулся. Выходит, он волновался впустую. 

– Ну, прекрати меня опрашивать, как отец ребенка, – захихикал Цзытао. Вскоре он отошел в ванную за водой и вернулся, чтобы поместить вазу цветов назад.

– Я просто спрашивал, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Уж прости, что волновался за тебя, – закатил глаза Крис. 

– Нет ничего, о чем нужно волноваться, – мягко сказал Тао, вытирая влажные руки об штаны. – Ты выглядишь уставшим, Крис.

– Журнал, для которого я сегодня снимался, всё время менял мне макияж и так далее. Я должен был переодеваться слишком часто... и затем у меня было интервью. Они спросили меня обо всем, о чём только можно! Столько вопросов!

– О, а какие?

– О моих интересах, стиле, вещах, которые я люблю, дизайнерских брендах, которые я предпочитаю, о моих планах, графиках... я выставил им на обзор почти всю свою жизнь. 

Младший кивнул и закусил губу, не зная, чтобы сейчас он мог сделать для своего любимого.

– М-может я должен сделать тебе что-нибудь поесть или попить? Ты же так устал…

– Нет, мне ничего не надо... Просто... Иди сюда, Тао, – на лице Криса появилась мягкая улыбка, а сам он махнул рукой и постучал по пустому месту около себя. – Я уверен, что ты тоже устал. 

Щёки Тао окрасились в светло-розовый цвет прежде, чем парень сделал то, что ему сказали, и робко сел около любимого. Высокий блондин нежно прикоснулся к его подбородку и немного повернул голову брюнета, слегка прикасаясь к мягким, приоткрытым губам. Младший наклонил свою голову, наслаждаясь тем, как другой поглаживает его лицо большим пальцем. Всё было настолько нежно и возвышенно, что оба парня практически потерялись в друг друге. 

После нескольких более сладких и откровенных поцелуев они прервали такой умопомрачительный контакт, пристально смотря друг другу в глаза.

– Всегда бы хотел так целовать тебя на прощание, – сказал Крис, не отрывая взора от раскрасневшегося Тао. 

– Не нужно... Я так тебя понимаю, не искушай меня, – сказал Тао и прилег на плечо любимого, обхватывая его талию руками. – Мне так хорошо с тобой. 

– Не хочешь остаться здесь сегодня? Завтра я могу отвезти тебя на работу или в колледж.

– Н-но... у тебя же се…

– Не имеет значения, в полдень у меня полно времени. 

– Х-хорошо... но только если это не побеспокоит тебя. 

– Ты никогда не будешь мне в тягость, – хихикнул модель, легонько чмокая брюнета в лоб. – Хорошо, я собирался принять душ…

Но досказать Крису не дали, парень был прерван музыкой мобильного телефона, оповещающей о входящем сообщении на мобильнике Тао. 

– Тогда иди, я должен ответить. 

Блондин кивнул, любопытствуя, кто бы это мог быть, но, тем не менее, направился в ванную.

 

_От: Гончан  
Привет ~ Если хочешь потренироваться завтра, лучше принеси собственное полотенце. Если честно, мне не нравятся полотенца, которые там предлагают. Кто знает, кто использовал их перед тобой! _

_Кому: Гончан  
Хорошо. Спасибо, что предупредил. Увидимся завтра._

_От: Гончан  
Спокойной ночи!_

_Кому: Гончан  
Спокойной ночи._

***

Ужасное чувство пустоты окутывало парня, одного лежащего на кровати в комнате Лухана. Это похоже на прошлое, когда он лежал в своей пустой комнате с чистыми стенами. 

За день Сехун ничего толком так и не съел. У него не было аппетита после завтрака, поэтому с тех пор бездельничал с пустым желудком. Возможно, если бы он заболел, то Лухан бы остался с ним и заботился о нём... 

Но парень быстро решил отбросить эту мысль. Это бы только сделало Лухана излишне уставшим и более взволнованным, а Сехун совершенно не хотел этого видеть. Он просто хочет видеть счастливое лицо любимого и оставаться рядом с ним. 

Часть Сехуна хотела стать эгоистичной и запереть Лухана где-нибудь, держать своего возлюбленного только у себя, чтобы только он видел его. Но другая часть твердила, что Лухан человек социальный и у него должна свобода, поэтому запирать его на сто замков не вариант. Поэтому Сехун решил для себя всегда оберегать своё сокровище от внешних воздействий и страшных людей. 

Без него здесь сама квартира просто походила на все другие самые обыкновенные здания, в которых раньше был Сехун. Но даже если бы Сехун был нонконформистом и имел своё представление о жизни, то он бы всё равно всегда слушал Лухана, независимо от того, в какой бы ситуации он не оказался. Когда-то Се спросил, должен ли он пойти работать, ведь он чувствовал себя подобно бремени, но Лухан строго отчитал его, говоря, что прекрасно знает, насколько Сехун не хочет иметь дело с людьми; да и вообще, было бы неплохо, чтобы он просто остался дома. По сути старший был прав, Хун бы просто не сработался с чужими людьми. Если бы Сехуну не понравился человек, то он бы сразу сообщил бы ему об этом, а начальники этого не терпят. 

Вдобавок ко всему, Чанёль и Виктория всегда переводили деньги на его банковский счет, и это была далеко не маленькая сумма. Её было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы Лухан перестал работать вообще. Тем не менее, Сехун знал, что Лухан никогда не бросит своё любимое рабочее место и не подведёт своих друзей на работе. 

Но всё же Сехун чувствовал, что ему нужно сделать хоть что-то, потому что чувствовал окутывающую его скуку, что не хорошо. Всякий раз, когда ему скучно, он начнет слишком много думать. Своими мыслями он заходит слишком далеко, начиная испытывать к себе жалость и отвращение, а потом ему потребуется много времени, чтобы выйти из того резкого спада настроения. 

Он поглядел на часы на ночном столике Ханя, которые указывали, что уже была четверть от полуночи. Парень встал и оделся. Он должен выйти из квартиры без Лухана. Это просто квартира, которая заключала его будто в тюрьму мыслей. Надев черную рубашку и пару тёмных джинс, он вышел в прихожую, схватил кожаную куртку и направился к ближайшему клубу в округе, где Сехун сможет услышать такие нужные сейчас голоса, твердящие лишь одно: «Забудь и расслабься».


	19. Chapter 19

– Ну давай, мы всё ещё можем делать это!

– Ах, Тао... Я больше не могу...

– Ты сам предложил, чтобы мы сделали это!

– Мы... бегали более двух часов... Как ты вообще можешь иметь такую бесчеловечную стойкость... – задыхался Гончан. – Так, всё, я сдаюсь, больше не могу…

Тао, последовав примеру друга, остановил свою беговую дорожку и сошёл с машины, тяжело дыша. 

– Ну, раньше я обучался боевым искусствам и меня научили регулировать дыхание, – парень бы усмехнулся для пущего эффекта, поскольку Гончан был так истощен, что аж разлёгся прямо на полу, но предпочел сдержаться, лишь смахивая назойливый пот с лица. 

– Ааа, я думал, что самый спортивный среди людей, которых знаю. Но ты правда чертовски хорош, – улыбнулся Гончан и принял сидячее положение.

Китаец взял бутылку воды и подал другу, который с благодарностью её принял. 

– Если бы ты работал в аду, иначе его ещё называют цветочным магазином, то получил бы стойкость в комплекте с силой. 

– Нет, спасибо, – усмехнулся в ответ Гончан. – О, между прочим, ты можешь сначала сходить в душ. Я должен подойти к менеджеру. Он всегда даёт мне и людям, которых я привожу в спортзал, скидку. 

Тао кивнул, и Чан встал, дабы найти нужного человека. Вскоре Цзы убрал свою бутылку с водой и другие вещи в сумку, вынимая белое полотенце. Осмотрев помещение, парень быстро нашёл душевые. 

Комната была абсолютно темной, поэтому его рука инстинктивно проскользила вдоль стены, ища выключатель, но, когда он нажал на него, загорелась лишь одна лампочка, в то время как другие, казалось, были сломаны или горели очень тускло.

Внезапно Тао услышал громкий удар и вздрогнул. Это определенно доносилось из душа, но в нём же никого нет?

– П-привет?! – шатким голосом спросил Тао. Он ненавидел темные ванные. Они напомнили ему о призрачных историях, которые его товарищи в храме однажды рассказали в походе. С тех пор он боялся любых ванных комнат. Мерцающие лампы и дневной свет всё равно не помогали уменьшить страхи. А что, если откуда-нибудь выползет Садако и попытается утащить его с собой?! Никто не сможет спасти его, и он, конечно, умрёт, но он же слишком молод!

Как ожидалось, ответа не последовало, Тао не двигался, конечностями прирастая к полу. Раздался пронзительный скрип, отскакивающий от кафельных стен, и Тао был уже на грани паники. В следующую секунду китаец неожиданно почувствовал на своем плече руку, что заставило его, как напуганную маленькую девочку, завизжать от страха.

– О Боже, Тао, это я, Гончан! Не убивай мои барабанные перепонки! – крикнул в ответ другой парень, демонстративно закрывая уши обеими руками. 

– ТЫ НАПУГАЛ МЕНЯ!

– Прости, – засмеялся Чан. – Мне просто стало интересно, что ты делаешь около душевой, когда ты уже давно должен быть в ней. 

– Эмм... Я... – флорист затруднялся с ответом, царапая ногтями шею. – Там т-темно и... я... слышал какие-то жуткие звуки...

Гончан поднял бровь и захихикал, очевидно очень удивленный напуганным взглядом могучего Тао. 

– Знаешь, для кого-то, у кого есть чёрный пояс по боевым искусствам, ты больше походишь на испуганного котенка. Ну, давай же, войдем вместе.

Прежде, чем Тао смог выступить в протест, его потянули в комнату к кабинке душа. 

– Н-но я точно слышал что-то!

– Это окно. Вон там, – Гончан вздохнул и указал на него. – Оно очень старое, а его стержень не смазан, так что нет никакого призрака.

Тао сглотнул и покраснел. Он был жутко смущен, что поднял шум вокруг старого окна, но тем не менее это не изменяло факт, что ванная до сих пор была жуткой, адской комнатушкой. Его друг, казалось, вообще не заботился о его страхах и спокойно начал раздеваться. Тао сделал тоже самое и пошёл под душ, закрывая дверь своей кабинки.

На некоторое время он, казалось, забыл обо всех странных звуках, которые слышал, и сосредоточился на избавлении себя от липкого пота на коже, но вскоре Тао вновь вздрогнул – окно скрипнуло слишком громко. Но парень уверенно сказал себе, что это было лишь окно, а не злые духи, которые хотели съесть его живьем.

– Гончан? На какой автобус ты садишься, чтобы поехать домой? – надеясь отвлечь себя, Тао начал беседу. Однако, ответа не последовало. – Гончан?

Закусив нижнюю губу, брюнет быстро смыл шампунь и пену с тела прочь, захватил свое полотенце, которое висело на двери, и выпрыгнул из ванной. Вода в кабинке Гончана, казалось, была выключена. Люди, которые не верят в призраков, умирают первыми?!

– Гончан? Ты там? Ты не отв… – парень постучал в дверь, но та даже не была заперта и быстро открылась, только Тао коснулся её. Парень задержал дыхание. Душевая была пуста, но вещи Гончана всё ещё были там.

– Я СДЕРУ С ТЕБЯ КОЖУ И ВЫРВУ ВСЕ ТВОИ МЫШЦЫ! – прозвучало над ухом, заставляя Тао закричать как никогда прежде, но в то же время обернуться, ударяя плотно сжатым кулаком позади себя предполагаемого монстра. 

Поражая противника прямо в лицо, китаец заметил, что перед ним было не гадкое существо, а Гончан, который попытался испугать его (что успешно получилось) и получил заслуженный удар в лицо. При том, что сначала Тао был потрясен, он быстро сменил гнев на чувство вины, поскольку его новый друг сейчас постанывал, а его нос начинал кровоточить.

– О господи, ты в порядке? – мгновенно спросил Тао, сначала помогая другу сесть на пол и наклоняя того вперед, затем быстро доставая из сумки салфетки. 

Другой парень изобразил огорченный смех. 

– Ну, я вижу, что ты не лгал о своем умении ушу. Ой... Надеюсь, ты не сломал мой нос... Ах, но это было забавно...

– Ты идиот. И почему я должен лгать об этом? – вздохнул Тао. – Мы должны пойти в больницу... будет плохо, если я всё же что-то тебе сломал. 

Гончан лишь спокойно кивнул, всё ещё вытирая кровь салфетками. Тао быстро упаковал свои вещи в сумку и, подождав, пока кровотечение остановится, помог другу встать. 

– Гх... У меня кружится голова... – простонал Гончан и сел на стул в углу. – Ты можешь взять мои вещи? Не думаю, что унесу их. 

Китаец кивнул и сделал всё в точности, как ему сказали, затем одевая собственную одежду. Когда он поглядел на Гончана, тот был одет только в нижнее белье и футболку; парень был едва в состоянии надеть штаны, поскольку постоянно шипел, когда перемещал свою голову немного в сторону. От этого Тао жутко нервничал, поскольку видел, что его удар нанёс сильный ущерб.

– Эм, помочь тебе?

– Я ещё в состоянии надень их сам, – добродушно захихикал Гончан, но всё равно в смехе были нотки недуга.

– Ощущение, что ты скоро упадешь в обморок. Позволь мне помочь. Ты можешь встать?

Прислоняясь к стене, Гончану удалось ровно встать, после чего Тао опустился вниз на колени, чтобы должным образом надеть на друга штаны.

– О Боже, думаю, что у тебя сотрясение, – вздохнул Тао, когда надел на ноги штаны, пытаясь застегнуть их. Когда он взял застежку-молнию, услышал, что Гончан приглушенно хихикал.

– Да, но даже с сотрясением, я скажу тебе, что это выглядит очень неправильно. 

Лицо Тао немедленно осветило в светло-розовый. 

– Я-я просто.. Помогаю тебе... – он быстро застегнул штаны друга и встал, озираясь, вдруг кто-либо видел их.

– Не волнуйся, мы единственные в комнате. И я всего лишь шутил, Тао, – хихикал парень. Тао также попытался изобразить смех, но вышло довольно странно, поэтому китаец быстро надел свои кожаный жакет и шарф. Когда они оставили раздевалку, Тао подошёл к стойке администратора и попросил несколько кусочков льда, вследствие говоря Чану приложить их на раздутый нос и лицо.

Брюнет вызвал такси и продиктовал водителю дорогу в больницу. К счастью, прибыв на место, они ждали не слишком долго, и вскоре доктор проверил состояние Гончана. 

– Скорее всего он получил лёгкое сотрясение. Я настаиваю, чтобы он остался на ночь, таким образом мы сможем сделать больше анализов. Я сказал бы, что ему повезло, удар не задел носовую кость, а лишь хрящевую часть, так что рана небольшая. Но я рекомендовал бы ему не касаться носа или морщить его, это причинит много боли и только замедлит процесс выздоровления. 

Оба облегченно вздохнули – не было ничего серьезного. Тао всё ещё выглядел виноватым, осознавая, что он навредил другу, да ещё и так, что тот должен остаться в больнице. Поэтому китаец предложил оставаться здесь с ним, ведь семья Гончана не жила в Сеуле.

– Нет, не стоит, правда, – улыбнулся Гончан. - Но будет неплохо, если ты поможешь мне вернуться домой завтра около обеда.

Тао охотно согласился и, пожелав другу спокойной ночи, покинул палату. Когда парень вспомнил и проверил свой телефон, он увидел, что пропустил 6 звонков и теперь у него есть по крайней мере 10 не прочитанных сообщений. И все они от Криса.

_От: Крис  
Где ты?_

_От: Крис  
Ты всё ещё в спортзале со своим другом?_

_От: Крис  
Уже за десять. Ты же знаешь, я волнуюсь. _

_От: Крис  
Я знаю, что ты в состоянии бороться со своими ушу-штучками, но я всё ещё волнуюсь. _

_От: Крис  
Пожалуйста, ответь, не игнорируй меня._

Тао улыбнулся столь милым сообщениям и быстро набрал номер Криса. Должно быть блондин ждал этого, потому что уже после нескольких секунд трубку подняли.

– Тао? Где ты? – немедленно спросил модель, кажется, он взволнован.

– Нуу, прости, в спортзале был несчастный случай, и мы отправились в больницу.

– Ты ранен?

– Нет, нет... это был мой друг... Я в порядке, мы уже побыли в больнице, и я только что покинул здание.

– Я приеду и заберу тебя. Ты кажешься уставшим. 

– Ах, всё в порядке…

– Не думай возражать. Я уже обуваюсь.

Тао засмеялся и продиктовал адрес. Было видно, что Крис хотел продолжить их телефонную беседу, но Тао сказал ему вешать трубку, потому что было опасно вести машину и звонить в одно и тоже время.

Ночью было холодно, Тао чувствовал, как холодный воздух заползал под его одежду, а его волосы были всё ещё влажными после спортзала. После душа он лишь немного просушил так, чтобы с волос не капали капли воды. Поэтому сейчас парень чувствовал себя влажным и замерзшим, кутаясь в тёплое худи, что было под жакетом.

Крис прибыл спустя 10 минут после звонка, и Тао был более чем счастлив, что внутри автомобиля был подогрев. Но даже после того, как парень пристегнул ремень безопасности, он всё ещё слегка дрожал.

– Ты должен принять горячую ванну, когда мы вернемся. 

– Ах, нет... Я уже сходил... чашки чая или чего-нибудь горячего будет достаточно.

– Хорошо. Прости, что спрашиваю, мне важно знать, но что всё-таки произошло?

– После занятий я пошёл в душ, но это была жуткая комната, а у Гончана была глупая идея…

– Подожди. У кого?

– Гончан, это парень, с которым я подружился в первый день. Так вот...

Младший рассказал блондину о несчастном случае, но Крис действительно не слушал, у него было чувство, что он уже знал вышеназванного Гончана, но почему-то не мог вспомнить, что это за человек.

– Тао, – прервал парня модель, когда тот говорил о несколько странном докторе, которого он встретил часом ранее. 

– Да?

– Не хочешь жить со мной?

– Мм... Прости?

– Моя квартира довольно большая. Я не возражал бы, чтобы ты жил со мной. 

– Это очень мило с твоей сто…

– Ты не должен волноваться о последнем вечернем автобусе или чём-то вроде этого. И я также не возражаю, если ты перенесёшь все свои вещи из своей квартиры. Я знаю, ты не захочешь их выбрасывать. 

Поскольку Тао всё ещё тихо краснел, отходил от шока и думал, Крис продолжил. 

– У меня плотный график, и теперь он становится всё хуже и хуже, поэтому мы будем не в состоянии видеть друг друга часто... и... Я надеюсь видеть тебя по крайней мере чаще, чем только те несколько часов, когда я возвращаюсь домой. 

– Я м-могу... Немного обдумать?

– Конечно. 

Остальную часть пути никто не проронил ни слова. Тао был глубоко в своих мыслях, а Крис понимающе давал ему время. По приезду модель припарковал свой автомобиль на парковке, и они оба пошли к лифту, который отвез их на этаж, где была квартира Криса.

Отпирая дверь, Крис сначала впустил любимого, затем зашёл сам, поставил сумку на пол и быстро снял свою обувь. Он наблюдал за Тао, снимающим свой жакет и худи, после поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы. Крис не смог долго сопротивляться убеждению провести руками через смоляные волосы паренька, из-за этого зарабатывая удивленный взгляд, позже уходя на кухню, чтобы заварить чая.

Вскоре после этого Тао последовал за ним, но остановился в дверях, продолжая смотреть на свои ноги. Казалось, он о чём-то думал и хотел сказать это в слух, но так или иначе не мог произнести ни слова.

Крис влил горячую воду в кружки с чайными пакетиками и дал им время завариться. Кинув взгляд на всё ещё стоящего в дверях Тао, блондин подошел к младшему, обвил его плечи руками и притянул ближе к себе, зажимая в объятиях.

– Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – спросил Крис, наклоняясь так близко, что его дыхание защекотало лицо Тао. Последний мягко улыбнулся и покраснел, но ничего не сказал, лишь обхватил шею Криса руками и тихонько прижался губами к чужим. 

Невинное прикосновение грозило перерасти во что-то большее, когда инициативу перехватил Крис. Брюнету не оставалось выбрать ничего, кроме как медленно приоткрыть рот и наклонить голову, чтобы впустить чужой язык и освободить стон, когда их языки соприкоснутся. Поцелуй был более развязанным и страстным, чем обычно, а приятное покалывание по всему телу заставляло Тао стать ещё более взволнованным.

– Это твой способ принять моё предложение жить вместе? – ухмыльнулся Крис, и Тао, возможно, поклялся, что как-нибудь упадет в обморок от такой сексуальности.

– Тебе... не понравилось?..

– Больше, чем твой голос, я люблю лишь твои поцелуи, – усмехнулся модель.

Флорист игриво закатил глаза и кокетливо улыбнулся, на что Крис рискнул вновь взять чужие губы в плен, быстро проводя своим языком по чувствительному нёбу, из-за чего младший от неожиданности чуть не задохнулся. Но быстро оправившись, Цзы ответил на поцелуй, заодно по-хозяйски скрестив руки позади шеи Криса. 

Сейчас всё отличалось от предыдущего. Чувствовалось, что поцелуй стал более настойчивым, а руки Криса невзначай мягко скользили с талии Тао всё ниже и ниже. Чувствуя себя храбрее обычного, Тао плотнее прильнул к старшему и преднамеренно вжался бедрами в чужой пах, зарабатывая приглушенное рычание Криса. Флорист ухмылялся в поцелуй и продолжил наслаждаться кончиками пальцев Криса, которые теперь свободно бродили под его одеждой.

Прервав поцелуй, Крис начал усыпать шею Тао лёгкими поцелуями, затем переходя на мочку уха, которую украшали несколько гвоздиков, и прошептал:

– Тебе всё ещё холодно...

– Не... немного, – пробормотал Тао и вздрогнул, когда дыхание Криса вновь опалило его ухо. Фактически, всё его тело уже нагрелось, особенно в местах, которых прежде коснулся Крис.

– Тогда давай пойдем в спальню... – хихикнул старший и быстро повёл парня в упомянутую комнату.


	20. Chapter 20

Нелегко идти, если губы связаны поцелуем, а спина в который раз упирается в стену прихожей. Тао не был бы собой, если бы его поцелуи не стали более агрессивными и голодными, впивающимися в распухшие губы Криса.

Последний застонал, когда был прижат к стене, но что еще более важно, когда Тао прижал свою нижнюю часть тела к его паху, он нетерпеливо что-то проворчал в чужой рот и, кладя одну руку на спину Тао, другой сжимая его ягодицы, быстро поднял парня и помчался к своей спальне.

Вскоре Тао чуть не задохнулся, когда внезапно заметил, что был в руках Криса, а в следующий момент так вообще на чёрной, шёлковой простыне его кровати. У него было мало времени, чтобы понять, почувствовать горячее дыхание и мягкие губы на своей шее. То, что началось как нежные мягкие поцелуи вдоль скулы флориста, превратилось в засосы и укусы, которые кричали, что теперь Тао принадлежал Крису. Младший покраснел, но был немедленно отвлечен, когда блондин снял свою рубашку, стаскивая её через голову и бросая прочь от кровати, открывая вид на прекрасно сложенное тело, затем немедленно продолжая разрисовывать верхнюю часть тела Тао красными пятнами. Флорист не смог воздержаться от протяжного "ох", когда почувствовал, как Крис приблизился к его соску, как-то лениво-медленно облизывая его и ухмыляясь, получая реакцию, которую ожидал.

Крис снова потянулся вверх, прижимая их губы друг к другу, языком очерчивая контур и немного надавливая. Модель почувствовал, как тонкие пальчики проехались вниз по его уже голой груди, побродили по упругому торсу и снова поднялись вверх, скрепляясь в замок вокруг его шеи. Когда Тао немного наклонил свою голову, чтобы позволить углубить поцелуй, их носы мягко столкнулись, заставляя обоих улыбнуться в мокрый поцелуй.

Спустившись вниз, к внутреннему бедру, руки Криса сводили младшего с ума, заставляя окончательно потерять разум, когда расстояние от пальцев блондина до его промежности стало неимоверно короткое. Тао захныкал – старший лишь начал дразнить его, поглаживая указательным пальцем по стояку, очевидно наслаждаясь искрой нетерпения в глазах Тао. 

Вскоре, благодаря ловким и изящным рукам модели, взору Крису предстал подтянутый пресс, а член напоминающе надавил на ширинку штанов, заставляя правую руку Криса расстегнуть штаны любовника, почти одновременно другой стаскивая ненужную ткань с прекрасных ног. Когда слух Криса встретил вибрацию от краткого, сдавленного хныка Тао, у младшего была мысль, что он наконец будет освобожден от давящего куска ткани, но у блондина на это было свое мнение. Крис по-хозяйски прижал свой язык к наполовину твердому, скрытому тканью, члену младшего.

– Крис… пожалуйста…

Тао задыхался, пытаясь приподнять бедра, дабы показать, насколько он нуждается в разрядке. Пристальный взгляд, наполненный желанием, который он бросил на Криса, послал волны волнения через всё тело старшего. Но, тем не менее, он лишь ухмылялся и снова прильнул к гладким бёдрами, лаская. Младший закинул голову назад, чувствуя, как любовник посасывает его член через ткань, с присущим звуком облизывая языком выглядывающую через резинку трусов головку. Последней каплей стал ловкий кончик языка, слизывающий с уретры выступившую капельку естественной смазки. 

– Прекрати… дразнить… Нхааа…

Крис наконец-то проявил милосердие и, стянув с любовника ненужное сейчас нижнее белье, прижался влажными губами к изнывающему члену. Стон сам слетел с искусанных губ Тао, когда Крис провел мокрую дорожку от самой головки до сжавшегося от прикосновений колечка мышц. Цзытао привстал, поддерживая себя на дрожащих локтях, не желая пропустить то, что вытворяет другой парень. Просто смотреть на это подобно греху, но и пропустить никоим образом нельзя. Когда Крис обернул губы вокруг его члена, позволяя войти в горячий рот, Тао не смог сдержать протяжный стон и скомкал под ладонями шелковую простынь.

Зубами задевая чувствительные венки, совсем неопытный в этом деле старший выжидающе смотрел на покрасневшее лицо Тао. Несколько влажных от пота прядок волос прилипли ко лбу Тао, несколько свисало перед трепетно подрагивающими, закрытыми глазами. Твердо держа бедра младшего, Крис ускорил темп и опустил плотно сжатые в кольцо губы ниже, пока головка члена не уперлась в заднюю часть горла. Дыхание Тао оцепенело. Он слышал, как Крис расстёгивает свой ремень и снова поднимает непослушные веки, смотря, как Крис раздевает себя, не отрываясь от своего, кажется, первого в жизни минета. Цзытао чувствовал, что уже скоро близится кульминация, но Крис резко выпускает изо рта член, оставляя его неудовлетворенным. Прежде чем Тао смог заскулить в знак протеста, его резко дёрнули вперед, переворачивая, и в следующий момент он оказался на коленях полусидящего Криса, смотря прямо в его глаза.

– Останься со мной навсегда... – шептал Крис, опаляя жарким дыханием влажные и искусанные губы Тао, которые вмиг преобразовались в мягкую улыбку. В мыслях Крис боялся измены, его окутывал страх, что любимый может уйти. В груди Цзы что-то резануло, потому что он думал совсем по-другому. 

– Я никуда не уйду... К тому же, я к тебе переезжаю, разве не так? – ответил Тао таким же низким голосом, мягко чмокая пухлые губы Криса.

Улыбка, которая появилась на лице Криса, была невероятной. Тао никогда не видел её прежде. Это был тот редкий тип тёплой, сердечной улыбки, когда вы не можете сдержать счастье, и Тао был уверен, что ни одна из фотографий, которые когда-либо делал модель, не сравнится с теперешним подлинником. Младший почувствовал, как снова начал краснеть, ну а как иначе, когда его возлюбленный сейчас слишком великолепен. Парень погладил щёку Криса, затем обхватывая сахарные губы старшего, растворяя их в своем рту. Другой рукой флорист схватил руку Криса и переместил на свою грудь, позволяя любимому чувствовать бешеные удары сердца, и они оба знали, о чём это говорит. 

Вскоре Крис отстранился, роясь в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, но затем вновь быстро соединяя их распухшие губы. Он зарычал в рот Тао, когда чёрный воронёнок начал тереться своими бедрами о его член так, что стояк Криса проходился между упругих половинок. Хриплые стоны заполнили комнату. Не прошло и минуты, как Тао почувствовал охватывающий холод, когда смазанные пальцы Криса скользнули по его торсу, невзначай задели стоящий член, и наконец остановились у сжимающегося колечка мышц, позволяя блондину вставить свой указательный палец в пылающую узость. Младший, от неожиданного контраста тепла и холода, схватился за плечи Криса и спрятал своё раскрасневшееся лицо в изгиб его шеи, тихонько хныкая и активно ёрзая, чтобы приспособиться к столь странному чувству. 

Бесконечный шепот: «Я люблю тебя» на ухо Тао, и вставленный палец начал двигаться, заставляя парня корчиться с каждым движением и каждым словом, которое опаляло его ухо. Когда Крис почувствовал, что любимый был готов ко второму пальцу, он присоединил к указательному средний, загибая или разводя оба пальца в горячей, сжимающейся дырочке. Неприязнь на лице Тао скоро исчезла, и он позволил себе опуститься на пальцы Криса, которые с каждым толчком так слаженно задевали нужную точку. 

Третий палец был добавлен, и Тао потихоньку начал думать, что сходит с ума. Боль смешалась с удовольствием, а ведь это только из-за чертовых пальцев. Но наслаждение длилось не долго, Крис с хлюпающим звуком быстро вытащил их, смазывая вязким лубрикантом свой член, ноготками задевая чувствительную дырочку любовника. Тао наблюдал за этим голодными глазами, заодно раздвигая колени и поудобнее располагая их по обе стороны от Криса. Как только Ву закончил, Тао оперся руками о сильную грудь парня, стараясь медленно сесть на пульсирующий член, немного шипя, когда тот полностью заполнил его. Крис еле сдерживал стоны, поскольку упругие стенки полностью обтекали всю его длину, и пытался не сорваться, решая дождаться, пока Тао привыкнет, а уже потом спустить все тормоза. Когда туман от выстудивших слезинок рассеялся, Тао сам потихоньку начал двигать бедрами, хрипло вздыхая от удовольствия, охватившего всё его тело. 

– Аах... Крис...

Между нескончаемыми стонами младший начал выкрикивать имя любимого, чувствуя, как его рассудок начинает таять. Крис вцепился в его бедра и, как только Тао приподнялся, практически вышел из тела младшего, затем сильно толкаясь назад, заставляя брюнета опуститься до основания. 

– Ты такой... удивительный... – выпаливал Крис, еле дыша между неаккуратными поцелуями, игнорируя ногти, что цепко вцепились в его плечи. 

Хриплое хихиканье Тао быстро смешалось с его нескончаемыми стонами. 

– Я тоже... люблю... тебя... – их губы вновь встретились, а зубы тихонько столкнулись, поскольку Крис жадно проталкивал свой язык в чужой рот, вылизывая всевозможные участки, в то время как его рука беспорядочно массировала поясницу флориста. С каждым точным толчком Крис проезжался по простате, и крики Тао становились все громче и громче. Не выдержав, младший до хруста, как пантера, изящно выгнулся в спине, настолько плотно сжимая стенки мышц вокруг члена Криса, что последний потерял выдержку. Он вновь притянул к себе Тао, жадно целуя распухшие губы и обнимая, с рыком кончая в любимого. 

Оба парня устало упали на кровать: Крис на смятые простыни, а Тао на влажную от пота грудь Криса, пытаясь хаотично отдышаться. Блондин поглаживал волосы Тао, расчесывая рукой чёрный беспорядок. Единственное, что нарушало тишину, было их тяжелое дыхание, но эта тишина была чертовски уютной. 

– Когда собираешься перевезти свои вещи? – наконец спросил Крис.

– Не знаю, – захихикал Тао, замечая, как сильно Крис хочет, чтобы он жил с ним и как можно скорее. – Думаю, как только появится свободное время. 

– Хорошо…

– Крис?.. – спросил младший, перемещаясь немного вверх так, что его лицо было максимально близко к лицу Криса.

– Что такое?

Лицо Тао окрасилось в пурпурный, и на секунду он отвел глаза, но затем снова посмотрел прямо в глаза Криса. – Может быть… мы… второй раунд? 

На лице Криса появилась довольная ухмылка. 

– Тебе завтра на работу, Тао. 

– Пожалуйста?.. – умолял младший, всё ещё выглядя немного смущенно. 

Крис только усмехнулся и мягко толкнул другого в плечо, нависая над черноволосым, сокращая между ними расстояние и даря любимому страстный поцелуй.


	21. Chapter 21

– Я вернулся! – крикнул Лухан, закрывая за собой дверь. Парень поставил сумку на пол, одновременно скидывая с ног обувь. Он ожидал, что Сехун придёт в прихожую и поприветствует его, но никакого ответа не последовало. – Странно... Он ушел? 

– Может, он спит? – предложил Минсок, снимая ветровку и вешая её на вешалку у стены. – Я же говорил тебе, что это плохая идея – пригласить меня так поздно...

Китаец покачал головой и улыбнулся. 

– Нет, всё хорошо. Он не ложится так рано. 

Когда оба прекратили двигаться и говорить, они услышали слабые звуки музыки, доносящиеся из спальни Лухана. Флорист провёл своего гостя в гостиную, говоря Минсоку посидеть там, а сам направился к младшему, который, вероятно, бездельничал на его кровати. Минсок лишь кивнул и прошёл к дивану, на который он впоследствии шлепнулся, ожидая своего друга и Сехуна. О последнем Лухан говорил всё время, не умолкая, и вот сейчас даже вынудил Минсока приехать, чтобы познакомить с ним. Старший вздохнул, хотя всё равно думал, что должен по крайней мере узнать Лухана как друга.

Открыв дверь в собственную комнату, Лухана встретила кромешная тьма, потому что Сехун прочно зашторил занавески. Он тихонько прошёл к ночному столику, включая небольшую лампу. Как только легкое освещение озарило комнату, приглушенное рычание вместе с шуршащими звуками встало с кровати. То, что Лухан увидел на своей кровати, было так или иначе весело, потому что Сехун лежал звездой на целую кровать в одном лишь нижнем белье или даже голый. Лухан не знал точно, потому что нижняя часть тела парня была, хвала небесам, прикрыта одеялом, в то время как остальное туловище было выставлено на показ. Младший скрыл всю голову под подушкой и на первый взгляд был похож на обезглавленный труп.

– Сехун-а... – старший привстал на колени около кровати, потрясая плечо Сехуна. – Ты же не спишь, правильно?

– Да, – его голос сильно сел, поэтому сейчас, вместо должного, представлял из себя скребущий крик, похожий на песню Skrillex, которая, к слову, сейчас играла в комнате. На полу была сложена груда альбомов, которые до этого Лухан никогда не видел. 

– Где ты их взял?

– Стащил из дома. 

– Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? – взволнованно проговорил старший и потянулся вперед, но в следующий же момент Сехун сбросил с лица подушку и обернул руку вокруг шеи Лухана, с жадностью впиваясь в его губы. От неожиданности и удивления старший взвизгнул, но тем не менее почувствовал, как его колени предательски сдались, когда Сехун начал посасывать его нижнюю губу, заставляя его издать плаксивый стон. Китаец заметил, насколько громко это было, и его щеки тут же вспыхнули, вспоминая, что в квартире Минсок.

– Ннх... Прекрати, С-Сехун-а… – Хань отодвинулся от своего парня, но Сехун схватил его запястья и резко потянул на себя, заставляя сесть на матрац около своего тела, игнорируя все протесты. 

– Приведи мне серьезную причину, олененок, – младший вновь пристрастился к его губам, умело раздвигая их и всовывая свой язык, тут же проходясь по небу. Чувствуя, как все его тело медленно тает, китаец почти что забыл о своем госте. 

– У Н-НАС ГОСТИ. М-Минсок ждет в гостиной...

– Мне все равн... Подожди, что? – Сехун отстранился, а его лицо озарил хмурый взгляд. – Зачем?

Старший выровнял дыхание, вытирая свои раскрасневшиеся губы. 

– Я подумал, что должен представить вас друг другу. 

Вообще, Сехун не ненавидел людей, которых не знал; со временем ему даже нравилось понимать и узнавать их. Но враждебность к новому другу Лухана, которая сформировалась из неоткуда, была чем-то абсолютно новым для него, и он действительно не знал, как справиться с этим. 

– Я не хочу идти к нему. 

– Но он же к нам приехал. 

– Я не приглашал его. 

– Но он мой друг, – надулся Лухан. – Давай, Сехун, сделай это для меня. Он прекрасный парень. 

_Надо надеяться, что не слишком прекрасный._

Громко вздохнув, Сехун кивнул и сполз с кровати. Он был в одном лишь нижнем белье, как Лухан и предполагал, и уже направился к двери, когда старший схватил его за плечо, останавливая. 

– Сехун, оденься. 

– Я иду к целомудренной монахине или Папе Римскому? – саркастически спросил Сехун, но все равно подошел к стулу, где ранее оставил груду одежды, лениво натягивая свободные штаны и широкую кофту. Когда он наконец был одет, Лухан чмокнул его в щеку и потянул в гостиную, готовясь представить Сехуна Минсоку.

Возможно, это было из-за того, что Сехун пересмотрел слишком много драм, когда сидел дома один, но, как только он увидел Минсока, он тут же представил его в паре с Луханом, и, по его мнению, это было полное несоответствие. Кто-то, как Лухан, нуждался в более высоком человеке, чем он; ком-то, к которому не нужно наклоняться за поцелуем. Его брови нахмурились сильнее, когда Лухан немного пихнул его к своему новому другу, который встал с дивана и вежливо поклонился, протягивая руку. Сехун поклонился в ответ, немного фыркнув прежде, чем схватить чужую маленькую ладошку и пожать её.

– Привет, я Ким Минсок… – парень пониже с намеком на нервозность в мелодичном голосе приветливо улыбнулся. Сехун скривил губы, что не осталось незамеченным гостем, понявшим, что парень совсем не рад видеть его на своей территории. 

– Да... Я _много_ слышал о тебе. Я О Сехун. 

Оба чувствовали странную напряженность между друг другом, а тишина заставляла ситуацию стать еще более неловкой, пока Лухан не открыл сумку Минсока, вытаскивая две белых коробки. 

– Мы купили тебе немного еды на обратном пути, – Лухан улыбнулся, пихая их в руки Сехуна. – Китайские клецки. Баоцзы. 

Бормоча спасибо, Сехун сел на диван, откусывая кусочек китайской выпечки, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд от гостя Лухана. Он был немного зол, что Лухан остался у Минсока на эту ночь, а теперь он еще и привел его в их дом. Сехун съел лишь одну клецку прежде, чем отложить коробки, хотя, возможно, он бы с радостью поел побольше. 

– О... Эм... Я хотел кое-что у вас спросить, – заговорил Минсок, когда увидел, что Сехун больше не ел (или просто отказался есть клецки, которые напоминали ему лицо Минсока). – Я хочу провести вечеринку по поводу новоселья, и я хотел бы пригласить вас обоих, Тао и Исина. Я уже послал им сообщения, и оба согласились. И Лей даже приведет с собой Чунмена. Я не буду приглашать слишком много людей, только тех, кого я знаю... Лухан сказал, что хочет сначала спросить тебя. 

Если быть честным, Сехун бы немедленно отказался, но Лухан смотрел на него такими умоляющими глазками, что сказать 'нет' стало для Сехуна невозможно. 

– Хорошо, – он кивнул, медленно вставая. – Я устал, лучше вернусь в комнату. 

Они наблюдали, как самый младший из них зашагал назад к спальне, и когда Сехун наконец закрыл дверь, Минсок громко вздохнул, потирая лоб.

– Думаю, я ему совсем не нравлюсь. 

– Что? Ты имеешь в виду Сехуна?.. На него... это не похоже... не волнуйся, если ты станешь ближе к нему, я уверен, что он откроется тебе, – улыбнулся китаец.

 _ **Если** ты станешь ближе к нему_ , мысленно усмехнулся Минсок, устало вздыхая.


	22. Chapter 22

Минсок возвращался домой немного уставший и словно выжатый после встречи с Сехуном. Нет, остальное время, что он провел с другом, прошло совсем неплохо. Они пили чай вместе с Луханом, болтали на разные темы. Лухан даже пытался шутить, именно ключевое слово здесь "пытался".

Парень был напряжен.

Минсок сразу заметил это после того, как Сехун ушел в спальню, громко захлопнув дверь. Парень так и не вышел к ним за все время, что Мин провел у них дома, от чего ему с каждой минутой становилось все неудобнее и неудобнее. Он даже отказался от предложения Лухана проводить его, решив поскорее ретироваться после чаепития домой, ощущая себя словно не в своей тарелке... словно он там был лишним. 

И лишь прохладный вечерний ветер несколько заставил парня прийти в себя, когда он вышел из подъезда. Погода сегодня позволяла пройтись пешком, чем Минсок и воспользовался, дабы привести мысли в порядок. 

Ему совсем не трудно было догадаться, что Сехун безумно ревновал Лухана. И благо, что Се не сказал о своих негативных чувствах напрямую, потому что тогда Минсок чувствовал бы себя куда более смущенным... ведь, по сути, не было никаких причин для ревности.

Лухан - его друг, и ни с какой другой стороны парень его не рассматривал и не будет рассматривать никогда - у него была четкая грань: не навязываться человеку, который уже состоит в отношениях, и тем более он любит своего парня. В любом случае, Минсок не знал, как именно сейчас развиваются их отношения и почему поведение Сехуна именно такое, но искренне желал, чтобы у них все было хорошо, а сам Сехун принял его и подружился... Он ведь просто друг. 

Вообще, Минсок сам по себе был не конфликтным парнем, любящим общение, и с виду сам Се ему очень понравился, особенно его радужные волосы, но вот тот был, к сожалению, холоден с ним, пуская в ход свой холодный взгляд, как острые иголки. Возможно, у него была именно такая защитная реакция, как прочный щит на их с Луханом отношения, дабы завуалированно показать, что он против их близкого общения, и вообще, Лухан принадлежит полностью ему и точка.

Парень только тяжело вздохнул, заворачивая за угол - до дома осталось совсем немного. С некой тоской он подумал, что тоже не отказался бы от любимого человека, который оберегал бы его и защищал, и которому он смог бы подарить свою любовь. Признаваясь самому себе, Минсок вовсе был не против, чтобы его будущий возлюбленный был небольшим собственником... как тот самый Сехун. Но, к сожалению, ни взаимных эмоций, ни бабочек от любви в животе, а уж тем более любимого парня у Минсока не было, что даже огорчало. 

Уже поднимаясь по ступеням в свою новую квартиру, Минсок понял, что настроение его окончательно испортилось. Хотелось бы сейчас просто повалиться на кровать и забыться сном, в надежде, что с утра это наваждение пройдет, и он снова будет жизнерадостным и будет счастлив от переезда. Однако, сюрпризы на этом не закончились. 

Стоило ему подняться на свой этаж, чтобы, заранее немного испугавшись, увидеть небольшую фигуру, сидевшую облокотившись на соседнюю дверь напротив и поджавшую под себя колени, опустив на них голову. 

Минсок с минуту стоял, не двигаясь с места и в голове перебирая все возможные варианты того, что могло бы произойти с этим человеком и кто бы это мог быть вообще. Мин сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед и подойти ближе к сидящему парню, спина которого мерно вздымалась. В полумраке парень так же заметил рядом стоящий чемодан, что вызвало очередную волну вопросов в его голове. 

– Эм, простите, – начал парень, однако незнакомец никак не отреагировал, все также продолжая сидеть. – Молодой человек, – Минсок даже осмелился дотронуться до спины человека, борясь со страхом, что разрастался в груди в геометрической прогрессии – полумрак делал своё дело. Однако уже в следующее мгновение Мин понял, что тот просто... спит. 

Стоило Минсоку присесть на корточки, как тело напротив вдруг вздрогнуло и зашевелилось. Парень только от такой внезапности по инерции отпрянул назад, невольно садясь на попу и недоуменно смотря в глаза парня напротив, которые так же удивленно смотрели на него. За эти секунды Минсок уже успел попрощаться с жизнью.

– О, – восклицает Мин, немного придя в себя. Междометие вылетает совсем невольно, но пути назад уже не было. Пусть уж лучше он начнет первым разговор, потому что, очевидно, парень напротив и вовсе не собирался говорить. – З-Здравствуйте, – голос предательски задрожал, пока незнакомец смотрит на него взглядом, затуманенным поволокой недавней дремоты. А Мин тем временем продолжал, по крайней мере, пытался.

– Вы... уснули здесь. Что-то произошло? – он, признаться, очень смущался такого взгляда, будто эти красивые глаза, которые пристально, не моргая, смотрели на него, давят. 

С минуту незнакомец не говорит ничего, и, когда уже Минсок хочет встать, тот несильно хватает его за ногу, отчего парень вновь приземляется на пятую точку, вскрикивая громкое:"Ауч!". 

– Простите, если напугал Вас! Простите, я не хотел, чтобы Вы падали, – немного хрипловатым голосом произносит он. – Я Чен, ЧонДэ. 

Минсок пару раз похлопал глазами, прежде чем ответить: 

– Меня зовут Минсок. Все хорошо, Вы ни в чем не виноваты! – тут же пытается сгладить ситуацию парень, и не может отказать себе в любопытстве поинтересоваться, в чем причина. – Почему вы спите именно здесь? Вы кого-то ждёте? 

– А... –.незнакомец резко встает, отряхивая отсидевший зад, после чего достает из кармана ключи. – Я просто... – он показывает сломанный ключ Минсоку. – Пришел домой, вставил ключ, а он сломался. Половина в двери осталась. Так не вовремя, черт возьми, – Чен пожимает плечами, с неким сожалением смотря на дверь, а после устало потирая затекшую шею. 

– Вот уж как, – вздыхает Мин, с досадой смотря на переломанный ключ. 

– А мастера только завтра можно будет вызвать... В общем, не попасть мне домой в ближайшую ночь... Как же я устал, – последнюю фразу Чен проговорил уже шепотом, надеясь, что новый знакомый его не услышит, однако, он ошибся.

– А вы откуда-то приехали? – осторожно поинтересовался Минсок, думая, что если парень не захочет отвечать, то он вовсе не будет обижаться, потому что понимает, что сует свой нос не в свои дела. 

– Ах, да... – досадно ответил Чен. – Совсем недавно мне пришлось поехать за границу. Я был приставлен временным менеджером к модели и только сегодня прилетел обратно и попал в такую переделку, – парень замолчал, а Минсок уже обдумывал план помощи бедному новоиспеченному знакомому, но вдруг резко подпрыгнул, когда тот особо громко воскликнул: 

– Но! Ничего страшного! Если мыслить оптимистично, то я могу переждать ночь под дверью, а с утра позвонить мастеру, – Чен улыбается, отчего Минсоку на секунду кажется, что тот вовсе не уставший, а полон сил. Такая жизнерадостная позиция только радовала Мина. – Ничего, перетерплю, – он уже снова хочет сесть на насиженное место, однако маленькая рука Минсока несильно хватает его за предплечье, а большие, по-детски милые глаза смотрят на него. 

– Я думаю, что не надо терпеть. Ты можешь провести эту ночь у меня, а завтра уже решишь проблему, – Минсок даже не заметил, как перешел на "ты"... Он даже не заметил, насколько его фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, потому что Чен как-то странно улыбнулся, вздергивая бровями. 

– Я думаю, что ты будешь ощущать себя не комфортно, будь у тебя в доме чужой человек, – Чен действительно не хотел смущать парня своим присутствием. Даже несмотря на то, что этот милый человек заинтересовал его своими глазами и маленьким пухлым, как у булочки, лицом, которое, он просто уверен, в пору вместится в его ладони. – Я лучше здесь... 

– Ничего не лучше, – Минсок начал несильно потаскивать Чена на себя, дабы подвести ближе к входной двери в свою квартиру. – Я сам недавно переехал, и вовсе ты меня не будешь смущать, наоборот, познакомимся ближе, – так ведь не будет скучно, так ведь он сможет отвлечься, думал сам Минсок, пока недоуменный Чен следовал за ним. – Сейчас зайдем и чемодан затащим. В доме ведь теплее спать, - позитивно заключил он. 

– Я буду не против ближе познакомиться. Спасибо.

***

Проводив Минсока, Лухан немного устало потер ладонью лоб, чувствуя некое облегчение. Нет, вовсе не потому, что ему был в тягость его друг, просто он переживал за случай с Сехуном. 

Тот так некрасиво проигнорировал Мина, не соизволив побыть с ними хотя бы минут двадцать, ведь втроем было бы веселее. Лухан готов был биться об заклад, что Се вовсе не устал, он всеми фибрами чувствовал, как недолюбливает его любимый друга, как он ревнует к нему, хотя Лухан, как он думал сам, вовсе не дает повода для этого. 

Тяжело вздыхая, парень направился на кухню, дабы выпить освежающей воды и набраться терпения для разговора с Сехуном, который, кажется, будет тяжеловат. После, уже шагая в их общую спальню, парень думал, с чего бы ему начать разговор и какие лучше подобрать слова, попутно подхватывая со стола гостиной булочки, принесенные Минсоком, и как бы лишний раз оттягивая время. 

– Сехун? – аккуратно входя в спальню, тихо произнёс Лухан. 

– М-м, – невнятно промычал парень, по обыкновению лежа звездочкой на кровати и уткнувшись носом в подушки. Однако теперь он был вовсе не укрыт, а боксеры слегка приспущены, открывая взору Лухана завлекающие ягодицы.

– Ну вот что ты, как вонючка? – Лухан тепло улыбается, подходя к кровати парня и присаживаясь на край. 

Сехун чувствует, как матрас прогибается под тяжестью своего оленя и невольно отрывает голову от подушек, поворачивая в сторону любимого. 

– Я не вонючка...

– На, – игнорируя, Лухан вытаскивает баоцзы, поднося его ко рту Се. – Скушай булочку и не дуйся, – он добро смеётся, легонько похлопывая булочкой по губам любимого. – Это же вкуснее, чем оленье мясо...

– Я не хочу, убери от меня эту булку! – Сехун отодвигает руку Лу. Слишком резко, от чего эта несчастная клёцка падает на пол, а парень тем временем садится на постели в позе лотоса. Он видит, как рука Лу так и повисла в воздухе, а взгляд его, слегка удивленный, смотрел вниз. 

– Ты меня ревнуешь, – вздыхает Лухан, признавая сказанное, как факт, все также смотря в одну точку и медленно опуская руку. – Это же просто друг, Сехун. 

– С этим другом ты проводишь времени больше, чем с любимым человеком. С этим другом ты разговариваешь больше, чем с любимым человеком, – на его лице не дрогнула ни одна мышца, но голос был неприятно тверд и звонок, отчего по телу Лу пробежали мурашки. – Неужели тебе с ним интереснее, чем со мной, Лухан? Я скучен? – внезапно Се подался вперед, подхватывая пальцами подбородок любимого и заставляя взглянуть в свои глаза. Сейчас радужные волосы Сехуна совсем не подходили под строгость лица, что ещё больше заставило Лухана поёжиться.

– Но он же просто друг, с которым ты можешь тоже подружиться... – чуть ли не шепотом говорит Лухан. Руки предательски начинают дрожать. 

– Я не хочу с ним дружить, – с нажимом отвечает Се. – Вот скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз проводил время со мной, когда ты в последний раз серьезно разговаривал со мной? Я тебя просил, но ты словно не слышал меня! Ты не представляешь, как я зол сейчас на своего олененка, – голос срывается, а в глазах Лухана скапливаются первые слёзы. Он чувствует себя безумно виноватым перед любимым, ведь, по сути, Се оказался прав. В груди каплями начинает скапливаться некий страх за то, что Сехун может снова просто взять и уйти. От таких мыслей Лу невольно встряхивает головой, теряя небольшой контакт с пальцами Сехуна.

– Давай поговорим... сейчас? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Лухан, сжимая пальцами края своей майки. – Давай все обсудим? 

– Прости, – вздыхает Сехун. – Сейчас я просто не могу и не хочу с тобой об этом разговаривать, – на самом деле парень заботился о Лухане, не желая причинить ему большую боль этим разговором. Тем более, сейчас он действительно был зол. Пусть лучше он успокоится, и тогда они поговорят, чем видеть слезы Лухана и чувствовать, как сердце разрывается. Он просто не мог смотреть, как его такие любимые большие глаза проливают слезы, ещё и из-за него. 

– Д-да, я все понял, – Лухан быстро кивает, и Сэхун клянется, что видел первую слезу, скатившуюся с щеки Лу. – Прости, поговорим потом, – тараторит тем временем парень, резко вставая с места, отчего коробка с клецками падает на мягкий ворс ковра - Лухан даже этого не замечает. Он быстро спешит к выходу из спальни, пытаясь сдержать слёзы обиды и вины, даже не смотря на своего любимого, каменная гримаса которого сменяется взволнованным выражением лица. – Я посплю сегодня... на диване, не приходи ко мне, спокойной ночи, – так же стремительно открывая дверь, Лухан выходит из спальни. Это последнее, что он сказал Сехуну, прежде чем прикрыть за собой дверь, а после просто прислониться к деревянной поверхности, давая волю слезам. Он ощущал себя таким виноватым сейчас. 

Сехун с неприятным ноющим в сердце чувством ощущает себя ужасной скотиной во всей этой ситуации, от чего злится ещё больше. Он ведь тоже виноват. Хватая подушки, парень сильно бросает каждую в стену, рыча от того, что сейчас не сможет подойти к любимому и просто обнять его, сказать слова любви и помириться. 

– Гадство! – огорченно заваливаясь на кровать, он ударяет кулаком по матрасу, от которого исходит приятный, тонкий и такой крышесносный аромат Лухана... 

 

И лишь только тогда, когда ночь полностью опускается на город, а Лухан спит неспокойным сном, сжавшись калачиком на диване и иногда вздрагивая от недавней тихой истерики, Сехун позволяет себе выйти из спальни, за все это время ни разу не сомкнув глаз. 

Он медленно подходит к любимому, ориентируясь в темноте - ему немного помогал свет фонаря, падающий в комнату с улицы. В груди начинает тянуть ещё больше, когда он слышит, как Лухан во сне тихо, но чуть взволнованно зовет его. 

Не задумываясь и секунды, Се аккуратно подхватывает Лухана, прижимая как можно ближе к себе и чувствуя внутри разливающееся тепло и приятный запах, что исходил от волос Лу. Ну как он мог так просто обидеть своего любимого оленя?

– М-м, Сехун-а, – не открывая глаз, будто всё ещё во сне, тихо протянул Лу, обвивая руками шею любимого. – Ты же... любишь своего оленя? Не оставишь... его? – мямлит он, причмокивая губами, а Се только улыбается, думая, что его олень самый изумительный! 

Парень тихо усмехается, возвращаясь обратно в спальню, чтобы уснуть крепким сном в объятиях любимого, растворяясь в его запахе. Он не даст Лулу спать на этом жестком диване и ни за что не оставит его.

– Мой оленёнок самый лучший. Разве я могу его оставить?


	23. Chapter 23

_От: Гончан_

_Я хотел сегодня сходить в спортзал, но одному скучно. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?_

_Отправлено в 6:38._

_От: Гончан  
Прости, что так рано пишу.)_

***

Сехун сладко потягивается на мягкой кровати, медленно просыпаясь. Открыв глаза, он пока не до конца осознает, что лежит в кровати один и вторая помятая половина её, с хаотично лежащими подушками, уже давно холодная, будто на ней ночью никто и не спал. И ведь не сразу ясно, точно ли он перенёс Лухана на кровать или это был сон?

Се неожиданно резко садится, из-за чего в голову приливает кровь, и голова слегка начинает кружиться, словно он перепил прошлым вечером, однако уже через пару секунд вспоминается другое, и Сехун хочет отчаянно выть. 

"Куда делся Лу? Может, он разозлился, что я его перенес?", – вспоминая их вчерашнюю небольшую ссору, в его груди всё сжимается. По сути, они ведь толком и не помирились. Он только довел своего оленя до слез, чего вовсе не хотел. Взволнованный, Сехун вскакивает с кровати, чуть не наступая на несчастные клёцки, которые стоило бы убрать, и стремительно выходит из спальни, слыша шум воды из ванной. Внутри что-то отпускает, и парень облегченно выдыхает, чтобы после направиться к любимому, желая покончить с этими обидами. По крайней мере, его вина в этом тоже есть. Как он вообще мог из-за своей ревности довести до такого любимого? Определенно он должен всё исправить, не дожидаясь, когда Лу выйдет из ванной...

Лухан принимает тёплый душ, освежающий его немного вялое тело и припухшее от слез лицо, думая, что бы приготовить на завтрак, дабы еда, так сказать, гармонично подошла под их разговор, который он непременно заведет, и после попросит прощения. Его немного тяготила такая ситуация, но он искренне надеялся, что им удастся спокойно поговорить. Тем более, с утра он проснулся в объятиях любимого, который-таки перенёс его на мягкую кровать. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Лу даже не заметил, как дверь душевой кабины плавно приоткрылась, заглушаемая звуком льющейся воды. Глаза были прикрыты, пока ладони смывали остатки ароматного шампуня с волос. 

И знаете, Лухан хотел было заорать и рефлекторно показать все свои боевые навыки в кабинке два на два, когда крепкие ладони нежно провели по его талии, а к ягодицам и спине прижалось подкаченное голое тело. 

Парень в мгновение напрягся, замирая и ощущая, как шеи касаются губы, которые он узнает из миллионов.

– Доброе утро, любимый, – шёпот Се такой глубокий, мягкий, а прикосновения заставляют Лу постепенно плавиться, расслабляясь и поддаваясь любимым рукам. Будто и не было никакой ссоры. Сехун сейчас получал по истине прекрасное удовольствие, чувствуя губами бархатную влажную кожу, поглаживая точеную талию и подтянутый животик. Ну, не смог он сдержаться, когда увидел своего Лу. Будто у него в голове щёлкнула кнопочка, заставляя направить мысли в совершенно другое русло, а разговор... попытаться провести его в такой нежной обстановке. – Я уже думал, мой оленёнок от меня сбежал. 

Лухан шумно выдыхает, откидывая голову на плечо Сехуна, и делает небольшой шаг в сторону вместе с Се, дабы напор воды им не мешал. Он думает, что надо что-нибудь ответить, но с уст срываются лишь вздохи, пока любимый продолжает свою трепетную ласку, сильнее прижимая к себе. По коже проходятся мурашки, в голове, словно из тумана, начинает проявляться мысль, что хотелось бы прикосновений Сехунни чуть ниже. Там, где имел право дотрагиваться только он, его любимый. 

Сехун чувствует, как волны возбуждения постепенно начинают окатывать его с ног до головы, оседая плотным осадком где-то внизу живота. Он понимает, что уже не сможет остановиться, ведь желание так велико, однако всё же главные слова он должен был сказать, пока крышу не снесло окончательно.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста, – всё также шепчет он, добираясь пальчиками до коротких лобковых волосиков, чтобы уже в следующую секунду плавно обхватить основание полувозбужденного члена. – Я просто ревнивый дебил и собственник, который требует для себя немного времени у любимого Лулу, – о да, он признает это. Сам. Ради своего Лулу, который сейчас широко распахнул глаза от удивления и рот, потому что по его члену медленно прошла ладонь Се, задерживаясь на чувствительной розовой головке. 

– Нет, Се... – Лухан почти задыхается; Се медленно трётся о его попу, доставляя вместе с тем удовольствие руками. – Я виноват... М-м, – он облизывает губы невероятно пошло, не веря, что Се взял вину на себя. Нет, это не правильно. Парень уже хочет повернуться лицом к любимому, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза и ещё раз сказать это обычное 'Извини, это я виноват', но Сехун не позволяет, продолжая доводить одними ладонями до исступления, медленно надрачивая, и второй рукой несильно оттягивая левый сосок. 

– Тогда я беру твою вину на себя. Позволишь мне искупить её? – Лухан выгибается, не сдерживая протяжного стона наслаждения. Сам Се уже не может держать себя в руках, слыша голос любимого, который так мелодично раздается в кабинке, отражаясь от стен.

– Нет... не позволю, – Лухан закусывает губу, пока вторая рука любимого спускается к нижней части живота. – Искупить её должен я, – ему тяжело говорить сквозь тяжелое дыхание и стоны, которые то и дело срываются с уст. – Я так не хотел тебя расстраивать. 

– А я так не хотел, чтобы ты плакал... Твои слёзы – такая боль для меня, – Сехун мягко целует его в шею, и от этой нежности Лу просто тает. 

– Боже, Сехун, поцелуй меня, – буквально умоляет Лухан и уже через мгновение оказывается лицом к любимому, который впивается в его губы долгим, упоительным и глубоким поцелуем, прижимая всем телом к влажной стене. Стоит ли говорить, что они уже давно простили друг друга? Стоит ли говорить, что Лухан впал в прострацию, не желая выпускать из плена столь желанные губы, не желая разрывать телесный контакт с любимым?.. 

Сехун растягивает Лухана детским шампунем _'Jonson's baby' без слёзок_ – любимым шампунем Лу, – всё также прижимая его к стене и закинув одну ногу себе на бедро, благо, не скользкое дно душевой кабины это позволяло. Нежно, тремя пальчиками, не пожалев лавандового шампуня, обещая купить оленю ещё. Они никуда не спешили, ведь для занятия любовью нет места ограничениям. 

Сехун буквально наслаждался каждым стоном Лулу, когда касался простаты, каждым его поцелуем и нежными руками, короткие ноготки которых царапали его влажную спину и грудь, не редко задевая соски. Лухан выгибался, словно дуга, плавно подаваясь бедрами навстречу, в силу своей чувствительности давая полную волю стонам. Было безумно жарко, что порой в глазах Лу темнело, а ноги то и дело подкашивались, но поцелуи Сэхуна и его пальцы раз за разом возвращали парня в реальность. 

Лухан кое-как сделал воду холоднее, когда Сехун опустил его ногу, даря влажный поцелуй, чтобы после аккуратно развернуть к себе спиной, придерживая за низ живота. Лу чувствует, как головка члена касается его ягодиц, и невольно выгибается в пояснице, дабы потереться о плоть, зажмуривая свои оленьи глаза и закусывая нижнюю губу. 

– Мой оленёнок, – нежно шепчет Се, улыбаясь и сладко чмокая любимого меж лопаток. Он слегка приподнимает его одной рукой, отчего Лухану приходиться встать на мысочки, второй приставляя головку члена ко входу. 

– Я люблю тебя, Сехун, – совсем тихо, чтобы уже через мгновение сорвать голос на высокий протяжный стон от неожиданного проникновения. – Безумно...

***

– Доброе утро, — пропевает на ушко любимому Крис, отчего Тао аж подскакивает на месте, чуть не разливая из турки кофе, которое он решил приготовить для любимого. 

Он встал раньше него, поэтому решил не тратить времени, а сделать Крису приятно перед работой, приготовив завтрак. Однако Тао совсем забыл о том, что его парень может передвигаться по квартире, словно призрак, и пугать маленьких невинных панд... ну, ладно, с невинным можно поспорить. 

– Уф, напугал, – улыбается Тао, ощущая, как большие ладони Криса обхватывают его талию, прижимая полуголое тело к своему. – Как спалось? – он аккуратно разливает кофе на две чашки, пока Крис целует его в шею. 

– Это я должен у тебя спрашивать, как тебе спалось после нашего непрерывного марафона, – голос Криса глубокий, ещё не отошедший от сна и стонов, которые он делил на пару с любимым.

Тао отчаянно краснеет, чувствуя, как ноги начинают подкашиваться от воспоминаний их нынешней ночи, поэтому он аккуратно откладывает турку, чтобы та ненароком не выпала из его рук, после чего поворачивается к Крису. 

– Великолепно, – шепчет Тао. – Думаю, этой ночью можно повторить, – Крис ухмыляется, пока Тао обвивает его шею руками и искренне смотрит в глаза, заманчиво улыбаясь. Он ни за что не скажет, что его задница до сих пор красная, а бедра разукрашены великолепными засосами, на которые любимый не поскупился. 

– А может... сейчас? – Крис сокращает расстояние между их губами, обдавая горячим дыханием лицо Тао, который окончательно заливается краской. 

– Мне же на работу через час. Ты хочешь, чтобы я наплевал на всё и сдался во власть тебе? – Тао добро усмехается, проводя ладонью по густым волосам любимого. Его терпение сходит на нет с каждой секундой, ведь губы Криса так и манят. 

– А почему бы и да? – ладонь спускается к ягодице, несильно сжимая её. Парень уже хочет коснуться губ, и у него почти это получается, однако Тао ловко выкручивается из его рук в последний момент, со звонким смехом отходя на несколько шагов. Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться с любимым, но работа – есть работа. 

– Я думаю, мы сможем потерпеть до вечера, – его даже веселит такая ситуация, ведь не каждый день увидишь озадаченное лицо Криса, который даже не знает, что ответить на такую выходку Тао. – К тому же, нам надо будет съездить после работы за моими вещами, – аргументирует между тем парень. 

– Но ведь мы один раз... 

– А потом и второй, и третий... Ты же знаешь, какой я ненасытный. Да и у тебя сегодня есть дела, - Тао подмигивает, видя как брови Криса медленно ползут вверх. - Так что садись кушать. 

– Ночью ты у меня получишь, готовься! – без капли злобы угрожает Крис, а после смиренно соглашается на вкусный завтрак, не забыв перенести чашки с кофе на стол...

С огромным удовольствием Крис провожал Тао на работу. И нет, он вовсе не хотел отпускать его, однако от того, как он упоительно целовал любимого на прощание, прижав к стене, на душе становилось тепло: желания начинали исполняться. 

– Удачи сегодня. Я позвоню, – на прощание шепчет он, прежде чем последний раз чмокнуть в губы и выпустить из своих объятий. 

– И тебе удачи. Не опаздывай, – Тао нежно проводит ладонью по щеке Криса, после закидывает лямку рюкзака на плечо. – Я буду ждать! – словно ураганчик, Тао выходит из квартиры, ибо задержись он ещё на пару секунд, то точно наплевал бы на работу. 

Крис счастливо улыбается, видя, как темная макушка скрывается в дверях лифта. Но несмотря на радость, что-то на душе не так... 

Пока Тао ждал автобуса, он прочел сообщение от Гончана, с сожалением думая, что не сможет пойти с ним сегодня, так как обещал Крису съездить за вещами. Он быстро набирает сообщение.

_Кому: Гончан_

_Извини, но у меня сегодня другие планы. Давай в другой раз?_  
Ответ приходит незамедлительно, будто Гончан ждал и даже был наготове. 

_От: Гончан_

_Какие дела у тебя могут быть? У нас же выходной сегодня?_  
Бровь Тао дергается, когда он читает. Невольно ему начинает казаться, что за ним вновь следят, но он отбрасывает это наваждение, которое постепенно растворяется в неком раздражении от сообщения.

_Кому: Гончан_

_Работа. Я, правда, не могу._

_От: Гончан_

_Что ж, ладно. Я даже понял, какие у тебя дела. ;) Тогда спишемся ещё. Удачи и будь сегодня осторожным на улице~_

Тао хмурится и тут же начинает оглядываться по сторонам. Что-то было не так, душа словно на месте не была. Ничего подозрительного он не заметил, однако спокойствия от этого не прибавилось. Он быстро печатает: 

_Кому: Гончан_

_Гочнан? К чему ты клонишь?_

Однако ответа не последовало сразу, как это было в предыдущих сообщениях. Будто его так называемый друг издевался над ним. 

Через минуту подъехал автобус, однако всю дорогу Тао пробыл на иголках, постоянно оглядываясь и пытаясь кого-то найти в автобусе, но все было четно. Он был больше похож на параноика... 

До магазина сравнительно недалеко от автобусной остановки, где-то минут пять, и у парня ещё было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы спокойно пройтись, однако он словно деру дал, когда вышел из автобуса. Нет, не бежал, просто быстро шел, постоянно оглядываясь. Не нравилось ему все это, особенно, что улицы были пустыми. Ну, да, естественно, сегодня выходной. Кто в такую рань будет расхаживать на улице... 

"Чертово странное сообщение!", – думает про себя Тао, смотря на экран телефона. Гончан так и не ответил, и парень начинает думать о таком варианте, как позвонить. 

Недолго пораскинув мозгами, он останавливается, дабы набрать номер друга. Пальцы отказываются слушаться, и это злит его намного больше. Он нервно закусывает губу, прикладывая телефон к уху и ожидая звонка.

Раздается первый гудок... и сзади себя Тао слышит знакомую мелодию телефона. Совсем близко. Настолько, будто владелец этого гаджета стоит сзади него. 

Рефлекторно Тао резко оборачивается, не успевая даже охнуть, широко распахнув глаза. Телефон с треском падает на асфальт, а черепную коробку будто со всей силы пробивают. 

Последнее, что он видит перед кромешной темнотой, странную улыбку, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего...


	24. Chapter 24

У Криса вновь колет сердце, когда после ухода Тао он сам собирается уходить. Ему нужно было заехать в агентство, узнать свой график работы на последующие несколько недель. Он искренне не понимал, почему его терзали неприятные ощущения, будто что-то должно произойти, и явно не хорошее. Серьезно, вы точно не верите в парапсихологию? 

Уже сидя в автомобиле Крис все же решает для собственного спокойствия позвонить Тао и узнать, как он добрался до работы, и не зря, потому что вместо гудков он слышит монотонное: "Абонент не доступен". Он пробует ещё раз и ещё, пока ему самому не звонят. 

Ифань незамедлительно берет трубку, в надежде услышать голос Тао, но... 

– Я, конечно, все понимаю, – с ходу начинает тараторить на том конце телефона парень, как оказалось позже, Лей. – Любовь, романтика и сила притяжения к кровати, но у Тао как бы работа есть, на которую он благополучно опаздыва... 

– Тао не дошел? – выпаливает Крис, тем самым перебивая флориста. Паника дает свое начало, начиная постепенно разрастаться по всему телу. 

– Не-е-ет, – после нескольких секунд молчания тянет Лей, понимая, что что-то не так. – Постой, у него даже телефон не отвечал. Так он не с тобой? – парень, конечно же, сначала позвонил Тао, прежде чем тревожить Криса, хотя и на его ответ не рассчитывал. 

– Я сейчас приеду, – отрезает Ифань и кладет трубку, понимая, что до агентства сегодня не доберется, пока не найдет Тао. – Господи, только бы все хорошо было, – уже тихо говорит сам себе, со всей силы нажимая на педаль газа.

К тому моменту, как Крис припарковывает автомобиль около магазина и пулей выходит из неё, Исин уже стоит на улице. 

– Он не мог не предупредить, если бы собирался куда-нибудь отлучиться, – взволнованно говорит Лей, который за время ожидания уже успел себя накрутить плохими мыслями. 

– И с утра он мне говорил, что сразу пойдет на работу... 

– Ещё, как на зло, куча заказов на первую половину дня, и Лухан с утра написал, что задержится. Сегодня что, какой-то особенный день?! – с долей раздражения восклицает Лей: с утренними заказами справиться на пару с Минсоком было почти не возможно. 

– Похоже, что да... О, вон, Лухан бежит, – взволнованное лицо приближающегося парня, казалось, не сулило ничего хорошего для Криса, сердце которого разрывалось от частых ударов. 

– Исин! – бег Лухана размашистый, а голос отчего-то уж слишком взволнованный. Крис сразу обратил внимание на ладонь парня, в которой тот что-то держал. – Это... 

ЛуХан с горем пополам добегает до друга и, не в силах нормально говорить, поднимает руку, в которой держит разобранный и разбитый вдребезги телефон. 

– Я нашел недалеко от магазина. 

Наверное, все бы ничего, но... на самом телефоне были капли запекшейся крови, что привело Ифаня в ужас.

– Твою ж мать, – выругался Крис, забирая из рук парня телефон и рассматривая его. Гаджет был разобран на три части, не считая хороших трещин на самом экране, будто на него специально надавили. – Стоп, здесь нет сим-карты, – он смотрит на разъем, понимая, что просто так выпасть карта не могла. Все было очень подозрительно и не сулило ничего положительного. 

Внезапно телефон Криса звенит, оповещая о приходе сообщения. Парень незамедлительно под напряженные взгляды Лея и Лухана смотрит на телефон, не решаясь читать в слух. 

 

_От: Мой Тао~_

_Даже не пытайся его найти. Не получится. Разве что только... полиция как-нибудь соизволит сообщить о найденном трупе. А он будет, даже не сомневайся._

 

Крис невольно сглатывает, понимая, что это вовсе не шутка. Руки начинают трястись, но он берется печатать ответ. 

– Что же там? – в нетерпении спрашивает Лей, видя состояние Ифаня, однако тот молчит, отдавая разбитый телефон обратно в руки Лухана, а после приступает печатать. В это время на улицу выходит Минсок, держа горшок с гортензией, и непонимающе смотрит на бледное лицо Исина. 

 

_Кому: Мой Тао~_

_Так уверен? Даже не пытайся его и пальцем тронуть!_

 

– Его похитили, – подавлено сообщает Крис, судорожно выдыхая. – Ему угрожает опасность, и я, черт возьми, не знаю, где он сейчас, – парень сжимает телефон в руке, даже не смотря на парней, которые, кажется, пребывали в шоке. 

– Он требуют выкуп или что-то ещё? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Лей, заламывая пальцы.

– Он не требует ничего, потому что хочет его убить.   
Раздается сигнал. 

 

_От: Мой Тао~_

_Хах, пальцем тронуть? Уже._

 

ИФаню хочется швырнуть телефон, но он еле сдерживает себя. Бессилие злило его, однако он точно знал, что нужно срочно ехать в полицию. 

– Он пишет с номера Тао, это он снял... – сейчас ИФань в голове прокручивал все возможные варианты, кем бы мог быть этот ублюдок, кому Тао перешел дорогу... или он сам?

– Крис, – начинает Лухан. – Если сим-карта работает, то его местонахождение можно вычислить, – Ифань резко переводит взгляд на флориста, будто только что тот дал искорку надежды и хоть какую-то зацепку. 

– Точно... точно в полицию, – парень срывается с места, слыша, что Исин хочет поехать с ним. – Нет, я один! У тебя работа. Я все разрешу... – после чего тихо добавляет:

– В этом только моя вина, – Исин даже не успевает возразить. 

Ему и двум флористам остается лишь стоять и провожать взволнованным взглядом уезжающий автомобиль. 

– Господи, я надеюсь, что все будет хорошо, – в крайне озабоченном состоянии говорит Минсок, стараясь не уронить из вспотевших рук горшок с цветком.

***

_Кто бы это мог быть... Кто же это, чтобы я мог свернуть ему шею?!_ – крутилось в голове Криса, пока он мчался в полицию в надежде, что ему помогут. На ум не приходило ничего толкового; много людей, но никто не был связан с Тао... 

Внезапно парня осеняет, и в голову словно камнем ударяет имя того друга, с которым Тао познакомился в колледже. Это, конечно, опять ничего не говорит, но все же доля подозрений на него есть. Теперь осталось только доехать. 

Но и в полицейском участке ему не спешили помочь, говоря о том, что ему нужно писать заявление, а без соответствующих документов это невозможно сделать. Ифань злился. Он готов был разнести все, что было на его пути от человеческого равнодушия. Даже сообщения, которые он привел в доказательство, не спасли его. Лишь определенные связи смогли его спасти, уже изнывающего от напряжения и волнения за любимого человека. Не мог он его просто так потерять! Он бы никогда не простил себе это. 

– Итак, Крис, – уже сидя в кабинете перед мониторами, с ним разговаривал один из полицейских, что сидел рядом, второй же настраивал программу. – Мы, конечно, можем его вычислить, но вероятность очень мала. Конечно же, если это удастся, мы немедленно выедем и постараемся захватить преступника. 

– Главное, чтобы с Тао все было хорошо, я больше ничего не хочу, – мужчина, сочувствуя, смотрел на Ифаня, лицо которого от волнения было белое, словно мел. – С ним в колледже на факультете музыки учился один парень. Кажется, его звали ГонЧан. Мои подозрения падают на него, потому что этот тип мне с самого начала не понравился. 

– Хорошо, мы проверим и его, но сейчас, чтобы вычислить похитителя, Вы должны сделать звонок. Это единственная возможность, – полицейский указывает на телефон, который крепко сжимал в руке Крис. Парень лишь кивает, а после набирает номер любимого человека. Гудки идут не сразу, однако буквально через пару секунд на экране красным пятном появляется местоположение данного номера. 

– Фиксируй, МанДже, быстро! – восклицает мужчина полицейскому, а тот только кивает, быстро приближая карту. 

Однако надежда угасла так же быстро, как и появилась, ибо внезапно вместо гудков послышалось: "Абонент не доступен...". 

– Черт! Он выключил телефон! – нервы Ифаня сдают, отчего он отбрасывает телефон, видя, как красная точка в миг погасла на экране.

– Додумался, – про себя тихо говорит один из полицейских. 

– Никак нельзя восстановить?! Может что-то сохранилось? – в надежде спрашивает Крис, взъерошивая уложенные волосы. 

– Мы делаем все возможное. И да, Вы больше ничего не знаете о том ГонЧане? 

– Нет, больше ничего... – мотает головой Ифань. Ситуация почти безвыходная, и он молит Господа только об одном: чтобы ко времени его приезда с Тао все было в порядке. 

– Хм, будет трудно, но будем пробивать и, возможно, выйдем на него. Нужно проверить всех учеников колледжа... – мужчина звонит кому-то по телефону, сообщая известные данные и приказывая в срочном порядке найти информацию, а после сам садится за компьютер. 

– Только прошу Вас, как можно скорее... – большего Крис сейчас, к сожалению, сделать для Тао не мог.

***

Тао приходит в себя мучительно медленно, с дикой головной болью, которая пульсaцией отдает прямо в виски. В глазах двоится, и он не в силах разглядеть, что окружает его, хоть и отчаянно пытается. 

С большим усилием парень вспоминает, что с ним случилось на улице, когда он шел на работу. Телефонный звонок, взгляд назад, удар... Голова помнит, с какой силой пришелся удар, а глаза отпечатали улыбку того человека, впрочем, та была очень знакома Тао.

Было странно, но Тао даже не мог пошевелиться. Лишь когда сфокусировал взгляд, он понял, что его полуобнаженное тело целиком и полностью приковано к стулу толстыми ремнями. 

Паника начала медленно охватывать своими щупальцами сознание парня, отчего он стал судорожно оглядываться по сторонам, сканируя пространство: белые стены, из мебели только один стул, рядом с которым была оставлена бита. 

_Неужели это ею меня так по голове... огрели?_ – сам себя спрашивает Тао, морщась, в то время как дверь в комнату открывается, и Тао узнает в своем похитителе... друга. 

– Г-ГонЧан? – охрипшим голосом говорит парень, не веря своим глазам, а ГонЧан тем временем расплывается в улыбке, похожей на оскал хитрого зверя. 

– Долго же ты от удара отходишь, – выплевывает он, плавно проходя вглубь комнаты и продолжая все так же улыбаться. - Уже и страшно бить тебя. 

– Что... ты делаешь? ГонЧан, зачем? – в голове Тао хаос. Он вовсе не понимает, зачем его друг, а друг ли, так поступил. Парня сковывает страх, когда ГонЧан подходит совсем близко к нему и плавно проводит пальцами по виску, спускаясь вниз к щеке. 

– Зачем? Почему? – передразнивает он, отводя пальцы и рассматривая кровяные разводы на них: он сумел слегка рассечь Тао голову, чему, безусловно, был рад. – Ты был таким наивным... Или это я до неприличия хорошо сыграл свою роль? – неприятный смех парня отражается от стен, давя на уши Тао, которому хотелось кричать из-за своей оплошности. 

– Ублюдок, – тихо срывается с уст Тао, ладони которого сжимаются в кулаки. Он не мог отвести их даже на сантиметр: настолько сильно они были привязаны ремнем к ручкам стула. – Что тебе нужно?! 

– Нет, ублюдок здесь ты, – ГонЧан тычет окровавленным пальцем в обнаженную грудь заложника. – Что, черт возьми, тебе, – он подчеркивает последнее слово, – нужно от Криса?! – в этот момент Тао охватил новый шок. 

Он совершенно не понимал, как здесь замешан ИФань.

– Я тебя не понимаю, – искренне отвечает Тао, желая слиться с этим чертовым стулом, чтобы не чувствовать, с какой силой палец упирается в его грудную клетку. 

Похититель молчит с минуту, разглядывая лицо Тао, отчего парню ещё больше становится не по себе. 

– И что он в тебе нашел? Нос большой, глаза маленькие, тело... пхах! Что есть такого у тебя, чего нет у меня? Чем я его так не привлекал, как привлекаешь его сейчас ты? – ГонЧан проводит пальцем вниз, тем самым царапая грудную клетку. – Или ты так хорош в постели? – он усмехается, и в следующую секунду в глазах Тао темнеет от сильного и неожиданного удара в живот. 

– Он никогда не обращал на меня внимания, как бы я ни старался, – приблизившись к уху Тао, прошипел похититель. – Я любил его, вожделел каждую минуту, которую наблюдал за ним, а он даже не удостаивал меня вниманием. Как же я бесился, – цокает он и отстраняется, наслаждаясь болью, которую причинил Тао. 

– Псих, – только и удается выговорить Тао с полным презрения взглядом. Страшно от того, что может выкинуть в любой миг этот человек, которого Тао вовсе не знал. 

– Хм, – парень складывает руки на груди. – Не отрицаю! Но никто же об этом не узнает. Даже те, кто находится в этой квартире, – вновь тот ужасный оскал. – Я всегда знал, что от конкурентов принято избавляться любыми способами, даже от таких навязчивых, как ты, – ГонЧан показательно смеётся. Со стороны это выглядело слишком противно, и у Тао не оставалось сомнений, что этот парень душевнобольной. – Мне сыграл на руку тот факт, что ты решил вернуться в колледж; собрать о тебе информацию не составило труда. 

– Ты все равно не сможешь что-либо сделать, – с вызовом шипит Тао, дергая руками, однако попытка вырваться была тщетна. – Крис уже обо всем знает.

– Конечно знает, я же ему написал, чтобы живым он тебя не ждал, – рука парня медленно тянется к заднему карману, а Тао не может смотреть на удовлетворенное лицо ГонЧана, понимая, что его жизнь... серьезно в опасности. 

Дыхание спирает начисто, когда взору Тао предстает нож в руках похитителя. ГонЧана это только забавляет, отчего он начинает громко и заливисто смеяться. 

– _Я СДЕРУ С ТЕБЯ КОЖУ И ВЫРВУ ВСЕ ТВОИ МЫШЦЫ!_ – сквозь заливистый смех кричит он, но вдруг резко становится серьезным. – Помнишь? Пора привести свои слова в реальность. 

Тао приходит в ужас, когда ГонЧан начинает медленно надвигаться на него и в этот момент искренне хочет потерять сознание, хотя бы от болевого шока. 

В следующую секунду по комнате раздается оглушительный крик...

***

Лухан не мог спокойно заняться своей работой. Его мучила ситуация с Тао, как и остальных флористов. Заказы приходили со скоростью света за эти несколько часов, однако на их выполнение уходило гораздо больше времени, так как никто не мог сосредоточиться: Минсок все же сломал тот горшок с гортензией, Исин загубил букет, над которым работал минут пятнадцать, сам ЛуХан чуть не поджег, о Бог мой, лилии каким-то мистическим образом.

Когда же Исин позвонил Крису, дабы узнать обстановку, казалось, атмосфера приобрела более нагнетающий характер, ибо Ифань не сказал ничего утешительного. 

В надежде хоть как-то успокоиться, Лухан решает позвонить Сехуну на пару минут. Голос любимого человека должен подействовать безотказно и вселить надежду на то, что все будет хорошо. 

– Алло, Сехунни? – встревоженно говорит Лу, когда парень берет трубку. – Как твои дела? 

– М-м-м, уже скучаешь? – Лухан понимает, что Се улыбается, отчего губы сами растягиваются в легкой улыбке. – У меня все хорошо, я жду своего оленя дома. А ты как? 

– Ох, тут все не очень хорошо... Вернее все очень плохо, – Лухан вздыхает, готовясь рассказать парню обо все произошедшем, но внезапно слышит на том конце провода приглушенный крик, тут же настораживаясь. – Се, ты не один? 

– Один, – встревоженно тянет Се. – Будто кто-то за стеной кричит, – крик повторяется ещё раз и ещё. – Хм, странно, зовут какого-то Криса, ну, может перестанут. Так что у тебя там слу... – но парень не успевает договорить.

– Сехун! Точно кричали имя "Крис"? – Лухана пробивает дрожь, когда он понимает, что Тао сейчас мог находиться даже в их доме. Ладони потеют, но он только крепче сжимает телефон, выбегая из комнаты отдыха и направляясь прямиком к Лею. 

– Да, и сейчас тоже кричат. 

– Исин! – кричит Лухан, слыша, как Се взволнованно спрашивает, что произошло. – Исин, я знаю, где Тао! 

Флорист вопросительно смотрит на Лухана, замирая за рабочим местом.

– Быстро звони Крису, он в моем доме, – после чего уже обращается к Сехуну:  
– Милый, постарайся разобраться, с какой стороны раздаются крики и... вызывай скорую, Тао в опасности! Мы скоро приедем, и я все объясню. 

Лу знает, что любимый не станет задавать лишних вопросов, особенно в такой ситуации, лишь отвечает 'хорошо', после чего кладет трубку.

Исин тем временем уже набирал Ифаню: сейчас нельзя было терять ни минуты.

– Если хотите, вы можете идти, я присмотрю за магазином, – говорит рядом стоящий Минсок, что приходится очень на руку, потому что заказы Лей не мог отменить. 

– Алло!? – парни переводят взволнованные взгляды на Исина. – Крис, мы, кажется, нашли Тао. Он в доме Лухана, я сейчас дам его, он назовет адрес, – парень передает трубку флористу, а сам обращается к Минсоку. – Я надеюсь на тебя. Точно сможешь? 

– Я справлюсь, идите. Здесь, вроде, недалеко. Вы раньше добежите, – с уверенностью говорит Мин, слыша, как Лухан быстро называет адрес. Лей только вздыхает. 

– Я надеюсь, они успеют...

***

Чудо, наверное, существует, как бы другие не отрицали. 

Именно об этом думал Ифань, направляясь по адресу, который ему продиктовал Лухан. Как Тао мог оказаться там - одному Дьяволу известно. Хотя, действительно, это чудо, потому что за пару часов они успели найти лишь информацию на того сомнительного ГонЧана. Впрочем, у Криса не оставалось сомнений о том, кто причастен к похищению любимого. Он вновь и вновь прокручивает в своей голове слова полицейского, которые несколько шокировали его.

 

– Та-ак, – тянет мужчина, улыбаясь. – Мы нашли информацию о Гончане, – в этот момент Крис оживился, подбегая к экрану ноутбука, ведь впервые появилась хоть какая-то зацепка за несколько часов поисков.

– Ему двадцать два года, место проживания не указано, действительно, учится в одном колледже с похищенным, но... О, а вот это уже интересно. Год назад попал с психическим расстройством в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Был выпущен два месяца назад. Причина: нездоровый фанатизм, переходящий границы... 

В этот момент Ифань с ужасом вспоминает о странном парне, что ходил за ним по пятам. Крис видел его везде, где только сам бывал по графику, что очень напрягало, однако от фанатов никак нельзя избавляться. И Крис чувствовал огромное облегчение, когда тот парень внезапно пропал...

– Скорее всего, он замешан в этом деле! - неожиданно воскликнул Ифань, сжимая ладонь в кулак. – Я вспомнил его, это мой... фанат.

– Вот все и собралось в единый пазл. Осталось узнать, где он живет... или хотя бы попытаться выйти на него, – полицейский ставит новую задачу, которая была куда сложнее.

Внезапно телефон Криса оповещает о звонке. 

 

Когда они подъезжают, Лухан и Лей уже находятся в квартире первого.

– Он прекратил кричать минут пять назад, – голос Сeхуна звучал спокойно, он не хотел наводить излишней паники. – Мне кажется, это с верхнего этажа, на нашем только старушки живут. Я уже поднялся наверх, убедился. 

Лухан зарывается ладонью в копну волос, прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты по спасению друга, пока Лей медленно расхаживает по комнате в ожидании Криса и скорой помощи. Впрочем, было ожидаемо, что та не скоро приедет. 

А вот Ифань подоспел относительно вовремя, подумал Исин, когда в дверь настойчиво постучались. Вместе с Крисом были ещё трое вооруженных полицейских, что вселяло большую надежду на хороший исход дела.

– Нам надо сейчас оперативно зайти в квартиру и взять похитителя с поличным. Он будет вооружен. Если будет угрожать, ждем моего приказа, – говорит один из мужчин. – Я думаю, придется ломать дверь. 

– Я покажу, какую именно, – все так же монотонно отвечает Се, а после выходит из квартиры. – Нам наверх. 

И все действительно идет по плану: им удается взломать дверь и буквально за секунды добраться до единственной комнаты. Уровень адреналина в крови Ифаня зашкаливает, и он чувствует прилив сил на пару с желанием спасти своего Тао, но все оказалось не так просто. Никто не ожидал, что, открыв дверь в комнату, в одного из полицейских полетит нож. К несчастью, мужчина даже не успел увернуться, раня плечо. Теперь помощь нужна и ему. 

– Как жаль, что вы пришли, – голос похитителя разжигает гнев в сознании Криса. В еще больший ужас его приводит состояние Тао, который был избит и, кажется, без сознания. На его груди множество неглубоких порезов, больше похожих на царапины, из которых медленно стекала кровь. Ифань не мог представить, какую боль перенес Тао. – А я так хотел успеть! – в секунды похититель достает второй нож и, откинув голову заложника назад, приставляет к его шее лезвие. 

– Остановись! – кричит Ифань, с вызовом смотря на ГонЧана и резко направляя на него дуло пистолета, которое ему перед входом в дом дал полицейский. – Отпусти его и давай поговорим. 

– А если я не хочу? – глаза похитителя хитро бегают по незваным гостям, на пару с сумасшедшей улыбкой, которой он одаривает Криса. Никто не знал, что этот парень может выкинуть в следующую секунду, что только больше ставило под угрозу жизнь Тао.

– Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, – выпаливает Ифань. – Только опусти нож и выпусти Тао. 

В этот момент ГонЧан замирает, а глаза его словно загораются огнем. 

– Опустите оружие, – тихо говорит он, после чего отходит от Тао, голова которого вновь безжизненно падает вперед, заставляя Криса вздрогнуть. – И ты... – ГонЧан указывает на предмет своего обожания. – Подойди ко мне. 

Без лишних слов Крис опускает пистолет - полицейские следуют за ним, - делая несколько шагов вперед. ГонЧан подходит к нему в плотную, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Нож из его рук внезапно падает, ударяясь о паркет, а руки крепко обвивают плечи ИФаня, сжимая тело в объятиях, что дезориентирует Криса на секунды.

– Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был моим. Только моим, Ифань. Я тебя люблю и не хочу с кем-либо делить! Не хочу тебя делить с этим Тао! – судорожно начинает говорить парень, пока Крис пытается придумать, как его схватить. Одно радовало – ножа в его руке уже не было. 

– ГонЧан, ты понимаешь, что украл человека? – Крис смотрит на Тао, и его сердце болезненно сжимается, пока похититель, который ростом гораздо меньше ИФаня, утыкается ему в грудь. 

– Это не помеха, – легко отвечает он, слыша, как пистолет Криса так же падает на паркет, а руки обнимают его в ответ.

– Сзади стоит полиция, ты не сможешь уйти безнаказанным, – голос тихий и спокойный, однако внутри Криса все бурлит. Он понимает, что затягивать ни в коем случае нельзя. – Я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Ты должен сдаться полиции.

– С тобой смогу, – безапелляционно заявляет ГонЧан, резко вырываясь из рук Криса. – С тобой я все смогу! Я убью его, и мы навсегда будем вместе! – Ифань осознает, что этот момент ни в коем случае нельзя упускать. Со скоростью света он, под дикие крики похитителя, перехватывает руки ГонЧана, заворачивая их за спину и тем самым пресекая лишние движения парня. Тот вырывался изо всех сил из крепкой хватки, но полицейские вовремя подоспели, надевая наручники и забирая преступника из рук Ифаня, между этим кивнув в тому знак благодарности.

Крис слышит, как отдаленно ГонЧан надрывается, крича о своей любви и о том, что он убьет себя в тюрьме, но все внимание в этот момент приковано к Тао, к которому он подбегает, пытаясь быстро высвободить ослабшее тело из оков. 

– Тао... любимый, прошу, очнись, – сняв тугие ремни, Крис берет Тао на руки, прижимая его к своему телу и чувствуя облегчение на душе, ведь все закончилось. 

Он покрывает лицо любимого поцелуями, касаясь губами окровавленного виска и сжимая его руку, запястье которой было стерто почти до крови. Нужно было спустить его вниз к Лею, пока скорая не приехала, дабы оказать хоть какую-то помощь и привести Тао в сознание.

– Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Я больше не позволю такому произойти. Никогда.

– Ифань...


	25. Chapter 25

_Месяц спустя_

– Сехун, – из спальни в гостиную выбегает полуголый Лухан, держа в руках две рубашки. Любимый же развалился на диване, лениво почитывая какую-то новую мангу, которую ему купил Лу пару дней назад. – Какая лучше: с длинными рукавами или голубая с короткими? – парень прикладывает к телу каждую, вопросительно смотря на Сехуна. 

– В какой тебе более удобно, такую и надевай, - безэмоционально отвечает парень. Он конечно же знал, куда собирается Лухан, и даже знал, что насильно придется идти и ему. Но совсем не хотелось справлять новоселье в квартире того, к кому Сехун безумно ревнует своего оленя. 

– Ну, Сехун! – Лухан дует щеки и хмурит брови, понимая, почему его парень так ужасно себя ведет. – Я серьезно прошу у тебя совета. И кстати, тебе тоже уже пора собираться, иначе мы опоздаем, – он делает несколько больших шагов вперед, тем самым оказываясь прямо рядом с Се. 

– А я серьезно тебе отвечаю, – ноль эмоций, ноль взглядов. – Может, мне плохо, и я хочу остаться дома. 

– Ты даже не посмотришь на меня? – рука с рубашками медленно опускается, а в голове уже нет того запала, что был минутами ранее. Он несколько секунд смотрит на любимого, понимая, что все бесполезно. Как бы он ни хотел, но укол обиды все же делает больно где-то в районе сердца, и он, вздыхая, молча разворачивается, чтобы уйти в комнату. 

Ему стоит сделать только шаг, дабы в следующую секунду Се неожиданно схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, попутно отбрасывая надоевшую мангу на пол. Впрочем Лухан сам по инерции выпустил одежду из рук.

– Сехун! – только и успевает вскрикнуть Лу, чувствуя, как твердый пол из-под ног куда-то улетучивается, и уже перед глазами буквально в паре сантиметров находится напряженное лицо любимого. Сердце замирает. – Отпусти меня, – тихо просит он, чувствуя, что его ноги зажаты между ногами Се. 

Тот только качает головой, поджимая губы, и смотрит в глаза любимого. Нет, он вовсе не хотел обижать, понимал, что Лухан любит только его, однако Минсок, чьи посягательства(?) наводили волнение на ревнивую душу Сехуна, вовсе не оставлял в покое. 

– Я знаю, что ты ревнуешь меня и все такое, но, пожалуйста, ради меня, составь компанию, и пошли веселиться, – Лухан невесомо касается подушечками пальцев щеки Се. – Я не думаю, что Минсок дышит ко мне неровно. Иначе хотел бы он познакомиться с тобой и уж тем более позвать со мной на новоселье? 

Приведенные аргументы заставляют Се задуматься, но совсем ненадолго, ибо омуты Лухана имеют куда большую силу, в которые парень сейчас пристально смотрит. Он бы никому и никогда не отдаст своего оленя, которого любит всей душой. 

– Ради тебя? – парень облизывает губы, между тем плавно опуская ладони по обнаженной спине к ягодицам. Лу щурит глаза, а губы расплываются в хитрой улыбке. 

– Что ты задумал? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Хань, чувствуя, как пятую точку крепко сжимают, и промежность Се недвусмысленно прижимается к его бедрам. Тело в мгновение покрывают мурашки, особенно окаймляя ореолы сосков. – Ээй, ну мы правда опаздываем, – Лу слабо сопротивляется, видя, как на лице любимого расцветает улыбка. Хоть чуточку, но на душе становится легче от этой улыбки. 

– У меня такой слабый олень, что не может вырваться из моей несильной хватки... или ему нравится? – Сехун уже смеётся в голос, тем самым, сам того не замечая, разряжая напряженную обстановку. 

– Да я самый сильный олень на свете, – парень начинает усиленно ерзать, чем приводит свое положение в более плачевное состояние. – Ой... – щеки невольно покрываются румянцем, и он останавливается, смотря на любимого, взгляд которого излучал замешательство и дымку возбуждения. 

– Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то мы никуда не пойдем по твоей вине, и облюбуем наш диван, – в конце фразы Сехун прочищает горло, но потом добавляет: 

– Надень голубую, с короткими рукавами. Тебе пойдет, – парень перемещает одну ладонь на макушку Лухана и нежно гладит его по густым волосам. – Но, пока не поцелуешь, никуда не пойдем. 

ЛуХан только расплывается в широкой улыбке и без лишних слов захватывает губы Сэхуна в свой сладкий плен для долгого поцелуя. 

*******

_От: Исин~  
Во сколько мы встречаемся? Если что, я сегодня пораньше закрою магазин, чтобы мы успели к Минсоку._

Улыбка на лице Джунмёна после прочтения, словно раскрывшийся бутон розы. Он сразу же согласился сходить на новоселье к Минсоку, когда Лей позвал его. Парню безумно хотелось познакомиться со всеми друзьями любимого человека. 

Отпустив очередного пациента, который был весьма заинтересован хорошим настроением своего доктора, Джунмён принялся быстро печатать ответ. 

_Кому: Исин~_

_Я подъеду в шесть к твоему дому. Кстати, Тао тоже придет?_

Исин конечно же рассказал ему о случившемся, что не могло не волновать Джунмёна. Он частично представлял, в каком был состоянии Тао в те дни, когда Лей просил его найти хорошего психолога. Признаться, и переволновавшемуся ИФаню понадобилась помощь, но тут уже Джунмен сам справился, поговорив с другом. 

Телефон оповещает о сообщении.

_От: Исин~_

_Да, ему уже относительно лучше, а психолог сказал, что нужно как можно больше бывать в обществе. Хорошо, до встречи. :*_

Джунмен кивает самому себе, откладывая телефон, однако через минуту вновь хватает гаджет, быстро печатая, пока не зашел очередной пациент. 

_Кому: Исин~_

_Если ты сегодня сразишь меня наповал, я не довезу тебя до твоего дома на обратном пути, знай. :D_

В этот момент дверь открывается, оповещая доктора, что пора вновь браться за работу. Как бы ни хотелось ему пообщаться с любимым, но долг звал. 

– Здравствуйте, проходите... – телефон вибрирует, но Джунмен, улыбаясь, перебарывает желание. 

_От: Исин~_

_А может я и сам не захочу домой. хаха_

_Я тебя тоже очень люблю, мой Мён!_

***

– Ребята, ребята! – Виктория вбегает в комнату к Чанёлю, который увлеченно смотрел фильм на пару с Бекхёном, что пришел по его же просьбе навестить друга в свой выходной... да, уже друга. – Меня сегодня пригласили на новоселье, не хотите пойти со мной? Мой менеджер будет только за, он сам сказал, что очень хочет познакомиться с тобой, ЧанЁль, – девушка верещала, будто у неё пропеллер вставлен в одно место, в то время, как парни удивленно следили за её рукоплесканиями и мимикой вместо того, чтобы лицезреть ключевой момент фильма. 

– Эм... - тянет Чанёль, а Бек решает все же поставить боевик на паузу. – Я в таком состоянии не особо горю желанием куда-то идти, – скептически замечает парень, переводя взгляд на костыли, к которым он перешел буквально пару дней назад вместо инвалидного кресла.

– Да ладно тебе, – Виктория присаживается на кровать, где развалились Чанёль и Бекхён. Второй пристально наблюдает за разговором брата и сестры и медленно понимает, что ему не отвертеться. Он встречался с временным менеджером Виктории, когда та приходила в их агентство на фотосессию – причем по его же вине, – и был приятно удивлен дружелюбию и открытости Чонде. – Не надоело дома сидеть? Тебе уже пора чаще на людях появляться.

– Людям и без меня хорошо живется. Нет, Вик, я дома остаюсь, а ты поезжай. Можешь карлика захватить, – Чанёль тянется за пультом к Бекки, чтобы продолжить смотреть фильм, тем самым показывая, что уговаривать бесполезно, однако возмущенный Бекхён резко отдергивает руку. 

– Йа! Я не виноват, что кто-то шпала корейская! – Бек аж вскакивает с кровати, размахивая пультом. Отчасти он уже не обижается, за месяц их общения ко всему привык, и возмущение его для проформы, чтобы отстоять честь маленького роста. – Вик, – он обращается к девушке. – Знаешь, а я согласен с тобой пойти. Думаю, Чондэ будет рад видеть и меня. Чанёлю же интересно сидеть в компании самого себя, – он смотрит, как резко меняется в лице Чанёль, и чувствует на себе маленькую победу. Конечно, укол совести и жалости заставили Бека задуматься, но совсем на мгновения, пусть Чанёль помучается и от ревности. Он кладет пульт прямо в руки парня, показывая его полное фиаско. 

– Но.. но Бек, мы же хотели посмотреть фильмы, которые я накачал! – безразличие парня испарилось, как пар в воздухе. Он пытается сесть, конечно же надеясь на помощь, потому что излишние движения ещё доставляют небольшую боль, однако со стороны Бекхёна не получил ничего. 

– Ещё успеем, хотя... ты и без меня их посмотришь. Думаю, я успел тебе надоесть за этот месяц, почти прописался в твоей комнате, – на самом деле Бекхён просто жаждал оставаться рядом с Чанни 24 часа в сутки . Они настолько притёрлись друг к другу, пока Виктория вынуждена была работать, что сейчас такие слова довольно трудно давались дизайнеру, который неровно дышал в сторону Чанёля. А уж стоять на месте и бездействовать, когда важный для него человек не может справиться сам – высшая сила воли. 

– Отлично! – Виктория вскакивает с места, поняв задумку Бека. – Тогда мне стоит уже идти собираться. Бек, я тут недавно купила новую подводку, пойдем, я тебе покажу, – она стремительно берет друга под руку, подмигивая ему так, чтобы Чанёль не увидел, а после медленно направляется с ним к выходу из комнаты, наигранно активно обсуждая, какого оттенка черный цвет у подводки. 

– Стойте-стойте! – возможность потерять Бекхёна на этот вечер вселяла в Чанёля страх и ужас, ибо он осознавал, что без этого парня ему дико скучно и одиноко. – Я согласен пойти с вами, но... – Бек и Виктория синхронно оборачиваются. – Мне нужна помощь с костылями, и я не знаю, что надеть, – парень понес второе поражение, видя широкие улыбки близких ему людей. 

– О, ну это не проблема, – оживляется Бекхён. – Я тебе помогу, – он кивает Виктории, чья радость увеличилась вдвое, после чего идет обратно к другу. – Я думаю, будет весело! – он аккуратно обвивает руками грудь Чанёля, помогая ему сесть и свесить ноги с кровати. Их лица оказываются напротив друг друга в паре сантиметров, и оба невзначай замирают. 

– Мальчики, оденьтесь так, чтобы сочетаться вместе, – весело бросает Вик и выбегает из комнаты прежде, чем Бек резко отстраняется и кидает подушку ей вслед, искренне желая, чтобы она попала в девушку. 

– Я думаю, её шипперское сердце не выдержит, если мы оденемся так, как она хотела, – усмехается Чанёль, беря костыли и в два счета оказываясь на ногах. Все же эти палки, как называл их Чан, были гораздо лучше, нежели инвалидное кресло.

– Ей бы в пору фанфики писать, – усмехается Бек, пока направляется к гардеробной комнате. Он хотел бы добавить "о нас", но язык не повернулся, ибо была вероятность получить нагоняй костылем от Чанёля. Однако тот разразился смехом и добавил: 

– О да, фанфик о нас с названием "Великан и карлик". Причем трилогией, – в этот момент Бек подумал о том, что тот прочел его мысли, но говорить ничего не стал, скрывая за смехом свое смущение. 

– Думаю, тебе нужно надеть что-то удобное, к примеру это... – он снимает из ящика свободные джинсы с подворотами, которые больше похожи на бриджи, а после идет к вешалкам. – И... – на секунду задумавшись, парень даже не замечает, как Чанёль на костылях подходит ближе к нему, оказываясь сзади него. 

– Думаю, вон ту белую борцовку, – наклонившись, Чан обдает горячим дыханием ухо Бекхёна, отчего тот неожиданно вздрагивает и по инерции, стушевавшись, быстро отходит от парня. Достав то, на что указал Чанёль, он без лишних слов вешает одежду на плечи друга. – Спасибушки, но ты мне даже не поможешь переодеться? – Чан между тем озорно подмигивает, на что Бекхён только щурит глаза, складывая руки на груди. 

– А раньше ты возмущался, когда я тебя переодевал и помогал ходить в уборную, хотел все делать сам. Приноровился, я смотрю... нет, даже сказал бы, обленился, – конечно же Бекки был не против помочь. За столько времени, что он помогал, Чанёль больше стеснялся уже Виктории, нежели его.

– Да-да, конечно, – активно кивает между тем Чан. – Я надеюсь, для Его величества в доме того парня будет лифт, – сымитировав вид капризной принцессы, Чанёль закатывает глаза, слыша, как сметется его друг. Только ради этого действительно стоит шутить.

– Если не будет, поползешь по лестнице. Я лично отниму костыли, Ваше высочество! – Бекхён подмигивает, смотря на то, как уже растягивает губы Чан, светя улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. Он делает один шаг навстречу Бену, прежде чем сказать:

– Подстеб засчитан, дай пять!

***

По просторной комнате хаотично разбросаны рулоны с оберточной бумагой, широкие ленты, банты, скотч и прочие прелести для упаковки подарка, среди которых в позе лотоса сидел Тао. 

– Тао, тебе кофе с сахаром? – раздается с кухни мелодичный голос Криса, с которым Тао уже минут сорок упаковывал подарок для Минсока. 

– Нет, но я не откажусь от какой-нибудь вкусной конфеты, – погруженный в дело, он пытался аккуратно зафиксировать бумагу на внушительных размеров коробке. – А хотя, если есть зефирки, накидай в кофе немного.

Крис приходит уже через минуту, держа в руках две кружки ароматного кофе, в одной из которых плавали кусочки лакомства. 

– Давай я подержу, а ты подклей скотчем, – он аккуратно перешагивает через несколько ленточек, попутно опуская кружки на паркет, а после усаживается рядом с любимым. 

– Спасибо, – Тао не может не улыбнуться, а после легко целует Криса в щеку. – Как думаешь, ему понравится наш подарок? Я бы и сам от такой прелести на новоселье не отказался, – он быстренько подклеивает матовую оберточную бумагу персикового цвета кусочками скотча, веселья ради подклеивая и длинные пальцы Ифаня. 

– Ну, я думаю, такая красивая ваза в стиле рококо никого не может оставить равнодушным. К тому же, ты мне сам рассказывал, что он любит такие вещи, когда мы выбирали, – Крис отклеивает кусочек скотча с пальцев, а после ловко цепляет его на нос Тао. – Перерыв, потом доделаем, – он пододвигает кружку к любимому, а сам усаживается удобнее на полу так, чтобы Тао был напротив него. – Если захочешь, мне там ещё одна ваза приглянулась, съездим за ней, – он отпивает немного кофе, чувствуя сладковатый привкус сливок. 

– О, правда? – глаза Тао загораются, когда тот подносит кружку к губам, напиток обжигает, но парень не обращает на это внимание. – Я только за, но разве у тебя завтра не плотный график? 

– Вечером я буду свободен, так что заеду за тобой, заодно и поужинаем, м? – предлагает парень, а Тао только кивает головой, продолжая потихоньку попивать кофе. 

Крис следует за ним, молча наблюдая за любимым. За этот месяц, конечно же, многое поменялось в их жизни, но одно парень мог сказать точно - все шло к лучшему. Тао буквально неделю назад вновь смог выйти на работу, правда Крис все же от греха подальше сам отвозил и привозил любимого, ибо в первые дни Тао даже не мог оставаться один, постоянно думая, что за ним следят. Тот ужасный случай принес парню большой стресс, поэтому Крис старается даже не вспоминать о том, что происходило, пытаясь дарить любимому лишь позитивные эмоции и любовь. 

Иногда он, конечно же, видел, с каким отвращением Тао смотрел на заживающие шрамы на груди, на ссадины, которые обрамляли запястья, но быстро отвлекал его. В первые недели Крис вообще старался не подпускать любимого к зеркалу, ибо в один день, рассматривая себя, Тао просто заревел, виня себя в бессилии в тот день, потому что не смог дать отпор. После этого-то и понадобился психолог, которого помог найти Джунмён.

Признаться, Ифань до сих пор винил себя в произошедшем, хоть и Тао строго запретил ему просить прощения. Крис до сих пор помнил взгляд любимого, когда в очередной раз сказал: "Прости меня, это моя вина". Тао после с ним весь вечер не разговаривал. 

Больше Крис таких слов не говорил. 

– Эй, о чем задумался? – тихо спрашивает Тао, аккуратно опуская чашку на пол. Все это время Крис не сводил с него взгляда, хотя было видно, что мыслями он вовсе не с ним. ИФань лишь вздохнул, улыбаясь. 

– Задумался о том, что мне очень повезло, что такой великолепный парень, как ты, любит меня. Что такой прекрасный парень живет и делит жизнь вместе со мной, – он пододвигается ближе к любимому. 

– Этот великолепный парень доставляет много хлопот, из-за которых его любимый человек не может спокойно работать, – Тао выгибает бровь, улыбаясь. Щеки покрывает румянец от сказанных в его адрес слов и от взгляда, которым одаривает его любимый. Между их лицами всего каких-то десять сантиметров, которые хотелось бы сократить, но Тао стойко ждет, чувствуя, с какой нежностью Ифань касается его щеки. 

– Ни в коем разе, этот человек с радостью бы взял отпуск и увез любимого куда-нибудь на море, – Крис все же не сдерживается и дарит легкий поцелуй любимому.

– Боюсь, в ближайшее время этого не получится, и нам придется довольствоваться нашей уютной квартирой, – Тао видит, как меняется в лице ИФань, и уже знает, что он спросит, а потому сразу говорит: 

– Я бы хотел вновь учиться, но... перевестись в другой вуз. 

Крис слегка озадачился, не найдя, что ответить, в то время как Тао аккуратно перехватил его кружку, ставя ее также на пол, чтобы взять ладони любимого в свои. 

– Я хотел поговорить об этом с тобой завтра, но раз уж сейчас... Мне уже намного лучше, правда. К тому же, мне дико не хочется доставлять тебе неудобства, касающихся твоей работы, – Тао опускает голову, и, не слыша ничего в ответ, продолжает. – Из-за меня же ты многое изменил в своем графике, отказался выезжать в другие страны? Я все понимаю и оттого не хочу тебя стеснять. Все же взрослый человек, я и сам все смогу, буду впредь начеку... 

– Ты все сказал? – спрашивает Крис, видя, как Тао кивает, но не поднимает головы. Слова любимого, который все это время чувствовал неудобство, сейчас очень задели Ифаня, хотя ему было на график вообще все равно, когда дело касалось Тао. – Больше такого никогда не говори, – он приподнимает за подбородок лицо любимого, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза, после чего впивается в губы глубоким поцелуем, давая ясно понять, что такого больше не потерпит. 

Тао обвивает его шею, притягивая ближе, и не сразу осознает, что его опрокидывают на пол, из-за чего он придавливает лопатками какой-то бант. Они целуются слишком долго, с упоением лаская губы друг друга. Руки Тао крепко сжимают Ифаня в объятиях, не желая отпускать. Он понимал, что сказал совсем лишнее и тем самым обидел Криса, который для него так много делал. 

– Просто спасибо за все, что ты делаешь для меня, – оторвавшись из-за нехватки воздуха, Тао тихо прошептал в губы любимого человека. – Я люблю тебя. 

– И я люблю тебя, поэтому не делай мне больно такими словами, – Крис проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе. – По поводу обучения, то я не против, конечно же, не против, – шепчет он, смотря в глаза Тао. – Если хочешь, завтра займемся поисками другого вуза, я тебе помогу, и ты переведешься, м? – Тао только часто кивает, улыбаясь и чувствуя облегчение, ведь Крис поддержал его, хотя он и не надеялся. 

– Я один уже присмотрел, завтра покажу. Там есть тот факультет, который мне нужен, – Тао дарит ещё один кроткий поцелуй в губы Криса. – А сейчас нам надо упаковать подарок, иначе мы опоздаем. 

– Ах, как жаль, что я тебя не смогу домучить, – Крис наигранно вздыхает, после чего расплывается в улыбке, вставая с Тао и стараясь не задеть кружки с напитком. – Но у меня будет время ночью, я прав? 

– Безусловно, – многообещающе тянет Тао, вновь принимая позу лотоса и пододвигая к себе подарок. – Так, а где бант? – он крутит голову в поисках нужной вещи, пока Ифань с широкой улыбкой ловко протягивает руку за спину Тао, хватаясь за кусочек банта. 

– Ну, похоже, это уже не бант...

*** 

Минсок чувствовал некое волнение, пока ждал своих гостей, все же это его первое в жизни новоселье и соберется много людей. Он, конечно же, выбрал бы день раньше, если бы не случай с Тао. Парень решил войти в положение Тао, все же он его очень хотел видеть у себя дома.

Хоть его квартира и не была очень большой, но в ней хватило бы места всем. Чего стоил один балкон, который он уютно обустроил не без помощи Чонде. Впрочем, этот парень был ещё одним сюрпризом для друзей...

Первыми приехали Лей и его парень Джунмён. Минсок очень много слышал о втором, ведь Исин и дня не мог хоть разок не заговорить о любимом человеке, который к тому же очень часто заезжал за ним вечером. 

– Поздравляю! – радостно верещал Лей, протягивая Минсоку горшок с внушительных размеров драценой. – Пусть это растение даст начало твоему маленькому зимнему саду. 

– Поздравляю! – добавляет Джунмён, протягивая руку для пожатия, и только после этого позволяет Исину передать подарок на попечение Минсоку. 

– Спасибо большое, проходите, – он показывает, куда следовать парням, после чего проходит за ними, думая, куда бы поставить растение. 

Он не успевает приглянуть место, как в дверь раздается очередной звонок. 

– Вы пока пообщайтесь с Чонде, я скоро, – ставя горшок на пол около стены, Минсок быстро бежит открывать дверь. 

– Хей, Минсок, – радостно тянет Лухан, кидаясь обнимать друга. Сзади него стоял Сехун, держа в руке подарок и скромно улыбаясь. Было неожиданно его видеть, однако Минсок был рад, что Се не остался равнодушным к приглашению. – Поздравляю тебя с новосельем! 

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит парень, приглашая гостей в дом. 

– У нас для тебя есть небольшой подарок, – заговорил Сехун, для которого такие вылазки были очень необычны. И тем не менее, пока ничего против он не имел. 

– Мы знали, что ты любишь экспериментировать на кухне, а потому здесь чудесная вещь для тебя, – интригующе говорит Лухан, подмигивая удивленному Минсоку, который переводит взгляд то на него, то на подарок. 

Се только вздыхает, улыбаясь еще шире от того, что сейчас сможет насолить любимому Лулу. 

– Минсок, он не умеет интриговать, это пароварка, – он подмигивает Мину, отчего тот громко смеётся, видя, как Лухан дует губы, переводя взгляд на любимого. 

– Не бей его, он не выдержит, Лухан, – сквозь смех говорит он. – Спасибо большое, Се, проходите в гостиную, Лей уже приехал, – он указывает, куда идти, между тем замечая, что к нему подходит Чонде. 

– Сейчас должна прийти Виктория, она звонила, – шепча, парень нежно обвивает талию Минсока, когда они остаются наедине, и целует его в макушку. – Я думаю, все будут очень удивлены нам, – он усмехается, пока Минсок обнимает его в ответ. 

– О да, кто-то вообще не будет ожидать, но пока сохраним это в секрете, – Минсок слышит, как двери лифта открываются, и быстро отстраняется от парня, наблюдая весьма интересную картину.

Из лифта выходит парень не очень высокого роста, который придерживает ногой двери лифта, следом за ним боком и на костылях, кряхтя, вылазит второй парень, полностью противоположный по росту первому. Вот тут Чонде догадался, кто это. А уж когда услышал звонкий голос Виктории, вообще расплылся в улыбке. 

– Эти ужасные костыли, инвалидное кресло куда лучше, – брови Минсока приобретают вид радуги после этих слов, но он по-прежнему продолжает стоять. 

– О, Чонде, – Виктория, словно реактивный самолет, подбегает к парню. – Поздравляю вас с новосельем! Счастья вам в этом доме и любви, – она озорно подмигивает, протягивая небольшую коробку, обвитую лентой с бантом, Минсоку. Между тем Чанёль оборачивается лицом к Виктории, пытаясь до неё дойти хотя бы быстрее Бекхёна.

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Чанёль, я брат Вик и по совместительству менеджер, – он протягивает руку, однако совсем не Чонде. 

– Чан, – Бек направляет руку в нужную сторону, видя, что Виктория еле сдерживает смех. – Это Чонде. Привет, с праздником! – парень с улыбкой кивает и протягивает руку. 

– Да, я очень много слышал о тебе от Виктории, проходите, – он отходит немного в сторону. – А это Минсок, главный человек в этой квартире, – парень улыбается, здороваясь со своими гостями и по совместительству новыми знакомыми. 

Когда все проходят в гостиную и Чонде уже хочет представить новых гостей, Сехун в легком шоке не может сдержать удивленного: 

– Чанёль! Виктория!? – в свою очередь они так же не ожидали увидеть его в этой квартире со своим потенциальным... оленем. Се представил и его, впрочем, Чанёль не был удивлен, так как хорошо наслышан о любимом своего брата.

Джунмён же узнает в лице Виктории и Чанёля своих соседей, а Бекхён вспоминает, как консультировался у этого парня в больнице по поводу таблеток для укрепления костей. 

– Я смотрю, тут все как-то друг друга знают? – Минсок ставит очередной подарок на стол, решая позже его раскрыть. 

– Почти, – улыбается Лей. В дверь раздается очередной звонок. – Наверное, Тао с Крисом. 

– О, Тао? – спрашивает Бекхён, видя, как Минсок идет открывать дверь. 

Тао широко улыбался, впрочем, как и Крис, когда Мин открыл дверь. В руках Криса был очередной подарок внушительных размеров и, очевидно, тяжелый. 

– Поздравляю, – Тао крепко обнимает друга. – Пусть в твоей квартире царит уют и хорошее настроение. 

– И пусть эта квартира дарит тебе только радость и удовольствие от проживания, – добавляет в свою очередь Ифань, протягивая подарок. – Осторожнее, он тяжелый и очень привередливый, – парень подмигивает, после чего проходит внутрь. 

– Спасибо вам большое! Проходите, вас там ждут, – он указывает в сторону гостиной. Его успокоил тот факт, что Тао уже пришел в норму и мог общаться, улыбаться. 

Очередная волна: "О, мы же знакомы", прошла по гостиной, когда Тао и Крис вошли. Бек и Тао узнали друг друга, как и Крис дизайнера, ведь именно на той фотосессии он заметил Тао. 

Крис увидел Лея, Джунмёна и Лухана, которые помахали ему, с Чанёлем они обменялись рукопожатиями, причем Чан очень ловко управлял своими конечностями, несмотря на костыли, а там присоединился и Сехун, который помог им с вызволением Тао.

– Вы заметили, что это какой-то круг. Мы все друг друга знаем: если не напрямую, то косвенно, – говорит Лухан, поражаясь такому исходу событий. Нет, безусловно, это было хорошо, так как позволяло испариться неловкости. 

– Да, поддерживаю, – добавляет Лей, вместе с которым соглашаются все. – Тао, идите сюда, – он указывает на кресло, куда садится парень. Крис же садится около любимого, осматривая просторную и уютную комнату.

– Ну, раз уж мы все в сборе, – начинает Минсок, становясь перед гостями. – Я бы очень хотел поблагодарить всех вас, что вы пришли к нам на скромное новоселье... 

– К нам? – переспрашивает Сехун, видя, как Минсок немного смущается, а после плавно берет за руку Чонде, тем самым прося и его встать. Виктория расплывается в широкой улыбке, однако продолжает молчать. 

– Эта женщина опять все знает... – тихо шепчет Бекхён Чанёлю, который кивает, соглашаясь. – Почему они всегда все узнают раньше нас? 

– Потому что это Вик, Бекхён, – Чанёль приводит достойный аргумент, с которым друг не может не согласиться. 

– Этот дом, куда я переехал, подарил не только мне жилье, но и человека, который покорил моё сердце, – Чонде переплетает пальцы с любимым. – Мы начали встречаться недавно, но уже друг другу стали родными людьми. Хотели сказать раньше, но потом решили припасти эту новость для сегодняшнего дня. 

– Ещё одна пара, – от радости пищит Виктория, а после обращается к брату. – Чанёль, задумайся, что ты все кота тянешь за хвост, Бекхёна мучаешь! – Чан только закатывает глаза на её слова, слыша, как закашлял Бек, очевидно, поперхнувшись.

– Воу-воу! – Лей не мог сдержать удивленного возгласа. – Ребята, поздравляю вас! – он подскакивает с места, чтобы подойти к новоиспеченной паре, как внезапно слышит громкий смех Лухана и последующее: 

– Сехун, я тебя убью! – Минсок кажется, понимает, что имеет в виду Лу, а потому начинает смеяться вместе с ним, видя удивленное, нет, шокированное лицо Сехуна. 

– Не надо, он не виноват, – добавляет Мин. – Давайте лучше праздновать, – он видит радостные лица парней, которые спешат поздравить их, и понимает, что сегодня будет очень веселый вечер в компании прекрасных людей... 

 

– Хей, Чанёль, – когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре, Бек находит друга на балконе. Тот сидел на одной из мягких подушек, что были разбросаны на тахте, костыли лежали рядом с парнем. – А ты чего не идешь ко всем? – Чан обращает на него внимание, отпивая немного виски из стакана. 

– Да засиделся просто. Здесь так уютно, – Бек осматривает застекленный балкон, видя множество горшков с цветами, мягкий ковер на полу и удобную невысокую тахту, на которой расположился Чанёль. – А у вас там все полным ходом идет, я смотрю? – он заглядывает внутрь комнаты, видя танцующих Тао и Криса, которые, кажется, дадут фору любой паре; болтающих Джунмёна и Чонде, рядом с которым сидит Минсок, увлеченно слушая рассказы первого; где-то в углу комнаты Викторию и жующего Лея, который также болтает с девушкой, подкладывая ей калорийной еды. Лухан и Се были вообще на своей волне, причем от них Чан быстро отвел взгляд, когда Се начал чмокать любимого в губы, обвивая руками талию. 

– Твой Сехун оккупировал Лухана полностью, – Бек заходит внутрь, становясь напротив Чанёля и протягивая ему тарелочку с канапе. – Попробуй, ты почти ничего не поел толком.

– Бедный олень, – смеётся парень, решая не отказываться от предложенной еды. – Хорошо, что у Се появился человек, которого он любит. За него можно быть спокойным.

– Они подходят друг другу, – соглашается Бекхён и аккуратно наклоняется, чтобы поставить тарелку на одну из подушек. 

– Не хочешь виски? – предлагает парень, чувствуя легкий шлейф одеколона от отстранившегося Бека. Тот только отрицательно мотает головой. 

– Да и тебе больше не надо на голодный желудок, – он ловко перехватывает стакан, слыша возмущенный возглас друга. 

– Отдай, – он тянется к парню, но без костылей не может встать, вновь оседая на тахту. – Я сейчас встану, и тогда ты у меня получишь! 

– Э, нет, сейчас я великан, а ты карлик. Дай насладиться этим моментом, – в один миг Бекхён с улыбкой открывает окно и выливает содержимое стакана. – Лучше кушай, – он возвращает пустой стакан Чанёлю, совершенно не ожидая того, что парень схватит его за руку и резко потянет на себя, заставляя Бекхёна чуть ли не завалиться на друга. 

Их взгляды встречаются, и Бекхён понимает, что не в силах отстраниться. Он видит хмурый взгляд друга и его чуть приоткрытые пухлые губы, которые так и манят парня.

– Сейчас пойдешь за вторым стаканом, великан. Хотя нет, карлик сам на костылях доберется, - губы Бека обдает горячим дыханием, но он так и продолжает молча стоять, не в силах что-либо сказать. Отдаленно оба слышат звонок в дверь и слова Минсока: "Кто бы это мог быть?", но им совершенно все равно. 

Чанёль только сильнее сжимает руку Бекхёна, будто бы боясь, что тот может отстраниться. Разум твердит, что их зрительный контакт длится слишком долго, но биение сердца заглушает все посторонние звуки. 

"Хочется поцеловать", – понимает парень, видя, как Бек все же пытается отстраниться. Он понимает, что теряет великолепный шанс, возможно, поменять свою жизнь, а потому резко тянется вперед, оставляя на губах Бекхёна поцелуй. Затем ещё один и еще. Он не видит сопротивления, а потому обхватывает шею парня, углубляя свою ласку и наблюдая, как Бек медленно закрывает глаза. 

С души Чанёля будто падает камень, словно это то, что он давно хотел сделать, но не решался. Ему безумно приятно чувствовать теплые губы Бекхёна и его прикосновения, когда парень касается ладонью его щеки, медленно спускаясь вниз. 

Прежде чем помочь Чанёлю встать, Бек обвивает его талию, чтобы оказать хоть какую-то опору. Он отвечает на поцелуй, понимая, что так и должно быть, что именно этого не хватало, чтобы дополнить их пазл.

– Кто вылил алкоголь с балкона? – слышат оба голос Минсока и удивленное луханевское: 

– Чонин, Кёнсу?!

Но было совершенно все равно, пока их губы были заняты друг другом. Чанёль подумал, что Вик будет безумно счастлива, если сейчас их увидит, ведь давно видела в Бекхёне потенциального парня для брата, и оказалась права...

– Эй, ребят, наконец-то у нас новая парочка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели! 
> 
> Вот и эта работа подошла к концу. Наверное, все были очень удивлены, зная, что автор перестал писать эту работу еще два года назад. Переводчик и соавтор решили написать продолжение спонтанно. Barbella Elipson прочитала работу и была так огорчена тем, что не узнает развязки истории, что решила дописать её в качестве соавтора (не без помощи переводчика, который был руками и ногами за). Сам автор также не оказался против, когда мы у него спросили разрешения. Надеемся, что Вам также понравился тот конец, который мы написали, и сама работа приобрела целостный вид.   
> Спасибо прекрасной бете и всем, кто читал и оставался с нами!


End file.
